


Побег

by Schmetti



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Utopia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:30:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9108595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schmetti/pseuds/Schmetti
Summary: Этому миру ничего уже не поможет.Бета - The Phantom. Написано на фест Мириады миров на дайри http://miriades.diary.ru/





	1. Chapter 1

― Глок, и побыстрее, ― Сквало успел сказать это прежде, чем дверь за его спиной захлопнулась. Он огляделся: магазин был почти пуст. Пара типов в углу ― отец и сын, кажется, ― выбирали охотничье ружье, хотя какая теперь могла быть охота. Еще один тип, прямо за прилавком, чуть ли не на месте Леви, лениво щелкал по кнопкам старомодной кассы. На его лицо был накинут капюшон, но, даже не приглядываясь, Сквало видел, что с ним что-то не так. Обычное дело. Парень, должно быть, попал в ту мясорубку восемь лет назад и умудрился до сих пор не сдохнуть.  
Леви полез за прилавок, чтобы достать заказ, который Сквало сделал пару недель назад ― купить глок из пластика оказалось непростой задачей. Сегодня был крайний срок, когда Сквало рассчитывал его получить.  
― Он мне не нравится, ничего ему не продавай.  
Тип положил руку на плечо Леви и сжал. На тыльной стороне ладони темнел шрам.  
Леви вздохнул и нехотя поднялся, на его лице читалось сомнение. Сквало знал Леви уже давно, но первый раз видел, чтобы он слушался кого-то.  
Он бы с удовольствием поразмышлял об этом, но времени оставалось слишком мало, а дела, которые нужно закончить к завтрашнему дню, Сквало еще не начинал.  
― Хватит ломаться, ― Сквало грохнул рукой по прилавку, кожаная перчатка лишь немного смягчила удар. ― У нас был уговор.  
Леви открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но тип шагнул вперед и, откинув капюшон с лица, кивнул Сквало на дверь.  
― Убирайся вон, пока я не вызвал сюда копов.  
Сквало усмехнулся. Наконец-то он увидел этого чертова недоумка Занзаса. Раньше Сквало только слышал о нем много неприятного, теперь понял, что его знакомые не врали.  
― Вали к папочке, ― оскалился Сквало. ― Пусть он и его ублюдки дальше сдувают пылинки с твоей бесценной задницы, пока ты не займешь его место. Леви, пушку, иначе все будут знать, что твои слова ― херня.  
― У него нет лицензии.  
Сквало шарахнул пластиковой карточкой по прилавку.  
― Подделка, ― ухмыляясь, сказал Занзас.  
― Извини, брат, ― пожал плечами Леви. ― Может, в другой раз, ― подмигнул он незаметно Сквало. Тот мог купить глок и в другом месте, но искать нового поставщика, а потом проверять, не хотелось.  
У Сквало было оружие, был меч, но в прошлый раз его нельзя было брать с собой. Все зависело от типа наступающей бури. Долгосрочные прогнозы никто делать не мог, а за семь часов до начала у Сквало были другие дела, кроме как искать по вымершему городу пушку.  
― Нет ― так нет, ― процедил он, смотря на Занзаса, но обращаясь к Леви. ― Я все понимаю. Он здесь не единственный,― повернулся Сквало к Занзасу, ― предупреждаю на случай, если ты вдруг решил навести в городе порядок.  
Звякнула на двери музыка ветра, и Сквало вышел. 

Он слышал за спиной шаги. Пацан шел следом.  
― Что, в институте искусств теперь есть курсы стрельбы?  
Леви не мог разболтать, значит, Занзас знал о нем откуда-то еще.  
― «Супербиа Сквало практически без потерь, если не брать в расчет руку, пережил первую бурю, последние восемь лет работает на факультете древних языков. В свободное время увлекается фехтованием», ― процедил он строчки личного дела Сквало. ― Зачем тебе, такому законопослушному, глок?  
― Твой папочка вряд ли будет рад, если узнает, по каким районам ты гуляешь и с какими законопослушными гражданами общаешься, ― огрызнулся Сквало, не оборачиваясь. ― Отвали.  
Сквало всегда видел таких ублюдков насквозь, потому что сам недалеко ушел.  
― Я как раз выполняю поручение своего папочки, ― отозвался Занзас.  
Конечно, иначе Леви его бы на порог не пустил.  
― Эй, ― окликнул Занзас, и Сквало нехотя обернулся. ― Держи, ― он кинул ему что-то. Пушка. Сквало повертел ее в руке. Даже лучше той, что он хотел.  
Сквало скривился и собрался бросить ее обратно, но Занзас опередил.  
― У меня еще есть, а в магазине Леви со вчерашнего дня стоят камеры. Ты же не хотел, чтобы к тебе нагрянули с обыском?  
Обыск, даже если ничего не находили, означал штрафные работы ― только за то, что служба безопасности перерыла твой дом и ничего не нашла. Если же находили запрещенные вещи, можно было попасть за решетку.  
― Богатый ублюдок. ― Сквало хотел, чтобы в его голосе слышалось поменьше благодарности. Занзас рассмеялся.  
― Может, и так.  
Они пересекли трамвайные пути и остановились под мостом. Сквало так давно не видел, как ходят трамваи. Или как разводят мосты. Тут когда-то была река, теперь ее русло было сухим. Сквало пнул смятую жестяную банку ― та отлетела в сторону и глухо ударилась о бетонные балки.  
― Не хотел бы я быть тобой. Херовая у тебя жизнь.  
Занзас молчал ― Сквало все никак не удавалось его зацепить. Все шло к драке, только Занзас был удивительно терпелив.  
Сквало вздохнул.  
― Я точно не тот, кто тебе нужен. Вступай в отдел папаши, и ты узнаешь, сколько на улицах отбросов. Будет повод поразмахивать дубинкой.  
― Это ты так намекаешь, что скоро буря?  
Сквало оскалился.  
― Это я намекаю, что и так у тебя будет работы по самые яйца.  
Сквало что-то такое слышал про обострения всех психических болезней перед бурями. К нему это тоже можно, наверное, было отнести. Он снял пистолет с предохранителя и прицелился в банку. Выстрелил и попал.  
Пластик даже не нагрелся, сейчас такие пистолеты уже не делали. Что ж, Занзасу крупно повезло.  
― Крутая штука, береги ее, ― сказал Сквало и вернул пистолет Занзасу.  
Занзас не взял.  
― Сказал же: оставь себе.  
Сквало провел пальцем по резьбе на стволе. Он сомневался. Если поймают с такой пушкой, проблем не оберешься.  
― Даже если бы тебя поймали с другой, ты все равно бы влип, ― Занзас будто читал его мысли. ― Он не отслеживается и не зарегистрирован. В курсе только отец, но ты вряд ли когда-нибудь с ним встретишься.  
Да, вряд ли шеф полиции будет собственноручно ловить нарушителей порядка, но Сквало все равно не хотел оставлять пистолет у себя.  
― Я верну тебе его. Через пару недель, когда все утихнет.  
Занзас кивнул. Казалось, он совсем не жалел, что отдал свой пистолет.  
― Что, и ничего не попросишь взамен?  
Скало прислонился к одной из бетонных колонн. Поднял голову, над ним были брошенные ласточкины гнезда. Птиц Сквало тоже уже давно не слышал.  
― Попрошу, но ты не согласишься,― усмехнулся Занзас.  
― И?  
― Поговорим у тебя?  
Сквало было все равно. Он кивнул и побрел вверх по высохшему руслу. 

Они шли по жаре минут двадцать, прежде чем показался единственный жилой район города. Впереди виднелись многоэтажки. Серый бетон и чернеющие окна ― вместе все выглядело как недострой, хотя в домах жили уже больше шести лет. Самый ближайший дом к ним был в форме огромного куба.  
Сквало направился прямиком к нему.  
Перед высокой железной дверью он порылся в карманах в поисках пропуска.  
Занзас достал свой.  
― За тобой точно не следят? ― спросил Сквало. Не хотелось завтра проснуться от стука полиции в дверь и провести неделю в карантине.  
― Нет. Расслабься. ― Занзас помахал перед ним пропуском, на фотографии был совершенно другой человек.  
Это выглядело еще хуже.  
Если Занзас его убил или ограбил, а теперь использует пропуск, то дела пиздец. Сквало понятия не имел, насколько можно промыть человеку мозги за восемь лет в больнице.  
― Это поддельная личность. Никто не знает, кроме меня и того, кто делал.  
Сквало шикнул на него, вокруг были камеры, прослушка. Как Занзас мог быть таким беспечным?  
Они шли по лабиринту коридоров, потом Сквало свернул к лифтам.  
Он жил на двадцать седьмом этаже в секторе «С», в самом сердце этого гребаного муравейника. В его квартире не было ни одного окна, да и квартирой это трудно было назвать. 

Занзас потрясенно осматривался, стоя на пороге.  
Сквало достал из холодильника воду и поставил на столик перед диваном.  
Занзас опустился в единственное кресло. Стеклянная бутылка соблазнительно запотела. В квартире не было кондиционера ― только вентиляция.  
― Подходящее место, чтобы сойти с ума.  
Что было ― то было.  
― Нормально, если не торчать тут целыми днями. 

*** 

Занзас помнил тот день, когда очнулся. Когда смазанный мир вокруг приобрел четкость. Наконец-то стало понятно, кому принадлежали голоса, которые Занзас так часто слышал в полусне.  
В голосе отца сквозил страх.  
― Вы гарантируете, что лечение помогло? Рецидивов не будет? При моей политике… я не могу проколоться с сыном.  
― Курс помог ему, ― незнакомый голос звучал немного обеспокоено, а еще ― заискивающе. Так часто говорили с отцом, Занзаса этот тон бесил. ― Мутировавший ген изолирован, он больше никак себя не проявит.  
Занзас чуть-чуть повернул голову, чтобы видеть говорящих.  
Тимотео удовлетворенно кивнул доктору и похлопал его по плечу.  
― Никому ведь не нужны проблемы, ― сказал он. ― Ни нам, ни вам.  
― Нет, конечно, нет, ― засуетился доктор. ― Главное требование ― чтобы случившееся больше никогда не повторилось, и про инъекции не забывайте. 

Потом они говорили о чем-то еще, но Занзасу было трудно сосредоточиться. Он уставился в потолок, прокручивая в памяти услышанный разговор.  
Занзас не знал, какой сейчас год, но, судя по тому, что на голове отца прибавилось седых волос, времени прошло немало. Занзас помнил, как попал сюда. Значит, отец его вылечил. Последствия катастрофы, случившейся в прошлом, удалось устранить. Занзас, задумавшись, не услышал, как отец подошел к нему.  
― Наконец-то ты очнулся! Мы ждали тебя раньше.  
― Как вы себя чувствуете?  
Занзас с трудом поднял ладонь и попытался показать большой палец, но его усилия никого не впечатлили.  
На озабоченный взгляд Тимотео врач ответил, что надо подождать пару дней. Тогда все нормализуется.  
― Вы будете чувствовать себя лучше, молодой человек, ― улыбнулся он. ― Немного реабилитации, и вы станете как новенький. Это ничто по сравнению с восемью годами лечения.  
Занзасу показалось, что он ослышался. Так много времени пройти не могло, нет. Он не мог проспать все это время.  
Видимо, его взгляд расценили верно.  
― А что вы хотели? После бури, помните, ваше состояние ухудшилось? Как и у многих других. Но вы единственный, кого удалось вылечить. Вашему отцу хватило настойчивости и терпения, чтобы выдержать это.  
Занзас бы поспорил.  
Он не знал, какие цели преследовал отец, но он помнил себя совершенно беспомощным, пораженным этой невероятной болезнью. Когда тело внутри будто загоралось от малейшей неверной мысли или любого внешнего раздражителя.  
Занзас помнил, что было после бури.  
Жар, который убивал его изнутри. Он думал, что, стоит притронуться к собственной коже, ― он рассыплется, как выгоревшая головешка. И сквозь этот горящий ад пробивались воспоминания об отце, больницах, песке под ногами и жажде. Занзасу всегда хотелось пить. Как сейчас.  
Он попытался дотянуться до тумбочки ― врач взял стакан и поднес его к губам Занзаса.  
Вода была такой вкусной, что Занзас бы не променял ее ни на какое элитное пойло на свете.  
― Все будет хорошо, ― говорил врач, успокаивая то ли себя самого, то ли Тимотео. 

Занзаса выписали через две недели, за которые отец навестил его всего три раза, и вышвырнули в жизнь, к которой Занзас оказался не готов.  
Он стоял под козырьком больницы, прячась в тени, и разглядывал изменившийся до неузнаваемости пейзаж.  
Город, в котором Заназс вырос, стал другим. Город умер.  
Кругом были пыль и песок, исчезли деревья, оставив после себя одни пни. Выцветшая реклама, бетон, выбеленный солнцем, пустые улицы. Занзас мог бы решить, что все еще спит. После бури, когда его болезнь начала прогрессировать, он помнил, что городу ничего не угрожало, разве что ветром было сломано несколько деревьев. Сейчас же создавалось впечатление, что все восемь лет кругом царили засуха и смерчи.

Перед больницей остановилась машина. Приехал водитель, чтобы отвезти Занзаса домой. Как выяснил через некоторое время Занзас, прежнего дома у него тоже не было. 

 

*** 

Занзас обвел комнату Сквало взглядом. В дальнем углу мутным стеклом был отгорожен душ, встроенный в стену, напротив него блестела металлическая кухонная стойка и маленькая плитка. Холодильник отчего-то стоял у двери, в другом конце комнаты, и Сквало, очевидно, использовал его еще и как тумбочку в прихожей.  
Диван, кресло, столик, впихнутые в оставшееся пространство, завершали картину. У Сквало не было телевизора или компьютера, и Занзасу показалось это настолько странным, что он заподозрил, будто все остальное, самое интересное, Сквало прячет от гостей, скажем, во встроенном в стену шкафу. Подойти и открыть он, конечно, не решился, но при случае собирался проверить.  
― Что, никакой техники?  
― Сейчас все регистрируют. Они скоро будут считать количество произведенного мной дерьма, ― недовольно усмехнулся Сквало. ― Будет больше или меньше ― карантин, ― заржал он. ― Если бы это помогало.  
Занзас слышал о регистрации электронных приборов, но не думал, что все так серьезно. Отец и его окружение никогда на этом не зацикливались. А в полицейском участке Занзас вообще мог воспользоваться любым компьютером, никто ему не запрещал. Да и дело, как пояснили Занзасу, не в том, что правительства боялось заговоров, а в том, чтобы правильно рассчитать нагрузку на сеть от всех подключенных приборов. Энергии ветряков, стоящих за городом, едва хватало, чтобы покрывать нужды населения.  
Занзас открыл бутылку и выпил воды.  
― Так что тебе надо?  
― Посмотреть бурю.  
Сквало грохнул бутылкой о стол и скривился.  
― Это запрещено, и тебе ли не знать. Если это все, что ты хотел, то можешь валить.  
Сквало закинул руку на спинку дивана и подвернул под себя ногу. Снова потянулся к воде.  
― Я знаю, что ты выходишь наружу, когда все остальные сидят по норам.  
Занзас внимательно следил за ним. Он не был уверен, что правильно понял намек Леви, но попытаться стоило. К тому же Леви он знал еще до своей болезни, стал бы он врать.  
― У тебя неправильные данные, ― сказал Сквало, барабаня пальцами по спинке дивана. ― Понятия не имею, о чем ты. Через пару дней нас тут всех закроют на карантин, и хер я выберусь отсюда две недели.  
― Именно на это время тебе нужен был глок, ― усмехнулся Занзас.  
― Ты, может быть, сидишь в это время в уютной квартирке больше, чем шестнадцать квадратных метров, может, даже и не один. А я брал глок, потому что в прошлый раз, когда буря затянулась на месяц, это было невыносимо. Я бы лучше сдох.  
Занзас не верил.  
― Ты не похож на человека, который может пустить себе пулю в лоб.  
― Много ли ты их видел? ― Сквало, видно, надоел этот разговор. ― Думай, что хочешь. И проваливай. 

Занзас поднялся. По прогнозам, у него будет еще два дня, чтобы попытаться уговорить Сквало.  
Он не понимал, зачем ему это нужно. Так было правильно ― и все тут.  
Занзас оперся рукой на спинку кресла.  
― Мне это важно. Я попал в самую первую бурю, никто еще не знал, что это за херня… и получил дозу облучения.  
― Я в курсе твоей чудесной истории. Твой папаша спас тебя, потому что у него были деньги. Ты восемь лет лежал в теплой палате, когда все это время умирали остальные ― кто, как и ты, был облучен, или те, кто пытался спасти первых. Твоей заслуги в том, что ты выжил, нет. Я был тогда на улице, с начала до конца ― я вытаскивал из-под завала человека, когда дом обрушился, а потом искал помощь. ― Сквало стащил перчатку с правой руки: ― вот чем я заплатил. Твой папаша всего лишь откупился деньгами. Не стоит лезть туда, откуда тебя так упорно вытаскивали восемь лет. Убирайся.

Занзас злился.  
Этот Сквало, как описывал его Леви, был себе на уме. Занзас не любил таких. Он успел передумать кучу всего, пока оказался на улице. Все-таки дом произвел на него огромное впечатление, отвратительное. Но Занзас знал, что это еще не самый плохой вариант. Сквало жил, как большинство выживших, но были и те, кто оставались в своих разрушенных домах, потому что не могли позволить себе снять квартиру в многоэтажках, а на время бурь селились в подземные убежища.

Занзас не знал, какими стали бури ― первая не была похожа на следующие ― но думал, мало что изменилось. Занзас хотел увидеть то, что каждый раз убивает его родной город. Увидеть то, что он пережил, встретиться со своими страхами. 

До полицейского участка было пять минут быстрым шагом. Занзас вспомнил, что утром обещал отцу зайти к нему на работу. 

― А, Занзас, проходи, ― отец отложил документы в сторону и кивнул. ― Садись.  
Занзас уже был пару раз в полицейском участке, но до сих пор не мог поверить, что отец стал большим начальником. Он, как и еще один комитет, имели в городе почти абсолютную власть. Отец отвечал за порядок, ЦЕДЕФ ― за все остальное. Они обеспечивали город работой, вели контракты с другими городами, занимались строительством. Отец ловил и сажал в тюрьму тех, кто им мешал. Как выяснилось, в последнее время было неспокойно.  
― Как с работой?  
Отец придвинул к себе кучу чертежей и глотнул из кружки кофе.  
Занзас подошел к столу и замер напротив.  
― Готовимся к буре. Нельзя, чтобы кто-то пострадал, застряв снаружи. Мы каждый раз проверяем планы зданий, а специалисты на месте ищут места, где модет произойти разгерметизация. Хочешь помочь?  
Занзас взял ближайший к нему план здания. Это оказался куб, в котором он недавно побывал.  
― Ужасно прожить всю жизнь в таком месте. Как в тюрьме.  
Тимотео усмехнулся.  
― В тюрьме у нас по-другому, ― улыбнулся Тимотео, ― надо будет провести тебе экскурсию. А пока не отвлекайся.  
Занзас уткнулся в чертеж, пытаясь найти квартиру Сквало. Да, все так, как он и видел, даже мебель была отмечена тех местах, где стояла. Было ли это совпадением или результатом слежек, Занзас не знал и спрашивать не стал.  
Вместо этого он изучил все входы и выходы из куба. Все здания оказались связаны, между ними можно было свободно перемещаться. Даже попасть из куба в его многоэтажку.  
Зато с выходами наружу было туго ― и Занзасу казалось, что это неспроста.  
― Какая у него защита?  
― Железные пластины. Они выдвинутся сверху и снизу и закроют все стены по периметру. Впечатляющее зрелище, я как-то это видел.  
― И наш дом тоже?  
Занзас спросил о той квартире, где жил уже месяц. Отец появлялся там редко, он предпочитал оставаться внизу, поближе к работе.  
― Да, ― сказал Тимотео. ― Это самый эффективный способ.  
― Это похоже на ловушку.  
― Ты всегда можешь спуститься ко мне вниз, в штабе для полицейских есть все условия, чтобы нормально работать даже в такое время.  
― Да что в это время можно делать?  
― Мы патрулируем коридоры домов. И расследования никто не отменял. Тебе не стоит так легкомысленно относиться к работе. Когда ты собираешься приступить?  
Отец отчего-то решил, что его работа в участке ― дело решенное. До своей болезни Занзас и правда думал, что это так, но теперь не был уверен в том, что это ему действительно нужно.  
― Я думал продолжить обучение в университете.  
Тимотео хмыкнул.  
― На кого? Юриста? ― сразу же схватился он за эту идею. ― Тоже может быть не лишним. Только если хочешь учиться на юридическом, то время стоит проводить не со Сквало, а с другим преподавателем.  
Конечно, отец за ним следил. Скорее всего, камер в коридорах домов совсем нельзя избежать.  
― Ты его знаешь?  
― Он помогал раскрыть нам пару дел. Толковый парень, только специализация у него очень уж ненужная теперь. Древние языки. Кому они нужны, когда мир на грани.  
Занзас и сам не верил, что Сквало мог быть интересен его предмет. С первой минуты знакомства он чувствовал только исходящую от него опасность. Даже дома, когда тот, развалившись, полулежал на диване, Занзаса не покидало это ощущение.  
Пялясь в карту, Занзас успел прикинуть кратчайший путь до квартиры Сквало и уже думал, что вечером стоит еще раз его навестить, как в здании запищала сирена. Отец бросился к компьютеру и уставился в экран.  
― Буря будет жаркой, продлится неделю. Воды надо запасти на две.  
Занзас слышал, что бывало и наоборот. Пустыня вокруг оставалась пустыней, но много дней дули такие ледяные ветра, что потом защиту с домов не могли снять еще сутки, так промерзало железо. В прошлый раз около сотни человек нашли замерзшими насмерть ― защитный контур был поврежден, но заметили это слишком поздно.  
― Эй, Роуди, скажи своим, чтобы дали сообщение по новостям. И следите, чтобы в пунктах выдачи воды не было давки, пусть Хибари и его отдел возьмут на контроль.  
Парень примерно возраста Занзаса, откликнувшийся на имя, кивнул.  
― Крайний срок закрытия стоянок ― завтра в шесть часов вечера. В девять начинаем опускать защитный контур на дома. Никаких жертв в этот раз.  
Роуди снова кивнул и наконец-то смылся из кабинета.  
Занзас поднялся.  
― Пойду загоню машину, пока всем не пришла в голову эта мысль. Не хочу торчать в очереди у парковки весь вечер.  
Отец кивнул и ничего не сказал. 

В шестнадцать у Занзаса было три машины. Сейчас осталась одна ― больше иметь не разрешалось, потому что каждой семье давалось одно парковочное место. Отец ездил на служебной, выбирался редко, а вот Занзасу понравилось кататься по пустынным улицам. Он был рад, что уцелел его любимый мазератти.  
Гараж был подземным, находился где-то между высоткой Занзаса и кубом, где жил Сквало. Судя по всему, парковка обслуживала все дома.  
Такая же ситуация была с пятью ресторанами, притулившимися на первых этажах зданий, прачечными и парой гипермаркетов. Была пара отдельных забегаловок, сумевших уцелеть каким-то образом, ― теперь хозяева сами защищали их от бурь, ― но они не пользовались популярностью. Сквало, однажды катавшись по городу, увидел работающую пиццерию. Говорили, что на подъезде к городу сохранилась маленькая частная больница, а еще дальше, совсем в сторону ветряков, ― костел, на который при теперешней жизни было всем плевать. 

Сквало пришел поздно вечером.  
К тому времени Занзас уже успел переиграть во все игры на смартфоне, посадить батарею и успеть привыкнуть к непроглядной темноте. На этаже были датчики движения, но сидеть и размахивать руками, чтобы в коридоре горел свет, не хотелось.  
Сквало устало вздохнул, увидев Занзаса у своей двери, но ничего не сказал.  
― Твоя наглость не знает границ. Жаль, что на тебя нет управы.  
Занзас поднялся, разминая затекшие ноги.  
― Отец думает, что я буду поступать на твой факультет, и не одобряет мой выбор.  
― Еще бы, я бы сгорел со стыда, если бы мой сын занимался такой херней. Иди и стань копом, заодно отвали от меня.  
Сквало открыл дверь. Занзас протиснулся внутрь первым.  
― Я бы хотел отдохнуть. Завтра вечером тут будет шумно.  
Занзасу говорили, что весь вечер накануне бури в городе гудят сирены.  
Сквало стащил перчатки, кинул куртку в сторону. Занзас смотрел, как растет куча одежды на кровати, потом перевел взгляд на Сквало, стараясь не пялиться, но не смог. Сквало повернулся, собрал волосы на затылке и наскоро закрутил. Свет скользнул по спине, оголившимся плечам, и Занзас увидел на его коже тонкие росчерки шрамов.  
Это не было похоже на несчастный случай, скорее, они остались от оружия.  
Сквало достал из шкафа полотенце и пошел в угол, где был душ.  
Занзас сел рядом с кучей одежды на диван, кресло оказалось занято рюкзаком. Сквало точно куда-то собирался.  
― Откуда у тебя шрамы?  
― А ты мастер лезть не в свои дела, ― услышал Занзас сквозь шум воды.  
Занзас видел силуэт Сквало за запотевшим стеклом. Вот так, не видя самого Сквало, говорить было легче.  
― Ты же знаешь, кто я и кто мой отец. Одно мое слово ― и у тебя при обыске найдут достаточно, чтобы ты провел оставшуюся жизнь в тюрьме.  
Вода резко перестала литься. Полотенце исчезло со стеклянной стенки, а через секунду взбешенный Сквало вцепился Занзасу в горло искусственной рукой.  
― Я тебе не по зубам, ― прошипел он, наваливаясь сильнее. Занзас чувствовал, как сжимают шею пальцы, и кожа горит под каждым, будто рука Сквало была из раскаленного железа.  
Пронеслась мысль, что Сквало его правда придушит, но тот вдруг отпустил.  
― В следующий раз я не остановлюсь, ― он все еще опирался рукой на спинку дивана, нависая над Занзасом. ― Ни твой отец, ни твои угрозы меня не остановят. Ты провалялся в больнице восемь лет, ничего не знаешь о мире, но лезешь туда, куда тебе лезть не следует. Все, кто выходил наружу в бурю из-за своего сраного любопытства, умирали ― сразу или позже.  
Сквало отошел и принялся рыться в рюкзаке, а потом и вовсе вывернул оттуда все содержимое.  
― Ты выходил и выжил. Я видел записи с камер.  
― Нет никаких записей, ― рыкнул Сквало, вытряхивая содержимое рюкзака на кресло. ― Убирайся.  
― Я скажу, что у тебя мой пистолет, тебя посадят на карантин, пока его не найдут.  
― Если бы ты не читал жопой устав в участке, то знал бы, что за двое суток полицейские рассматривают только неотложные дела. Рыться в моей квартире они придут, когда все закончится.  
Занзас рассматривал барахло на кресле. Он думал, в рюкзаке было что-то для побега, но там оказалась только одежда. Занзас ощущал, как внутри становится сильнее невнятное чувство, мучившее его с тех самых пор, как он проснулся. Злость. Отец решил все за него. Забрал у него восемь лет. Теперь Сквало не давал делать то, что он хочет.  
― Может, я предпочел бы сдохнуть через месяц, а не быть лабораторной крысой восемь лет. ― Занзас пошел к выходу. Ему нужно было знать правду, увидеть все своими глазами. ― Значит, я справлюсь сам.  
Он дернул за ручку, но дверь не открылась.  
― Выпусти меня, ― Занзас повернулся и прислонился спиной к двери. Сквало все еще расхаживал по квартире в полотенце, он молчал и хмурился. Занзас подумал, что здесь не хватает света. Отсутствие окон душило его. Как Сквало мог тут жить?  
Тот, казалось, забыл о его присутствии. Он хмуро изучал что-то с тех пор, как ему пришла информация на планшет.  
― Эй.  
― Заткнись. Сядь и напиши завещание, пока я занят.  
― Это значит, что ты согласен?  
Сквало поднял взгляд и хмуро на него посмотрел. Он быстро оделся и смахнул вещи на пол с кресла. Уселся напротив Занзаса.  
― Я прибью тебя, если будет малейшая угроза. Я не буду вытаскивать тебя, если что-то случится. Я оставлю тебя снаружи и не потащу за собой. Там каждый сам за себя. Если ты слабак и решил поиграть в приключения, то ты сдохнешь, так что про завещание я не шучу.  
Он оперся локтями на колени, наклонившись вперед, и посмотрел так серьезно, что Занзасу стало не по себе.  
― Второе, после завещания, что надо сделать, это найти того, кто будет за тебя просиживать задницу в твоей квартире.  
― Это еще зачем?  
― А ты не думал, что делают патрули во время бури? Тупо шляются по коридорам от скуки? У них у всех тепловые датчики. Если тебя не будет в квартире, это вызовет очень много вопросов, даже твой папаша тебя не спасет.  
― Допустим, я проведу кого-нибудь к себе. Что помешает им зайти и проверить?  
― Двери блокируются, в прошлый раз были такие сильные магнитные возмущения, что пришлось сидеть без электричества несколько дней. Дежурные записывают, чьи квартиры пусты, а потом начинаются проверки. И почему я это тебе рассказываю? Нельзя жить в мире, ничего о нем не зная. Хоть бы книг каких почитал по выживанию… А ты еще и приключений искать собрался…  
Сквало откинулся в кресле, вытянув ноги и устроив пятки на диване напротив. Он что-то снова набирал в планшете.  
― Он не зарегистрирован.  
Сквало не ответил, только взглянул так, будто Занзас сморозил глупость.  
― Чем ты, блядь, на самом деле занимаешься? Я никогда не поверю, что ты переводишь древние книжки с мертвых языков.  
Сквало хмыкнул и качнулся в кресле.  
― Иди домой и реши проблему с тем, кто будет торчать вместо тебя в квартире. В шесть буду ждать тебя здесь с вещами. Нужна одежда, будет пиздец как холодно. Бери все, что хочешь, кроме еды, она не нужна.  
― Что-то еще?  
― Очень надеюсь на твою сознательность, ― Сквало оторвался от планшета и посмотрел на Занзаса. ― Если ты приведешь кого-то с собой, грохну всех.  
Занзас усмехнулся. Не дождется. 

***  
Сквало надеялся, что Занзас не придет. До шести оставалось пять минут. Сквало не хотел компании, но его убедили взять Занзаса с собой.  
Путешествие могло убить Занзаса ― или навсегда заставить встать на их сторону. Сквало не верил, что Занзас бросит ту жизнь, что у него есть, обменяв на мираж. Сквало и сам до конца не верил, что его жизнь когда-то изменится.  
В дверь постучали. 

У Занзаса за спиной был огромный рюкзак, с такими раньше ходили в походы. Теперь было некуда ― только в пустыню, которая расползлась вокруг города.  
― Что с домом и с отцом?  
― Я сказал, что буду сидеть у себя, хотя он предлагал остаться в убежище внизу. Вместо меня один из друзей Леви.  
Сквало хмыкнул. Кажется, Занзас многого о Леви не знал.  
― Идем, ― Сквало кивнул в сторону двери.  
― А как насчет твоей квартиры?  
― Я уже позаботился об этом.  
Сквало вытеснил его в коридор и закрыл дверь.  
Они спустились вниз. Пользоваться главным входом было нельзя, Сквало вел их к тому, который контролировал один из его знакомых, ― только он мог помочь стереть информацию о том, что они выходили.  
― Ты там осторожнее, Сквало.  
― И тебе не скучать, лягушонок.  
Пацан скривился, но Сквало знал, что Фран никогда ему не навредит. Жаль, что он не шел в этот раз с ними, порой его присутствие было забавным. 

Куб остался позади. Тень больше не скрывала их. Они шли по занесенной песком дороге в сторону разрушенных бараков.  
Занзас молчал, и Сквало почти забыл, что он идет не один, пока не оказался у дверей гаража. Развалины скрипели. Еще пару бурь он выстоит, а потом придется подумать о новом укрытии для машины.  
Сквало открыл багажник старого фордика и кинул туда свой рюкзак. Занзас последовал его примеру.  
Они уселись в машину в молчании, но потом Занзас не выдержал:  
― Куда мы едем?  
― Ты же не думал, что мы выйдем из здания и останемся сидеть под стенами?  
― Ветер усиливается, ― нахмурился Занзас. Он смотрел то на Сквало, то в окно, в которое бился пыльный ветер.  
― Ты совсем не представляешь, что будет, да? ― устало спросил Сквало. Занзас молчал. ― Мы уже не можем вернуться.  
Почему-то Сквало думал, что сейчас совершает самую большую ошибку в жизни. Он не боялся того, что их ждало, не пугала его и вероятность, что Занзас мог не вернуться ― были уже случаи, когда любопытные, не те, кому действительно надо выйти в бурю, не возвращались. Сквало знал, что будет не виноват, если с Занзасом что-то случится. Занзас был обузой, от которой хотелось скорее отделаться, но раз уж так вышло, что тот потащился с ним, Сквало не мог дать помереть ему в этой вылазке. Занзас бесил его до зубовного скрежета ― незнанием, нежеланием знать, самоуверенностью, но Сквало и сам был когда-то такой. Занзасу просто надо было получить урок, чтобы с него сбило спесь. Сквало не сомневался, что это случится в ближайшее время.  
Занзас положил руку на руль, стиснул пальцы, мешая вести.  
― Не думай, что я откажусь.  
Сквало вздохнул. С такими упертыми типами ему редко приводилось встречаться, главным образом, потому что никто все равно не мог сравниться с ним самим.  
Темное облако на горизонте приближалось. И часа не пройдет, как оно накроет все вокруг. Им нужно было успеть доехать до седьмой зоны, в защищенное убежище, иначе их просто снесет с дороги. 

Город делился на зоны, населенными были только первая и вторая. Вместо того, чтобы расти вширь, как раньше, город рос ввысь. Чем богаче – тем ближе к центру и выше, чем беднее ― тем ближе к окраинам. Исключениями были городские учреждения, такие как полицейский участок, школы, университет и больница. Они размещались максимально близко друг к другу. Чаще всего они занимали нижние этажи жилых домов. На время одной из бурь Сквало оставался в университете, потому что подземный этаж был оборудован на случай непредвиденных ситуаций. Он просто не успел доехать до дома, засиделся над одним делом, а когда двинулся, было уже поздно. Тогда он провел неделю со своими учениками. В целом, было неплохо. Сквало никогда не испытывал проблем в общении со студентами. Он презирал их, идиотов, просиживающих штаны за партами, когда мир требовал от них идти и менять его. Он бы разогнал этот университет к чертям, но слишком уж удобным прикрытием он был.  
― А я ведь тебя помню. Мы вместе учились на курсах полицейских, ― сказал Сквало. ― Ты первую неделю ныл, пока тебе не устроили темную, ― засмеялся он.  
Занзас фыркнул.  
― Я тоже тебя помню. Почему ты работаешь в этой дыре, вместо того, чтобы быть копом?  
― Я им был, ― Сквало остановился. Они подъехали к заброшенной закусочной. ― Не сложилось, ― он открыл дверь, и его слова проглотил ветер. Швырнул волосы ему в лицо, дернул полы расстегнутой куртки и сыпанул песком на сидение. ― Выходи.  
Они выгрузили вещи, и Сквало загнал машину в кирпичный гараж.  
― Мы будем сидеть тут?  
― Что, твой порыв уже не кажется тебе хорошей идеей? Когда я говорил, что это смертельно опасно, я не шутил.  
Сквало порылся в карманах и достал связку ключей. Отворил два замка на обшарпанной деревянной двери и еще два ― на внутренней железной.  
Внутри было темно. Занзас топтался у порога, пока Сквало не включил свет.  
― Это ненадолго. Когда буря усилится, свет отрубят.  
Сквало зашел в кладовку за прилавком и, отодвинув тумбу в сторону, открыл крышку люка.  
― Подавай вещи и спускайся за мной.  
Они остановились посреди погреба. Занзас осматривался. Сквало вытащил из рюкзака куртку и, свернув, положил под голову, улегшись на продавленный матрас в углу.  
― Еще один есть за полками, ― сказал он, кивнув на деревянные стеллажи.  
Занзас притащил его и устроился рядом. Подумав, прихватил с полки бутылку портвейна.  
― Откуда здесь продукты?  
― Я привозил, когда была возможность вырваться.  
Занзас открыл бутылку.  
― Голова будет болеть, если пить в одно рыло, ― усмехнулся Сквало, выдергивая бутылку у него из рук. Сделал глоток.  
Занзас пялился на него.  
― Ну давай, рассказывай, как тебе живется.  
Занзас поднял бровь.  
― А что еще делать? Спать рано, а у меня в кои-то веки есть компания. И не какая-то, а сам шерифский сынок.  
― Так и будешь подъебывать все время?  
― Пока не знаю, ― улыбнулся Сквало. ― Так что, планы на будущее? Форма копа, почет и уважение?  
Занзас скривился.  
― Чтобы меня считали и дальше папочкиным сынком?  
Сквало отпил еще из бутылки и улегся на спину, закинув руку за голову.  
― Сам посуди, вариантов немного. Или ты коп, или торчишь в университете, а потом становишься врачом или каким-нибудь техническим специалистом, или тюремщиком. Остальные ― мусор. Тебе повезло родиться в твоей семье. Кому-то никогда не светит пробиться наверх.  
― Как тебе?  
Сквало рассмеялся. Все-таки восемь лет в больнице никому на пользу не шли.  
― Мне это не нужно.  
― У тебя нет амбиций?  
― Они есть у всех. ― Сквало потянулся и получше скомкал куртку под головой. ― В мои не входят тачки и пентхаус. С первой бури люди здорово изменились. ― Сквало поднес к глазам свою искусственную руку и медленно шевелили пальцами, будто видел ее впервые. ― У людей ничего не осталось. Вспомни, что было десять лет назад. То изобилие, те пирушки, на которых ты нажирался в общежитии. Сейчас у нас искусственное пиво, а достать что-то крепче почти невозможно. Портвейн сохранился еще с тех времен, ― сказал Сквало. ― Теперь он редкость.  
Занзас тоже улегся и смотрел, как сгибаются сочленения пальцев Сквало, ― тот снял перчатку, и теперь его кисть красиво переливалась в свете пыльной лампочки.  
― Что бы ты делал на моем месте? Если заснул бы в шестнадцать, а проснулся в двадцать четыре.  
― Пристрелил отца, ― усмехнулся Сквало. ― Он не имел права лишать тебя времени.  
― Я был болен.  
― Многие были больны. Лучше сдохнуть достойно, чем валяться и ждать метафорического лечения.  
― Мне не дали решать.  
― Ты был глуп и напуган. Не дай решать им за себя снова, ― Сквало повернулся к нему, пытаясь найти в Занзасе что-то, что было бы похоже на согласие с его словами. Занзас смотрел на него в ответ, но мысли его были далеко. 

 

Занзас проснулся от шума. Ему казалось, что на их дом валятся бетонные плиты ― так гудели стены вокруг. Воздух стал сухим, и Занзас облизал колючую корку на губах. Он потянулся, чтобы включить лампу.  
― Не смей.  
Сквало не спал.  
Занзасу в губы ткнулось что-то холодное, край бутылки, в которой оказалась вода.  
― Спасибо, ― сказал он и лег обратно. Становилось холоднее, Занзас подумал, что не зря взял с собой куртку.  
― А чего хочешь ты? ― спросил Занзас.  
― Свободы, ― сказал Сквало так тихо, кажется, думая, что Занзас не услышит.  
Но он услышал и потом еще долго думал о том, почему Сквало хочет именно этого. Он ведь видел, что ни одна стена, ни один приказ не могли удержать Сквало, если он что-то задумал. Тогда почему он хотел свободы? Никто не держал его. Сквало мог идти туда, куда пожелает. От него никто ничего не ждал. Не видел в его лице продолжение династии полицейских и защитников города.  
Занзас в гробу видел эти ожидания.  
Но почему Сквало хотел свободы, Занзас так и не смог понять. 

В следующий раз его растолкал Сквало. Горел свет, а снаружи не доносилось ни звука.  
― Вставай, нам надо успеть попасть в десятую зону.  
Даже много лет назад это было очень далеко. Теперь Занзас даже представить не мог, как они туда доберутся и сохранились ли туда дороги. Десятой зоной обозначался пригород, где когда-то был огромный парк. Дальше была еще одна зона ― одиннадцатая, где некогда был аэропорт.  
Они наскоро перекусили консервированной ветчиной и хлебом, которые Сквало взял с собой, собрали вещи и поднялись наверх.  
Дыхание вырывалось маленькими облачками пара.  
Занзас надел куртку и открыл двери. Он стоял на пороге, а черные облака висели так низко, будто грозили обрушиться страшным ливнем или снегопадом.  
― У нас есть часов пять, не больше. Придется торопиться, дорога говно.  
Занзас смотрел в черное затихшее небо, пытаясь угадать, где сейчас солнце.  
― И так будет все две недели? ― спросил он, усаживаясь в остывшую машину.  
― Нет, ― хлопнул дверью Сквало. Он него пахло бензином, пахло так, как раньше, на старых заправках, знакомо и опасно одновременно. ― Сам увидишь.  
Занзас не мог понять, что чувствовал с тех пор, как отправился в это путешествие. Ему было спокойно, но в груди все цепенело каждый раз, когда он открывал для себя что-то новое. Сквало вел себя так, будто видел все тысячу раз, казалось, Занзас никогда не увидит удивления на его лице.  
― Сколько раз ты выходил так?  
― Больше тридцати. Смотри, ― Сквало кивнул на горизонт, ― там уже началось, ― он не отводил взгляд от кривых, втиснувшихся в промежуток между тучами и землей молний. ― Если в нас попадет такая ― пиздец, ― сказал он.  
― Тебя это не пугает?  
― Мы ничего не можем сделать, только ехать вперед.  
Сквало был прав. Отчего-то смирение в его голосе казалось Занзасу страшнее, чем злость. Сквало не был из тех, кто просто так сдался бы. Занзас вспомнил его, мелкого пацана из школы полиции. Его пытались задирать по многим причинам: он был сиротой, не мог купить дорогой гаджет или похвастаться красивой подружкой, за него никто не заступался, но он выкручивался сам, был злой, как черт, и обид не прощал.  
Он вряд ли изменился. Такие не меняются.  
Занзас теперь жалел, что не стал ему тогда другом. Может, сейчас бы все было по-другому.  
― Прекрати думать об этом, ― сказал Сквало. ― У тебя такое лицо, будто ты совершил самую большую в жизни ошибку, понял, а теперь жалеешь. А то я выкину тебя из машины.  
Занзас повернулся к нему.  
― В шестнадцать я был говнюком, да?  
― Не больше, чем остальные, ― засмеялся Сквало. ― Все говнюки в шестнадцать. Ненавижу подростков.  
Занзас хотел поговорить о прошлом, но не мог придумать тему. Сквало ему не помогал: он явно был настроен молчать всю дорогу. Молнии сверкали все ближе, падали отсветами на лицо Сквало, на секунду расчерчивая его шрамами ― такими же, как у Занзаса.  
Они проехали по старому вздыбленному мосту, свернули направо, на едва заметную дорогу среди поля, заросшего колючками. Занзас помнил эту дорогу, много раз в детстве они ездили на озеро купаться. Но озеро высохло примерно шесть лет назад, и теперь перед ними был большой карьер. Сквало уверенно гнал по берегу, огибая бывшее озеро. На другой стороне чернели выжженные деревья. Леса тоже больше не было.  
Сквало остановился у рыбацкой лачуги.  
Занзас вышел и поежился от холодного ветра, пронизывающего до костей.  
Сквало схватил вещи и бросил на землю. Машина снова отправилась в гараж ― на этот раз, грубо выложенный крупными речными камнями. Сквало пришлось заехать вниз, на уровень подвала. Ворота опустились со скрипом. Занзас окончательно понял, что им придется провести эту ночь тут, в каменном сарае, который казался настолько продуваемым всеми ветрами, что от одного взгляда на него становилось холодно.  
Сквало пропустил Занзаса с вещами вперед.  
Внутри и правда было чудовищно холодно. Сквало принес откуда-то дров и свалил их в углу, у камина. Несколько минут потребовалось, чтобы загорелась отсыревшая бумага, а потом занялись дрова.  
Стразу стало уютнее. Занзас подошел к огню и подставил руки.  
Сквало проверил, хорошо ли закрыты окна, подергав доски, которыми они были забиты изнутри.  
― Тут же будет потоп, ― сказал Занзас, смотря на щели между досками.  
― Будет град. И очень холодно. Если хочешь, можешь завесить окна тряпками, ― он ткнул пальцем в гору барахла в углу. Занзас хотел послать его, но потом передумал. Ему придется сидеть тут всю ночь. Если эта херня сделает дом хоть чуть теплее ― он этим займется.  
Сквало возился у камина, кипятил воду в котелке, а потом заварил чай.  
К этому моменту руки Занзаса совсем окоченели. Сквало плеснул в чай что-то из своей фляжки и протянул металлическую кружку Занзасу.  
― За то, что завтра ты проснешься в другом мире, ― сказал Сквало и отвернулся к огню. Сейчас Занзасу казалось, что Сквало ― просто плод его воображения. Он казался таким ненастоящим, что до одури захотелось прикоснуться к нему. Занзас протянул руку, но Сквало перехватил ее и заставил опустить.  
― Не надо, ― сказал он серьезно, хотя Занзас ничего такого и не хотел делать. Он был потерянным и запутавшимся. И Сквало понимал его лучше, чем он сам себя.  
Занзас смотрел на него, делая вид, что смотрит на огонь. Он так и не отодвинул руку, почти прикасаясь к бедру Сквало, и Занзас мог поклясться, что то тепло, которое он чувствовал, не было теплом от огня.  
Позже Сквало поднялся, закинул дров в камин и притащил откуда-то одеяла. Град пытался разбить стены и добраться до них, но Занзасу было спокойно. Они улеглись у огня, Занзас укутался в одеяло и смотрел на огонь, пока не заснул. 

Занзасу снилось, что над его головой громко поют птицы. Где-то плещется вода. Сквало подходит к двери, открывает ее на распашку, и Занзаса сбивают с ног свет и запахи родившегося за ночь мира.  
Занзасу это не снилось.  
Когда свет перестал слепить глаза так, что по щекам текли слезы, Занзас шагнул на крыльцо и уселся на первую ступеньку, не веря собственным глазам.  
То, что он помнил об этом месте, меркло по сравнению с тем, что было теперь.  
У его ног колосилась высокая осока, а дальше, вниз, к воде, уходил белый крупный песок, переливающийся на солнце. На другой стороне озера зеленел берег, поросший кустарником. Занзас наклонился и взял песок в руку, пропустил его сквозь пальцы и замер, заметив Сквало. Тот стоял в озере по колено в воде, а вокруг него бежало по волнам синее сияние. Занзас подумал, что ошибся, но оно не исчезало. Сквало, кажется, был настолько поглощен происходящим, что ничего и никого не замечал. Он шагнул еще вперед, брюки липли к ногам. Теперь он касался ладонями воды. Волосы расползались за его спиной по волнам, как сеть.  
Он взмахнул руками, брызги заблестели перед ним двумя радужным дугами, и упал вперед. Вода c плеском сомкнулась над ним.  
Занзас вглядывался в прозрачную поверхность и больше не видел Сквало. Подошел к самой кромке, ― вода облизывала носки ботинок, ― но все равно он ничего не мог разглядеть. Видел мелкие камни на дне, видел затонувшие ветки, ― только и всего.  
Сквало показался на противоположном берегу, потом снова исчез. Занзас потрогал рукой воду, она была прохладной и мягкой, будто с ней смешались вчерашние облака.  
― Не лезь в озеро.  
Занзас нахмурился.  
― Потом расскажу, не лезь пока.  
Сквало снова исчез. Занзас сел обратно на единственную ступеньку и разулся, закопался ступнями в песок. Он смотрел на воду и чувствовал спокойствие. Мог бы просидеть так вечно. Солнце то появлялось, то исчезало за облаками. Дерево, растущее рядом с домиком, отбрасывало легкую тень. Его листва была такой яркой и свежей, будто только вчера была весна. Занзас подставил лицо солнцу. Он не помнил, сколько просидел так, когда вдруг почувствовал дурноту, подступающую к горлу.  
Он поднялся, думая умыться, но не дошел до воды, свалился на песок и уже не мог встать. Слабость, навалившаяся на него, не давала пошевелить даже рукой. Занзас, уткнувшись щекой в песок, лежал и смотрел, как блестит в паре шагов от него озеро. 

Сквало заметил его не сразу. К тому моменту Занзас уже не понимал, что ему мерещится, а что происходит на самом деле. Сквало присел перед ним на корточки и говорил что-то про идиотов.  
Прикоснулся к нему рукой, она была такой же приятной на ощупь, как вода. От Сквало исходило какое-то неяркое свечение, и, когда Занзас сказал об этом, с лица Сквало спала растерянность.  
Он потащил Занзаса в дом, уложил на матрас и дал воды.  
― Я уеду на пару часов, нужна помощь, чтобы привести тебя в порядок.  
Занзас молча наблюдал, как Сквало роется в его вещах. Когда он вытащил футляр с ампулами с его лекарством, лицо его изменилось.  
― Ты умереть хотел?  
Сквало повернулся к нему. Занзас не мог оторвать взгляда от его изогнутых в гневе губ.  
― Ты же знал, что тебе ни в коем случае нельзя находиться снаружи.  
― Если ты взял меня с собой, значит, был уверен, что можно.  
― Я не знал, как тебя лечили.  
― Теперь знаешь.  
Блядь, да, теперь он знал и помочь никак не мог. А тот, кто мог, вряд ли захочет это делать.  
Сквало сунул футляр в карман и засобирался.  
― Не выходи наружу, даже если почувствуешь себя лучше. Сиди тут. Я вернусь.  
Занзас кивнул и уставился в потолок.  
В больнице он умирал восемь лет, теперь ему было не страшно. 

― Он уже перешел грань, я ничего не могу сделать.  
― Он не заходил в воду.  
― Сквало, ты, наверное, забыл, что для каждого источник разный. Ему не нужно было заходить в воду, у него пламя неба. Ему достаточно было просто погулять на солнце.  
Занзас открыл глаза. Над ним стояли двое. Сквало стоял спиной к камину и спорил с человеком, похожим на тех, с плакатов «их разыскивают». В отделении отца. Неряшливый вид «доктора» и черные круги под глазами говорили о том, что у него была нелегкая… жизнь.  
― Это Шамал, ― Сквало заметил, что Занзас проснулся. ― Он был врачом, пока не проебал последние мозги, ― Сквало сказал это так пренебрежительно, что о врачебных талантах Занзас понял все сразу. ― Он бабник. Ты ему не очень интересен, потому что у тебя нет сисек. Извини.  
Шамал никак не отреагировал на слова Сквало.  
― Твое лечение давало тебе выбор. У тебя не стало его тогда, когда ты решил вылезти в бурю наружу, а не сидеть в теплой квартирке. Потом ты обязательно себя пожалеешь, но сейчас надо решить два вопроса.  
Он подошел к столу и взял ампулы с вакциной.  
― Как давно ты делал укол в последний раз?  
― Три дня назад, перед тем, как ехать сюда.  
Шамал присел на край стола.  
― Хорошо, что их научный отдел все еще делает дерьмовые лекарства. Тебе надо перестать колоть это, ― Шамал уронил ампулу на пол. ― Тебе уже ничего не поможет, если ты не найдешь свой источник энергии. Помоги ему, ― обратился Шамал к Сквало. Занзас не понимал, о чем они. Но судя по тому, как Сквало нахмурился, ему не понравились слова Шамала.  
― Что, если его не будет в этот раз?  
― Следующая буря будет скоро. Пару недель-месяц он протянет.  
Сквало выглядел обеспокоенным.  
― С чего такие прогнозы? Раньше они были четыре-пять раз в год.  
― Тебе стоит кое с кем поговорить. Он жаловался, что давно тебя не видел. ― Шамал достал из внутреннего кармана куртки письмо.  
― Я не смогу приехать раньше следующего раза.  
Шамал кивнул.  
― Разберись тут, ― он посмотрел на Занзаса так, будто давал Сквало приказ прикончить его. ― Будешь давать то, что я привез, его лекарство нужно вывести из организма, иначе он загнется. Помогать тебе не буду.  
Сквало пихнул его в бок, Шамал почти смог увернуться.  
― Слишком много сидишь на заднице, ― усмехнулся Сквало. ― Скоро тебя и ребенок уделает.  
Шамал обернулся на пороге.  
― Я надеру тебе задницу при следующей встрече.  
На улице заревел мотор байка. Занзас попытался подняться, чтобы посмотреть, на чем приехал этот доктор.  
― У него Кавасаки, модель не помню, ― сказал Сквало, угадав, почему задергался Занзас.  
Сквало опустился рядом и полез в сумку, оставленную Шамалом. Вытащил оттуда пакет с капельницами.  
― Считай, тебе не повезло ― вместо прогулок тебе все время придется просидеть тут.  
― Почему это?  
Он задрал рукав на правой руке Занзаса, закатал почти до подмышки. Сквало протер свои перчатки намоченной в антисептике салфеткой.  
― Вот поэтому.  
Занзас вздрогнул, когда холодная салфетка коснулась сгиба на локте.  
― Не знаю, как ты будешь объяснять папе, почему у тебя все руки будут исколоты. Но ты большой мальчик, придумаешь.  
―Ты этим когда-нибудь раньше занимался?  
Сквало всадил ему в вену иголку и закрепил пластырем.  
― А ты как думаешь? ― Он прицепил пакет с лекарством на гвоздь у камина. Довольно посмотрел на Занзаса.  
― Лучше тебе не двигаться. Совсем.  
Он сел напротив, на подушки, сложенные на скатанный матрас, и вытянул ноги. Снял свою кожанку и достал из сумки Шамала бутылку.  
― Зря я взял тебя с собой, ― сказал он, прислонился затылком к стене и отвинтил крышку. ― Одни проблемы.  
Занзас смотрел на него. Сквало расплывался. Занзас хотел потереть глаза, но Сквало остановил.  
― Не поможет.  
Он откинул волосы за спину и выпил.  
― Не мешают?  
― Нет. Когда-нибудь я обстригу их.  
Занзас хмыкнул.  
― Это обещание. Себе. Чтобы всегда помнить.  
― Кто-то рисует крестики на руке, чтобы помнить, ― усмехнулся Занзас. Сквало подтянул ноги к себе и уставился на носки своих сапог. ― Но, видимо, это не твой вариант. Кто этот врач?  
― Такой же, как я. Тебе, наверное, рассказали сказку о том, что все, кто попал в первую бурю, погибли в адских муках?  
Да, что-то такое Занзас слышал пару сотен раз с тех пор, как его выпустили из больницы.  
― Погибли не все. Большая часть подохла в тюрьме, многих просто пристрелили, как бешеных собак. Сквало прислонился затылком к стене и, уставившись в потолок, продолжил: ― После бури у многих из них появились некоторые… способности. Опасные способности. Кто-то мог проходить сквозь стены, кто-то ― читать мысли, одно было общим ― все они стали намного сильнее, чем обычные люди. Сначала все было в порядке, ― усмехнулся он, ― ну, в относительном порядке. А потом многие поехали крышей.  
― А ты?  
― Я тоже чувствовал это. В то время я еще работал в полицейском участке. Однажды мне пришлось преследовать какого-то мелкого ублюдка, обворовавшего магазин. Он был вооружен, но шансов против меня у него не было. Я догнал его за несколько минут, мой напарник прилично отстал. Я загнал вора в тупик и тогда меня накрыло.  
Я пришел в себя, когда меня тряс напарник. Я стоял в луже крови того пацана, под ногами валялся мой пистолет, и тогда я понял, что сделал. Тот пацан был мразью, но он не сопротивлялся при задержании, как потом я написал в рапорте. Дело замяли, но из полиции я ушел. Лицензии на ношение оружия у меня тоже теперь нет.  
Занзас читал об этом в личном деле Сквало. Но там ничего не было о том, что у него были какие-либо проявления последствий облучения.  
― Тогда я думал, что работа меня испортила. Пил пачками прописанные успокоительные, ходил на группы управления гневом, заливал выпивкой, но эта чудовищная жажда жестокости не проходила. В то время попавшие в бурю испытывали примерно одни и те же симптомы. У полицейских та осень звалась кровавой, из-за количества убийств и преступлений. Многие не могли сидеть дома и топить свое сумасшествие, я тоже был на грани, когда службы забили тревогу ― приближалась еще одна буря. Я думал, не буду нигде скрываться, несмотря на запрет, ― выйду и сдохну, потому что это был уже не я. То, во что превратилась моя жизнь за какие-то три месяца, была полнейшим дерьмом, я не хотел так больше жить.  
Даже не помню, как оказался снаружи, пришел в себя, потому что задыхался, засыпанный песком. Все еще был сильный ветер, сносивший с ног. Я забился в какой-то сарай, едва уцелевший после бури, и просидел там всю ночь. А утром пошел дождь. Он лил стеной, я думал переждать, но он и не собирался прекращаться. Тот момент, когда я вышел из своего укрытия стал откровением.  
Я не чувствовал ни холода, ни усталости. Я не чувствовал гнева внутри, от которого не помогали не успокоительные, ни другие средства. Я понял, что спасен.  
― Тот гнев, который ты испытывал раньше… на что он похож?  
Занзас заметил его заинтересованный взгляд.  
― Эта злость, она будто сидит где-то глубоко внутри. Иногда достаточно малейшего повода, чтобы она вспыхнула, как бензин. В остальное время ее или не замечаешь, или хочешь наложить на себя руки. Я не верил и сейчас не верю, что был таким неуправляемым типом.  
Занзас выдернул иголку из руки. Лекарство закончилось.  
― Сиди.  
― У меня так же с тех пор, как я очнулся. Я думал, меня и правда вылечили, что тогда они делали восемь лет?  
― Твой отец – второй по важности человек в городе, у тебя почти развязаны руки, чтобы узнать это, ― сказал Сквало. ― Могу предположить, что тебя долго пичкали чем-то, подавляющим сознание, чтобы с тобой не случилось то, что со многими. Хорош был бы твой папаша, если бы о его семье выяснились такие подробности. Для всех, по официальной версии, ты получил травму головы и, пока ее смогли вылечить, тебя пришлось держать подключенным к аппаратам жизнеобеспечения.  
― Официальная версия с твоих слов звучит отвратительно, ― усмехнулся Занзас. ― Пить мне нельзя?  
Сквало покачал головой.  
― Тебе нужно найти источник твоей силы. Пока ты сидишь тут, ничего хорошего не произойдет ― хорошего для тебя.  
― Тогда...  
― Еще три капельницы. Их нельзя ставить часто, два раза в день, не больше.  
― Мне торчать тут два дня, ― Занзас повернулся на бок. От движения в глазах сразу помутнело. ― Он сунул под голову кусок скомканного одеяла. Он не хотел смотреть на Сквало, но взгляд сам цеплялся за него. Занзас закрыл глаза, но все равно думал о Сквало.  
― Ты не хотел вернуться в участок? ― спросил Занзас, лишь бы не молчать.  
― Нет, с чего бы. Служба – это последнее, к чему бы я стремился.  
Сквало зашуршал бумагой, и Занзас вспомнил, что Шамал дал ему конверт.  
― Что в письме?  
― Не думаешь, что это не твое дело?  
― Не мое.  
Сквало притих, видимо, читал. Потом нехотя ответил, что одни старый знакомый хочет с ним встретиться.  
― Знакомый ― из таких?  
― Послушай. ― Занзас услышал шаги, а потом почувствовал взгляд на себе. Открыл глаза. Сквало стол над ним и хмурился. ― То, что ты по-крупному влип, еще не повод для того, чтобы стать друзьями. Мы в одной лодке, но я не уверен, что ты однажды не расскажешь все отцу, чтобы спасти свою шкуру, или просто на что-то обидевшись. Так что сиди здесь и принимай помощь, а потом... сам решай, что делать.  
Сквало вышел. Дверь осталась открытой, и Занзас видел, как он бродил по берегу, а потом, видимо, спустился к воде. Занзасу хотелось снова увидеть, как он плавает. В прошлый раз ему показалось, что он совсем растворился в воде, потому что озеро было настолько прозрачным, что на любой глубине было видно дно. И не было видно Сквало.  
Занзас пообещал себе выяснить все, раз теперь он был частью какого-то другого, нового мира.


	2. Chapter 2

Сквало вернулся под вечер.   
Он жалел, что взял с собой Занзаса. Письмо Шамала обеспокоило его. Если бы не вынужденный попутчик, он бы взял мотоцикл и уже через полдня был бы на базе Бьякурана. Занзас его тормозил. Они должны были быть или заодно, или Сквало должен быть один ― он привык быть один. Так было намного легче.   
Погода портилась, Сквало ждал грозы.   
Он помнил, как первый раз попал в грозу, то чувство легкости и ликования, свободы, которое Сквало никогда раньше не ощущал.   
Он зашел в дом, Занзасу нужно было поставить капельницу.   
― Где тебя носило?   
― Поспрашивай еще, ― Сквало фыркнул. На сгибе локтя Занзаса уже был синяк. ― Счет за услуги сиделки пришлю позже. Давай другую руку, тут ничего не видно. ― Руки Сквало дрожали. Ему приходилось ставить уколы, но Занзас так внимательно следил за ним, что Сквало казалось – еще пара секунд, и он начнет критиковать то, как он держит иглу. ― В следующий раз будешь колоть себе сам.   
― Чего ты завелся-то? ― Занзас схватил его за руку, когда Сквало уже собирался встать.   
― Не считай мое отношение к себе особенным. Мне плевать на людей.   
Сквало оттолкнул его и поднялся, размял затекшие ноги.   
― Тебе по-прежнему нельзя выходить отсюда.   
Гроза разбушевалась вовсю.   
Сквало спустился с крыльца и обошел дом. Все было спокойно. В прошлый раз к концу бури появились проблемы.   
Сквало спустился к озеру и встал на мокрый песок. Вода шумела вокруг, молния ударила в темную гладь. Сквало вспомнил о Ламбо, надоедливом ребенке без чувства самосохранения и такой жаждой жизни, что впору поучиться любому. Ламбо был где-то здесь, под этой грозой, он никогда не упускал свой шанс.   
Сквало поднял лицо к небу. Он почувствовал, как порыв ветра толкнул его в спину, заставил шагнуть к воде, еще и еще. Зайти в нее по колено, вдохнуть полной грудью, расправив плечи, и ощутить, как сила втекает в него. Как что-то застоявшееся, замерзшее внутри, просыпается, будто память предков, будит в нем дикое и жестокое. Будит жажду свободы и жизни. Сквало резко взмахнул левой рукой ― кончик меча будто оставил борозду в горящей голубыми языками пламени воде. Меч появлялся всегда. Оружие, любимое, которым он не мог пользоваться в обычной жизни. Меч слушался его так, будто был продолжением руки. Сквало сделал пару замахов, шагнул назад, ― ноги скользнули по илу ― пригнулся, уходя от удара невидимого соперника, и замер. Ему показалось, что он заметил какое-то пятно в озере, но потом сверкнула молния, осветив все вокруг, и Сквало отвлекся на нее. А когда посмотрел на воду, было уже поздно.   
К нему двигалось что-то большое, настолько стремительно, что он бы все равно не успел убраться подальше.   
Вода расступилась, и вверх полезла черная змея, за ней ― еще одна, и еще. Сквало не шевелился, стараясь не привлекать к себе внимания, но они его заметили. Они нависли над ним, пробуя языками воздух. Он никогда не видел их раньше. Их тоже окутывало едва заметное темное свечение.   
Сквало атаковал, когда первая бросилась к нему. Он не промазал, но за ней последовали остальные, Сквало увернулся от удара острых клыков, но напоролся на ту, которая оказалась позади него. Руку обожгло. В тот же момент раздался выстрел. Змея дернулась и упала Сквало под ноги. Он добил третью одним выпадом, когда та снова собиралась напасть.   
Сквало обернулся.   
Занзас стоял на пороге и тяжело дышал. Если бы не сжатый в его руке глок, Сквало бы очень сильно досталось. Он знал, что победил бы змей, но даже одна рана доставляла такое неудобство, что тогда говорить, если бы их было больше.   
Сквало закрыл глаза.   
Дождь не лечил его раны, в змеях было что-то настолько грязное, что не вымывалось чистым пламенем. Сквало шагнул в стену воды и растворился в ней. Он мог подумать о руке потом, сейчас ему нельзя было упустить шанс.   
Время в стихии текло по-другому. Сколько Сквало ни силился понять, что с ним происходило, когда он уходил в дождь, не мог. Открывалось новое измерение, наполненное пламенем дождя. Его было так много, что оно прорывалось и плясало по глади озера. Сквало мог перемещаться в нем, мог исчезнуть навсегда, если бы захотел. Уйти с грозовыми тучами прочь и оставить другой мир ― Сквало верил в это, но не спешил. Пламя требовало жертву, ему можно было отдаться только полностью, мыслями и телом, те, кто пытался отделаться полумерами, подыхали, наказанные за свою жадность. Пламени нужно было отдать свою жизнь, взамен оно давало силу и знание.   
Мир исказился, будто Сквало смотрел в калейдоскоп, в котором переливались только синие и голубые стекла. Он был таким холодным и таким потрясающим, что Сквало не мог не оглядываться кругом. На то, как преломляет вода молнию, прошивающую влажный воздух, на кристально чистые капли дождя, на круги на воде, гипнотизирующие, манящие вглубь озера. В этом новом мире не хотелось думать ни о чем, только о свободе и вседозволенности. Сквало мог отправиться, куда хотел, никто бы не остановил его, не было бы никаких запретов.   
Сквало мог бы остаться здесь и сейчас, но хотел такого мира в свой обычный.   
Он мечтал чувствовать себя свободным среди людей. 

 

Viva la pioggia  
Он вышел из полотна дождя прямо перед домом, у яблони, с которой буря сбила цветы. Белый ковер под ногами был влажным и по-прежнему сладко пах. Сквало не спешил заходить внутрь.   
Занзас сидел на пороге, нарушив запрет выходить из дома. Рядом лежал пистолет.   
― Спасибо, ― сказал Сквало, и Занзас сквозь дождь услышал. Кивнул.   
Сквало прислонился к стволу спиной и закрыл глаза.   
Капли сползали по лицу и шее, рубашка липла к телу. Когда все закончился, Сквало знал, что почувствует дикий холод. Сейчас ему было хорошо.   
На востоке небо начинало проясняться.   
Их ждал еще день, а потом нужно было отправлять назад.   
Сквало сел на ступеньку ниже Занзаса, не скрываясь от воды.   
― Ты правда в нем исчез, или меня настолько накачали лекарствами?   
― Это одна из способностей, с которыми мне повезло.   
― Что есть еще?   
Сквало обернулся.   
― Я не могу сказать тебе и подставить себя и других под удар, ― устало повторил он то, что уже когда-то говорил. ― Я не знаю, чего от тебя ждать. Я не знаю тебя. У нас был уговор, и я выполнил свое обещание, ― Сквало отвернулся. Лучи солнца прорывались сквозь тучи, кругом заблестела зелень от росы. ― Больше мы ни о чем не договаривались, так что ничего от меня не требуй. Я помогу найти тебе твою стихию, или ты сам отправишься в следующий раз, чтобы найти себя.   
― Что это были за змеи?   
Сквало покачал головой.   
― Я спас тебе жизнь.   
― Ты вышел из дома. Неизвестно, как ты отреагировал бы на дождь, у тебя сейчас такая мешанина из вакцин и сывороток, что даже идиот лежал бы и ждал, пока ему разрешат шевелиться.   
― Я спас тебе жизнь, ― с нажимом повторил Занзас, пересаживаясь к Сквало.   
Ему было проще ответить.   
― Раньше было подобное. Когда этот мир меняется, происходит постоянный оборот энергетических потоков. Ты принес сюда дерьма из нашего мира. Когда я был один, у меня только вдали выли волки. Так что ты спас меня от самого себя. Спасибо, ― с издевкой произнес Сквало. ― Ты чувствуешь что-нибудь? ― спросил он. ― Ярость внутри, она исчезла?   
― Нет.   
Занзас сидел рядом, прижавшись к плечу Сквало.   
― Ты дрожишь?   
― Да. А еще у меня разодрана рука. Но пока солнце не взойдет, я буду сидеть здесь. ― И Занзас, слава всем богам, снова замолчал.   
Сквало проснулся, когда его тащили в дом. Занзас опустился на матрас, притянул Сквало к себе и замотал его в одеяло, накинул сверху куртку, но Сквало все равно было очень холодно.   
Он поерзал затылком, устраивая голову у Занзаса на плече, и выдохнул.   
― В куртке фляжка.   
Занзас нащупал ее во внутреннем кармане и открутил крышку. Понюхал.   
― Дай сюда.   
Занзас, вместо того, чтобы помочь Сквало вылезти из мотка одеял, поднес ее к его губам.   
― Пей так. Ты ее все равно сейчас не удержишь.   
Сквало молча согласился.   
Занзас тоже сделал глоток, пойло обожгло горло, но было приятным.   
― Что с тобой?   
― Это все потому, что я бываю тут редко. Если бы чаще, не такой был бы объем энергии. Меня бы не трясло.   
Занзас дал ему выпить снова. Потом он все же заставил себя встать и разжечь камин. Сквало благодарно вздохнул. Занзас помог ему передвинуться ближе к теплу.   
― Спи, я буду следить, чтобы мы не сгорели. 

Сквало наконец-то согрелся. Все чувства улеглись, теперь он мог жить еще несколько месяцев, ничем не привлекая к себе внимания.   
Он пошевелился, вытаскивая из-под одеяла пораненную руку. Оценить масштаб было невозможно. Но если он был до сих пор жив, то, значит, ему повезло, и клыки не были ядовитыми.   
Занзас пошевелился, и Сквало понял, как близко они лежали.   
― Ничего страшного, хотя ссадина глубокая.   
― Ты метко выстрелил. Я не думал, что их возьмет обычное оружие. Даже моим мечом было трудно расправиться с ними.   
― Так меч все-таки был, ― пробормотал Занзас. ― Ты говорил, что это та энергия, которую я притащил из нашего мира. Логично, что с ней справится наше оружие.   
Сквало вздохнул.   
― Мы слишком мало знаем. Если бы у нас было больше времени, чтобы изучить все... Но правительство явно настроено против, проще запугивать людей, чем понять, что происходит.   
― Так таких, как мы, много?   
― Сходи как-нибудь на экскурсию в тюрьму, на самые нижние этажи. Увидишь, как в нашем городе привыкли решать проблемы. Ты бы тоже там оказался, не будь важной шишкой, ― сказал Сквало и поднялся.   
Он достал последнюю капельницу, Занзас понял его без слов.   
Потом Сквало стоял у окна и смотрел на небо. Они проспали весь день, завтра надо было отправляться обратно. Он не знал, что будет с Занзасом, что он решит, но Сквало был не против приобрести такого союзника.   
― Что дальше? ― будто прочитал его мысли Занзас.   
― Мы отправимся завтра утром. Погода начнет портиться, так что надо выехать пораньше, чтобы добраться к закусочной до вечера.   
― Что будет со мной?   
― Ты найдешь свой источник, рано или поздно. Лучше рано, конечно. Вакцина поможет продержаться тебе до следующей бури, ты должен будешь выйти, иначе закончишь как многие, кто свихнулся с ума от ярости. Сейчас вакцина делает тебя более восприимчивым к потокам энергии, ты не отвлекаешься на свою ярость внутри. Теперь есть шанс, что все изменится.


	3. Chapter 3

***   
Сквало кинул сумку на пол и закрыл дверь. Прислонился затылком к стене. Он не зажигал свет, глаза привыкли к темноте, пока он поднимался к себе по пожарной лестнице.   
Кажется, здесь снова отключали свет ― были сбиты настройки сплит-системы.   
Сквало отцепил от двери датчик, позволявший обмануть приборы патрульных. 

Он получил его в первую же встречу с Бьякураном, и, если бы не этот прибор, Сквало бы уже давно гнил в тюрьме.   
Он скинул одежду и включил душ. Глянул в зеркало, пока оно не запотело. Выглядел он не очень, сильно уставшим, хотя никто не будет задавать ему вопросов ― после бурь на людей было страшно смотреть. Зато внутри Сквало ликовал. Хотелось перевернуть мир, двигаться вперед, не останавливаясь.   
Сквало закрыл глаза и подставил лицо под струи воды. Больше он никогда ни с кем не будет связываться во время путешествий.   
Его волновало письмо, переданное ему Бьякураном. Нужно было встретиться или хотя бы узнать подробности. Могла потребоваться его помощь ― и Сквало даже не сомневался, что она потребуется, но хотелось бы узнать, что именно нужно будет сделать.   
В дверь постучали. Сквало выключил воду и накинул халат.   
― Добрый день, офицер.   
На пороге комнаты стояли двое. Так обычно и начинались проблемы.   
― Добрый день, ― угрюмо поздоровались они и, оттеснив Сквало, зашли в комнату. ― Плановая проверка, ничего серьезного.   
Сквало хоть и не думал, что Занзас сразу, как приехал, пошел стучать на него, но не мог отрицать мысли, что боялся предательства.   
С Занзасом нужно было что-то решать ― он мог встать на их сторону или стать мертвым. Других вариантов у него не оставалось. Хорошо бы он понял это сам, а не когда Сквало поручат его убрать.  
― Как вы себя чувствуете? ― первый коп бегло осматривал комнату, второй пристально уставился на Сквало.   
― Как многие ― умирал от мигрени всю бурю, ― сказал Сквало. ― В последнее время даже холодный душ не помогает.   
― Можете обратиться к врачу. Помочь вам с записью?   
― Нет, спасибо. Завтра мне на работу, постараюсь выкроить время, если получится. Но, сами понимаете…   
― Что за вещи?   
Сквало бросил беглый взгляд на сумку на кровати. Хотя бы у него хватило ума повесить пыльную куртку в шкаф.   
― Всякое старье, перебирал шкаф, пока занятья было нечем. Без электричества совсем нечем заняться. Телефон сдох почти сразу, аккумулятор, наверное, пора менять.   
― Они у всех быстро дохнут в бурю. Ладно, Дэйв, пойдем, у нас еще четыре этажа для обхода. А вы к врачу все-таки загляните. И правда, выглядите не очень.   
Сквало кивнул и закрыл дверь.  
Он совсем расслабился. Нужно быть еще осторожнее. Сквало быстро разобрал сумку. Фляжка валялась на самом дне. Странно, что не пустая. Сквало допил виски и скривился. Стук в дверь снова показался ему дурным знаком.   
Он сунул фляжку подальше в шкаф, оглядел комнату – ничего, что выдавало его путешествие, не нашел, ― и открыл дверь.   
― Привет.   
Так было всегда после бурь. Люди, уставшие от изоляции, на несколько дней становились общительными и дружелюбными, будто вдруг снова научились любить весь мир. Потом теплые чувства друг к другу постепенно сходили на нет.   
Бьянки была не из тех, кто приходит пообщаться от скуки.   
Сквало кивнул и закрыл за ней дверь.   
Она заглянула в холодильник. Достала газировку и уселась на диван.  
― Пьешь это дерьмо?   
― Для тебя приберег,― усмехнулся Сквало. Устроился напротив нее и закинул ногу на ногу. Бьянки скользнула взглядом по его колену, и Сквало одернул халат.  
― Новости? ― Спросил Сквало.   
― Почему ты не приехал? Мы ждали тебя, есть поручение.   
― Какое? Я нашел еще одного. Занзас.   
― С ума сошел, ― равнодушно сказала она. ― Проблем не оберемся, ты же знаешь, кто его отец.   
― Я ничего ему не рассказывал. То, что важно и может нас выдать.  
Бьянки покачала головой.  
― У нас новости. Хорошие. И у тебя заказ, ― Бьянки отдала Сквало свернутый в несколько раз лист. ― Потом посмотришь. Срок ― чем быстрее, тем лучше, но терпит до следующей бури.   
― Почему ты не займешься?   
― У меня другие дела. У нас проблемы в тюрьме, в последний раз камеры выключили очень неаккуратно, охрану усилили. Мне придется наведаться к Лео, и я не знаю, сколько проведу у него времени, прежде чем мы отведем подозрения.   
Только этого им еще не хватало.   
― Нужна помощь?   
― Нет, все, что от тебя нужно ― явиться на следующее собрание. И присмотреть за новеньким. Это не моя идея, его, ― закатила глаза Бьянки.  
― Я не нанимался за ним следить. Слишком много внимания к нему тоже плохо ― за ним и так половина полицейского участка следит.   
― И тем не менее, ты умудрился вытащить его наружу.   
― Не смог отказаться от его предложения, ― сказал Сквало.   
Он мог отказать Занзасу, но не стал. Его репутация и прошлая работа на полицию пришли бы ему на помощь, он выпутался бы, а улик бы никто не нашел.   
Сквало увидел в нем то, что когда-то давно испытывал сам. Казалось, ему было плевать, сойдет ли Занзас с ума рано или поздно. На деле ― он не желал никому такой участи. Слишком свежи были воспоминания о том, как вокруг рушился привычный мир. Он не хотел, чтобы кто-то еще стал невольной жертвой.   
― Если Занзасу хватит ума выбраться в следующий раз и найти свой источник, он будет очень полезен. Если нет ― я разберусь с ним.   
― Хорошо.   
― И передай Бьякурану, если увидишь раньше. Я работаю на него, но это не значит, что он может указывать мне, что делать. Пусть не переходит границы.  
― Сквало…   
― Для меня новость, что вы меня ждали. Мы не договаривались, что я каждый раз должен приезжать на базу. Ты вторая, кто ставит мне это в вину. Третьему я сверну шею.   
Бьянки рассмеялась.   
― Мне, значит, повезло, ― рассмеялась Бьянки, а потом закрыла руками лицо и разрыдалась.   
― Что еще успело случиться за неделю?   
Бьянки только отмахнулась.

― Пошли, прокатимся, ― сказал Сквало. Схватил ее за руку, помогая встать с кресла. Он выставил ее за дверь и на всякий случай отключил телефон. 

Только сев за руль кабриолета Бьянки, Сквало понял, как устал. Он не представлял, что будет с ним к концу недели. По дороге они успели поругаться. Хотелось напиться, подраться и снять напряжение с кем-нибудь в клубе, как в старые добрые времена. Жаль, жизнь в этом смысле была дерьмовой: осталось не так много мест, где можно было развлечься.   
Пиццерия Реборна только называлась пиццерией. Это было одно из сохранившихся после бури мест вдалеке от жилого района и маршрутов полиции. Чуть больше иллюзии свободы ― как говорил сам Сквало. Да и танцовщицы у Реборна были красивее, чем в других местах. Не то чтобы Сквало это парило, но, выбирая из красивых людей и обычных, он предпочитал красивых.   
Реборна он знал много лет ― он всегда торчал по выходным в своем баре, ― и потому Сквало был удивлен, когда тот не вышел поздороваться.   
Бьянки кивнула охраннику, бармену, и сама встала за стойку. В тусклом свете бара Бьянки выглядела не очень.   
― Тут такое случилось, я бы на тебя посмотрела.   
Перед Сквало появился стакан с виски. Бьянки не начинала серьезных разговоров без бухла ― вот за что Сквало ее любил.   
― Все так плохо? Где Реборн? Это же наш общий друг наверняка замешан?   
― Реборн жив. А яйца Бьякурану я сама отстрелю.   
Сквало рассмеялся.   
― Это случилось до того, как меня активно зазывали к нему на встречу или после?   
― Реборн задержался у него, участвовал в эксперименте, ― Бьянки закатила глаза. ― А теперь все, пиздец.   
― Да что с ним случилось-то?   
― Он прислал мне свою фотку. Боится возвращаться, и правильно делает. ― Она сунула Сквало смартфон. На фотографии был малыш. Он был очень похож на Реборна.   
― Не думала, что он прислал тебе фотку своего внебрачного ребенка и стебется над тобой?  
― Дурак, ― Бьянки стукнула его. ― Не шути так.   
― Это временно? Или тебе придется нянчить своего жениха? ― заржал Сквало. ― Учить читать, помогать делать домашку?..   
Бьянки, видимо, представила себе это, и тоже рассмеялась.   
― На рассудок это не повлияло. Я разговаривала с ним.   
― О, тогда тебе будет определенно легче. Дождешься возраста согласия, и все станет по-прежнему.   
Бьянки снова засмеялась, и опять Сквало не сразу понял, когда смех сменился рыданиями.   
― Ты не понимаешь. У нас были планы, а он… он все порушил.   
Сквало допил виски и обнял ее. Бьянки не сопротивлялась. Из всех исходов сегодняшнего вечера рыдающая женщина в его объятиях казалась Сквало самым невероятным.  
― Он все исправит.   
Бьянки перегнулась через стойку и достала бутылку.   
― Ты не умеешь успокаивать.   
― Не умею, ― согласился Сквало. ― Но если тебе будет нужна помощь ― обращайся. ― Сквало обвел взглядом пустующий подвал. ― Маловато сегодня людей. Когда ты зарыдала, то разогнала последних посетителей. Трахаться не с кем. Тогда хотя бы напьюсь за твой счет.   
Сквало взял бутылку и направился в угол, откуда открывался обзор на все помещение. До конца он так и не научился расслабляться.  
Сквало утонул в кожаном кресле, пристроил бокал на подлокотнике и иногда брал его в руку, чтобы сделать глоток. Сверху раздавалась музыка, там было шумно и часто многолюдно, толкаться там Сквало не очень любил. Да и хер там кого снимешь, кроме малолеток.   
― Хочешь, будем трахаться, пока Реборн не вырастет? ― Бьянки покрутила пальцем у виска, и Сквало рассмеялся.  
― Я съезжу на базу в следующий раз. Обещаю, ― серьезно сказал он. 

***   
― Занзас, твой интерес к тюрьме неразумен, ― говорил Тимотео, пока они спускались в лифте на минус черт знает какой уровень. ― Я буду разочарован, если ты решишь тут работать. У тебя все данные, чтобы стать полицейским или перейти в дисциплинарный комитет.   
― Ты будешь моим начальником. Или тот невыносимый тип, ― усмехнулся Занзас. ― Тебя могут обвинить в фаворитизме. Или как там это зовется. А от Хибари Кеи меня тошнит.   
Тимотео остановился напротив укрепленных дверей. Рядом сидел охранник, который тут же сунул телефон в карман, увидев их.   
― Добрый день! Вот ваш заказанный временный пропуск, ― он отдал его Тимотео, а тот сразу передал Занзасу. ― Лео должен встретить нас, чтобы показать все. А, вот и он. ― Лампочка над дверью замигала красным цветом, и, прежде чем она открылась до конца, к ним выскользнул невысокий молодой человек.  
― Лео, это Занзас. Оставляю его на тебя.   
Занзас нахмурился. Они шли по плохо освещенному коридору уже минут пять и не собирались останавливаться. Шаги Лео были легкими, несмотря на ничем не примечательную внешность, он был Занзасу неприятен.   
А еще Занзас ощущал от него тепло, почти такое же, какое исходило от Сквало. Если бы он не был одним из самых толковых людей в охране тюрьмы, Занзас бы подумал, что у него много общего со Сквало. Хотя почему Лео тоже не мог быть особенным? После знакомства со Сквало Занзас не мог относиться к людям по-прежнему.   
Они зашли в коридор, по обе стороны которого располагались камеры с преступниками.   
Когда они проходили мимо, Лео так самодовольно рассказывал о каждом, будто сам ловил и сажал их сюда. Убийство, грабеж, вооруженное нападение, ― Занзасу было неинтересно. Он только отметил, что многие из преступлений произошли не на улице, а в домах.   
― Я думал, что система безопасности работает лучше.   
― Эти события не освещают в новостях. Нет ничего хорошего в том, что люди будут думать, будто защищены хуже, чем есть. Лучше устранить причину без лишнего шума. Если ты думаешь, что такими делами занимаются копы, то ошибаешься. Хибари Кея. Пока о происшествии ничего не известно, он занимается этим. Копы выезжают на место, если есть много свидетелей.   
Так вот почему отец ставил отряд Кеи так высоко. Занзас-то думал, что они школьников к порядку приучают. 

Занзас рассматривал камеры. Стены, обращенные в коридор, были полностью прозрачными.  
Заключенные в камерах не реагировали на них.   
― Они нас не видят?   
― Конечно, видят. Два раза в день им в камеры подают газ, угнетающий нервную систему. Еще никто не выходил из тюрьмы прежним. Наверное, проще сдохнуть тут, чем оказаться на свободе не способным подтереть собственный зад.   
Занзас сомневался.   
― Любая жизнь лучше, чем несвобода.   
Лео рассмеялся.   
― Что ты знаешь о свободе? Только просидев тут, проработав тут, начинаешь понимать, как дорог каждый глоток воздуха наверху. Иногда мне кажется, что мои смены тянутся неделями. Хотя во время бури так и было... Когда я смог подняться наверх и увидеть солнце, то пережил один из самых счастливых моментов в своей жизни.   
― Как человеку порой мало надо для счастья.   
Лео хмыкнул, и Занзасу показалось, что тот ведет себя слишком высокомерно. Будто Занзас совсем не знал жизни. Еще один придурок решил поучить его.   
― Где сидят те, кто остался после первой бури? Хоть кто-то выжил?  
Лео с подозрением посмотрел на него.   
― Если бы твой отец не дал тебе туда доступ, я бы тебя послал, ― улыбнулся он. ― На допрос. ― Они ниже, мы туда дойдем, а пока нас ждут еще два этажа убийц и насильников, приговоренных к пожизненному заключению.   
Занзас знал, что теперь наказывали намного суровее, чем раньше. И отчего-то это все равно не пугало людей, уровень преступности был высок.   
― Иногда жизнь толкает на эту дорогу, когда уже нет выхода. Я знаю по меньшей мере десять человек, сидящих тут по ошибке: они не смогли доказать свою невиновность. Есть те, которые сидят за других за деньги, которые нужны их семьям. Есть действительно чудовища.   
Они спустились по железной винтовой лестнице и снова оказались в коридоре с камерами.   
― Здесь сидят смертники?   
― Нет, этажом ниже.  
Еще через один лестничный пролет они оказались в высоком зале, сплошь заставленном колбами с каким-то мутным раствором. Занзас остановился, осматриваясь. Он опустил закатанные рукава легкой форменной куртки, тут, казалось, было на пару градусов холоднее.   
Лео подошел к ближайшей колбе и прикоснулся к ней рукой. Постучал по стеклу костяшками пальцев. Занзас едва различил глухой звук.   
Ноги сами несли его вперед, в центр комнаты. Это было невероятно. Он различал силуэты людей в зеленовато-белом растворе. Одни колбы были подсвечены, в других вода была темной.   
― Те пустые, ― сказал Лео. ― Смотри. ― Он подошел к одной из них и включил свет.   
В растворе плавали трубки. 

― Когда сюда помещают преступника, его подключают к системе жизнеобеспечения. Он может дышать, внутривенно получает питательный раствор, но это все равно хуже смерти. Ты болтаешься в этой колбе наедине с собой и своими мыслями, а в голове гудит вода. Мы не убиваем, но через пару недель, кто-то раньше, кто-то позже, заключенные начинают сходить с ума. Потом у них отказывают сердце или мозги, или легкие, потому что некоторые забывают, как дышать. Средний срок пребывания здесь ― полтора месяца. Но есть и такие, кто сидит тут уже по несколько лет. Необъяснимо. Из заключенных они превратились в объекты исследований наших лабораторных крыс, ― усмехнулся Лео. ― К сожалению, пока безрезультатно. Этот раствор сам по себе сначала безвреден, но через два месяца начинает убивать. Истончаются ткани, мышцы атрофируются. Заключенные словно становятся призрачными. Лео подошел к одной из колб и включил свет. Занзас замер ― на него пустым взглядом смотрел человек, бледный, почти прозрачный. Его волосы развевались в потоке пузырьков, вырывающихся из дыхательной маски. Он повернулся, его рука оказалась близко к стеклу, и Занзас понял, что едва может различить очертания его пальцев. Он угадывал сетки вен и капилляров, видел кости, видел весь скелет. По заключенному можно было изучать анатомию.   
― Если он пробудет тут еще полгода, то полностью растворится.   
Да, они никого не убивали, все было намного хуже.   
― За что он здесь?   
― Это Кен. Он здесь со времен первой бури.   
― Из-за безумия, да?   
Лео кивнул.   
― Я только начинал работать тут, когда это случилось. Я закончил школу полицейских, а потом попал сюда по распределению. Те времена были страшными, тюрьма захлебывалась от нарушителей. Тогда был дан приказ стрелять на поражение, больше никого не задерживать.   
― Кто?..   
― Твой отец, ты разве не читал новую историю?   
― Не до нее было. Я знаю, он тогда служил в участке.  
― А потом, когда его босс лично отправился устранять последствия бури и попал под облучение, очень быстро занял его место. Твое отец хороший руководитель, все уже забыли, как он им стал, ― улыбнулся Лео. ― Он очень много сделал для поддержания порядка в городе.   
Занзас хмуро посмотрел на него. Казалось, Лео издевался.   
Они встретили пару ученых, и Лео поздоровался с ними.   
― Вы уже готовы?   
Ему кивнули, и Лео подошел к одной из капсул в дальнем углу. Занзас обратил внимание на красивого молодого человека в соседней. Его волосы, в искусственном свете казавшиеся синими, окружали его паутиной.   
― Это Рокудо Мукуро, один из повстанцев.  
Занзас дал себе слово, что обязательно прочитает историю восьми проспанных лет. Не ее официальную версию, а то, что найдется в архивах у отца.   
У Мукуро была светлая кожа и красивое лицо. Маска закрывала его нос и губы, но Занзас не сомневался, что это один из самых красивых людей, которых он видел.   
― Эй,― Лео тронул его за руку, ― оторвись, потом налюбуешься, ― усмехнулся он. Ты не один такой, кто завис, увидев его.   
Занзас отвернулся. Наваждение прошло.   
Когда из соседней колбы откачали воду, тело медленно опустилось вниз, а потом Лео, нажав какой-то длинный код, заставил стекло приподняться.   
― Вы уже готовы?   
Ученые подхватили тело на руки и, отсоединив от трубок, положили на каталку и быстро подключили к аппарату искусственного дыхания.   
Занзас заметил исколотые предплечья, на сгибах рук были синяки.   
― У вас есть час, ― сказал Лео. Парни кивнули и повезли каталку к дальней двери.   
― Зачем он им?   
― Эксперименты. Выясняют, почему он такой живучий.   
― Это законно?   
Лео прыснул.   
― Он преступник, приговоренный к пожизненному заключению второй степени.   
― И что? Он человек, ― сказал Занзас. ― Его родственники дали согласие на опыты?   
Лео смеялся, его смех был заливистым, таким живым в этом чертовом зале, полном полутрупов.   
― Если ты думаешь, что опыты ― самое отвратительное, что тут происходит, ты ошибаешься.   
― Зачем ты мне рассказываешь?   
― Может, чтобы ты знал, что мир не идеален, и тебе повезло родиться в семье шефа. Если ты действительно хочешь работать тут, придется на многое закрывать глаза. Не болтать и оказывать маленькие услуги для своих, ― сощурился Лео, рассматривая Мукуро в соседней колбе.   
― Отсасывать всем желающим в обеденный перерыв?  
― Нет, но некоторые, у кого уровень допуска позволяет, любят иногда приходить сюда и смотреть. На того же Мукуро, например. Хибари Кея давно поймал его, теперь он возвращается, чтобы вспомнить былые времена, ― усмехнулся Лео. ― Или подрочить, я никогда не присутствовал при их «общении» через пятидюймовое непробиваемое стекло.   
― Это отвратительно. Я могу посмотреть, что делают те двое с заключенным?   
Лео нехотя согласился его проводить.   
В лаборатории было светло, так что глаза не сразу привыкли после темного зала.   
У заключенного брали кровь.   
Он был тощий и бледный, казалось, что ему недолго осталось.   
― Он тут уже два с половиной года, ― сказал Лео. ― Он не говорит, но все еще в состоянии реагировать на боль, громкий звук или свет.   
Занзас сел на соседнюю кушетку и уставился на то, как наполняется кровью толстый шприц. Она была не красная, какая-то водянистая, оранжевая, нормальный человек вряд ли мог жить с такой кровью. Занзас приблизительно даже прикинуть не мог, сколько кубиков выкачали из заключенного.   
― Он не сдохнет? ― Занзас бы, наверное, на месте этого заключенного изо всех сил старался подохнуть.   
― Пока живой, ― ответил один из лаборантов так равнодушно, что Занзасу захотелось разбить ему голову о стену. Ярость накатывала медленно, поднимаясь внутри, как зарождающаяся гроза. Если он узнает что-то еще, он точно наделает глупостей.   
Занзас оперся рукой о кушетку и задел стальной лоток со скальпелями, порезался и отдернул руку. Боль успокоила, оттянула внимание от ярости на себя.   
― Позвольте, я вам помогу.   
Пока один лаборант пошел за бинтом и антисептиком, второй перевернул тело заключенного на живот. Занзас увидел шрам у самой кромки волос на шее.   
― Что это?   
― Так мы отмечаем всех заключенных и потенциально опасных горожан. Там чип, обычно он не активен и не подает сигнала, а также не отображается ни на одном сканере, но если возникнет необходимость, его можно будет активировать и убрать нарушителя без лишних проблем.   
― Когда-то дисциплинарный комитет хотел поставить чипы каждому жителю. Так было бы легче контролировать город. Предложение отклонили для всех, оставили только для уголовников. Тут все с чипами, ― сказал Лео. ― Тут, в смысле в тюрьме. И их никогда не снимут, даже если заключенные отсидят свой срок и выйдут на свободу.   
Занзаса бросило в жар.   
На руку полилась перекись, зашипела, превращаясь в розовую пену. Занзас снова чувствовал ярость.   
Он вырвал бинт у лаборанта и замотал порез на ладони.   
― Что вы еще будете с ним делать?   
Возьмем образец костного мозга и вернем обратно.   
Занзас сел обратно, предварительно отодвинув от себя все банки и лотки с медицинскими инструментами.   
Если схватить край каталки и посильнее сжать пальцы, порез начинал пульсировать, и боль возвращалась, отвлекая от злости. Все, что Занзас узнал и увидел, потрясло его.   
Он считал, что на экскурсии в тюрьме ему будет скучно, но отец отправил его на целый день. Теперь Занзасу хотелось как можно быстрее смыться отсюда из-за иррационального страха.   
Лаборанты закончили работу быстро. Занзас смотрел, как заключенного возвращают в колбу. Его замутило, когда к телу снова подключали все трубки и наполняли колбу водой. Захотелось убраться отсюда скорее.   
― Как часто вы это делаете?   
― Раз в месяц или два, они очень медленно восстанавливаются.   
― Его тоже достаете? ― Занзас кивнул на Мукуро.   
― Нет, этот очень опасен.   
― Серьезно? Он не подает признаков жизни.   
― Это приказ. ― Лео наклонил голову, рассматривая Мукуро, будто любуясь, ― на самом деле, приказ не лишен смысла. Если бы его доставали, было бы много желающих сделать с ним что-то… не совсем медицинское. Тюрьма портит людей, как ― тебе еще предстоит узнать.   
― А про Мукуро… Я думаю, что рано или поздно он достанется нашему Кее. Вот выйдет какой-нибудь закон, разрешающий списывать заключенных или отключать от жизнеобеспечения, если нет реакции на внешние раздражители, и Мукуро будет первым, кого заберут отсюда. И потом никто даже не вспомнит, что он здесь когда-то вообще был. На самом деле это бы очень облегчило нам работу ― от таких заключенных нет никакой пользы, но город платит сотни тысяч на их содержание. Раньше это был способ обезопасить себя, теперь эта система не нужна, ― сказал Лео. ― Рано или поздно все уйдет в прошлое. Сейчас сюда попадает по два-три человека в полгода, и они просто растворяются в этом мутном растворе. 

Лео погладил рукой, затянутой в перчатку, стекло колбы и продолжил:  
― Видимо, исчезают те, от кого больше нечего получить. Этого ни разу не случалось в мою смену, забавно было бы посмотреть.   
Занзасу было плевать на людей, но то, что говорил Лео и как он говорил, все сильнее разжигало в нем гнев.   
Он понимал, что к концу дня вряд ли будет в состоянии сдержаться, если ему откроются еще какие-то тайны или если он увидит отца.   
― И что, у тебя сменный график? ― Занзас попытался увести разговор в безопасное русло.   
― Да, кроме меня тут еще несколько парней, но я вроде как главный, слежу за всем.   
― А что вы делаете, когда начинается буря? Если электричество отключают? Они не умирают?   
― Тут свой генератор, электричество есть всегда, а толщина стен не дает проникнуть магнитному полю.   
Даже в убежище под полицейском участком не всегда было электричество. Преступники были защищены лучше, чем обычные люди. Вопросы уже роились у Занзаса в голове, предвещая начало мигрени.   
― Пошли, Занзас, сейчас время обеда. Посмотрим, как дают еду заключенным, и сами перекусим. После обхода зала с этими банками мне всегда хочется жрать, ― рассмеялся Лео.   
Кормили заключенных откровенной херней, Занзас даже не мог сказать, что это такое было. Лео предложил попробовать, но Занзас отказался. Не хотелось умереть от несварения желудка, пережив восемь лет экспериментального лечения.  
Они смотрели, как дежурный просовывал поднос в тонкое отверстие в пуленепробиваемом стекле и забирал его обратно, после того, как заключенные забирали свои порции. Приборов не было, суп-пюре был достаточно жидким, чтобы выпить его прямо из тарелки.   
Занзас будто присутствовал в зоопарке при кормлении зверей, едва вышедших из спячки. Так действовал на заключенных успокаивающий газ, который несколько раз в день давали через вентиляцию.   
В конце концов, Лео привел Занзаса в маленькую уютную комнатку с мониторами камер наблюдения. Занзас узнал на экранах зал с колбами, в котором они были, и все остальные помещения тюрьмы. Все остальные пустые места на стенах занимали листовки, графики дежурств и плакаты с красотками топлесс.   
― Здесь всегда кто-то сидит?   
― Нет, идет запись, кроме того, везде датчики движения. У тебя есть пропуск, сигнал которого они считывают. Если бы ты просто двигался, без пропуска, поднялась бы тревога. Тут даже крыса не пробежит мимо.   
― Привет, Чак.   
В комнату вошел мрачный парень с бумажной коробкой, от которой несло лапшой с курицей, кивнул им и уселся напротив мониторов, не сказав ни слова.   
― Видишь, он не очень разговорчив. Это здесь ценится, ― улыбнулся Лео. ― Будешь сэндвич с чаем? У Занзаса от запаха лапши свело желудок от голода. Сейчас бы он сожрал все, что угодно. Занзас был бы не против подняться наверх, перекусить в тюремной столовке, стены начинали давить на него. Но Лео не мог покинуть свой пост. Он открыл маленький холодильник в углу комнаты и разогрел пару сэндвичей.   
― Так что, ты хочешь работать в тюрьме?   
― Может быть. ― Занзас сюда ни ногой больше бы не ступил. На человеколюбие тюремщиков он насмотрелся на всю жизнь. ― Еще я думаю о том, чтобы работать в участке или поступить в университет.   
― Университет, ― улыбнулся Лео. ― Как замечательно. На какой факультет? Я надеюсь, ты даже не думаешь об искусстве? Кому оно сейчас нужно… Странно, что этот факультет у нас еще существует. Юридический был бы неплох. Медицинский. Финансы… сидят у нас пара финансистов за вооруженный налет. Финансы ―это бесполезное знание, деньги ты и так считать умеешь, а когда закончишь учиться, их совсем не станет.   
― Ты подозрительно много знаешь.   
― От скуки приходится много читать.   
― То есть, работы нет?   
― Намного меньше, чем раньше. Когда волна тех, кого зацепило бурей, схлынула, остались только уголовники. Идем, по плану у меня еще один обход, а потом я выведу тебя наверх.


	4. Chapter 4

***   
В тюрьме Занзасу не понравилось. Но если начистоту, полицейский участок Занзас считал еще большим болотом. Уголовники тихо сидели по камерам, а в участке отец не дал бы ни минуты покоя.   
Денек выдался еще тот. Из головы никак не уходили слова Лео об исчезающих заключенных, перед глазами все еще стоял Рокудо Мукуро. Занзаса не волновала судьба людей, тем более преступников, но ему не хотелось, чтобы Мукуро исчез, или с ним случилось что-то похуже.   
Занзас представил себя на его месте. Если бы отец не отправил его в больницу, Занзас бы рано или поздно оказался в тюрьме. Или его, скорее всего, пристрелили бы где-нибудь в подворотне, потому что он сопротивлялся бы до последнего.   
А что, если бы в той колбе оказался Сквало?   
Занзас запустил пальцы в отросшие волосы и откинул их назад.   
Потер шею и вспомнил о тонком шраме, который заметил у себя однажды, когда пытался сам подстричь затылок под машинку. Тогда Занзас не обратил внимания на шрам.  
Он зашел в ванную и повернулся к зеркалу спиной. Собрал волосы резинкой и оттянул воротник рубашки вниз.   
Тонкий, почти выцветший шрам у самой кромки волос на шее был едва заметен. Занзас провел по нему пальцем. Нажал и почувствовал что-то под кожей. Нет, не рубец.   
Как отец мог позволить сделать это с ним?   
Как вообще можно было маркировать людей, как скот?   
Занзас стащил рубашку и бросил ее на мраморную столешницу. Взгляд упал на опасную бритву. Занзас, не думая, схватил ее поудобнее и провел на ощупь по шраму.   
По спине, вдоль позвоночника, поползла капля крови. Занзас бросил бритву в раковину и промокнул рану рубашкой.   
Он потрогал порез, но не смог зацепить пальцами чип, было неудобно. Вот если бы найти пинцет. Занзас открыл шкафчик над раковиной, на самой верхней полке была аптечка. Только бы повезло.   
Видимо, это было компенсацией за херовый день. Занзас щелкнул пинцетом, примериваясь, и, стиснув зубы, вытащил чип. Включил воду и смыл с него кровь.   
В шкафчике нашлась полупустая банка витаминов, Занзас вытряхнул оставшиеся в слив в раковине и сунул чип в банку. Он пока не решил, зачем сохранил его, вместо того, чтобы раздавить чем-нибудь тяжелым. Возможно, его поломка как-то отразилась бы на данных, которые получал дисциплинарный комитет. Занзас не собирался привлекать к себе внимание, его и так было достаточно.  
Он заклеил пластырем рану и полез в душ, смыть кровь.   
Неужели отец отдал бы приказ убить его, если бы с ним начало происходить то же, что и с остальными, попавшими под облучение?   
Отец и правда мог сделать с ним такое, если бы от Занзаса начала исходит угроза? Система, выстроенная на чужом страхе и повторе угрозы, была отвратительна. Как отец мог стать таким? Занзас не помнил Тимотео, он все время пропадал на работе, а сейчас, когда они стали больше общаться, стало очевидно, что отец не такой, каким Занзас привык его знать. Он думал, что знал. Легко поверить в отца-копа, справедливого, всегда знающего, как правильно жить.   
Занзас накинул халат и лег на кровать.   
В панорамном окне виднелась такая же серая бетонная многоэтажка, а за ней ― развалины бывшего города. Сейчас, на закате, руины выглядели продолжением желтой пустыни. Занзас включил телевизор ― крутили какую-то старую комедию.   
Он скучал по прошлой жизни. Когда был не один ― когда всегда был не один. Теперь от людей Занзаса отгораживало многое. Наверное, если у него будет работа, то появятся и знакомые, с кем можно будет выпить и обсудить новости. Хотя Занзас был не уверен, что отец перестанет контролировать его. Занзасу грозило общаться только с благонадежными людьми. Занзас вспомнил Сквало. Вот его отец точно считал неблагонадежным, хоть тот и работал в университете. Да на него раз посмотреть ― и сразу ясно, что Сквало или убил кого-то, или точно сделает это в будущем, так что с ним лучше было не связываться.   
Отчего-то, наоборот, его хотелось встретить снова. Занзас надеялся, что они увидятся. Можно было сходить к нему в университет и сделать вид, что он все-таки собирается поступать и пришел за списком литературы к экзаменам. Но тогда это точно бы привлекло внимание отца.   
Комедию прервал срочный выпуск новостей, Занзас сделал громче.   
― В ближайшие дни просим вас принять все меры, чтобы подготовиться к буре. Время начала карантина ― пятница, восемнадцать ноль-ноль. К этому времени всем нужно находиться в убежищах или своих квартирах. Прогноз сделан сегодня утром, с тех пор данные проверялись синоптиками ежечасно. Впервые между бурями будет такой маленький перерыв. Просим вас запастись всем необходимым. В аптеках будет выдаваться подавляющая вакцина для тех, кто испытывает проблемы со здоровьем в период магнитных волнений.   
Занзас впервые слышал об этой херне. Даже Сквало ничего не рассказал ему о «подавителе». Занзас только подумал, что неплохо бы спуститься вниз и взять себе образец, как в дверь постучали.   
В коридоре оказался парень-курьер. За ним стояла нагруженная каким-то барахлом тележка. От отца.   
Занзас расписался в получении и позволил курьеру затащить все в квартиру.   
Видимо, папаша надеялся, что Занзас снова останется у себя, и был не против. По крайней мере не уговаривал остаться с ним в убежище, или все еще было впереди?   
Занзасу позарез нужно было оказаться снаружи. Времени над тем, чтобы все организовать, оставалось ничтожно мало.   
Занзас впервые собирался сделать что-то настолько опасное. Он бы хотел снова отправиться в поездку со Сквало, но тот ясно дал понять, что теперь его проблемы ― только его, и нянчиться с Занзасом он не будет. А еще, несмотря на явное нежелание Сквало снова видеть Занзаса, тот не оставлял мысли, что они еще встретятся. 

Сквало опоздал.   
Туча была на три часа ближе, в стекло машины уже бился песок. Сквало знал, чем грозило остаться на улице без убежища.   
Сквало пришлось задержаться, старая машина сломалась в самый неподходящий момент. Переждать всю бурю в закусочной Сквало мог, стены бы выдержали, да и в худших условиях ему порой приходилось жить но срочно надо было выяснить, что за чертовщина творилась в голове у Бьякурана.   
Кое-как починив машину, Сквало смог ехать дальше, но сильно отошел от графика. Он гнал, что есть силы, но машина уже увязала. Сквало надеялся дотянуть, хотя слабо верил в то, что ему повезет.   
В этот раз температура упала сразу. Пиздец, если машина застрянет. Придется выбираться и идти против холодного ветра, сносящего с ног, почти в слепую. Приборы уже начинали сбоить.   
Надо было протянуть как можно дальше в машине. До убежища еще часа два езды. Сквало не хотел думать, когда он окажется там, если пойдет пешком.   
Дороги давно уже не было видно, а экран навигатора показывал рябь. Сквало чертыхнулся, когда машина ударилась дном обо что-то твердое, гремя, проехала метров десять и заглохла.   
Сквало в сердцах ударил по рулю. Достал из рюкзака на соседнем сидении фляжку и выпил.   
На улице потемнело из-за пыльных туч, ветер усилился.   
― Блядь, ― Сквало вытащил из рюкзака куртку.   
Он попытался завести машину снова, но, кажется, сегодня был не его день.   
В стекло кто-то постучал, но Сквало, как ни силился, не мог узнать, кто это был.   
Он открыл дверцу. В салон ворвался ветер с песком, моментально сыпанув в глаза, и заскрипел на зубах. Сквало обмотал вокруг лица шарф.   
― Эй, ― человек стянул шлем. Занзас. Улыбался. ― Подвезти?   
Некогда было расшаркиваться, Сквало вылез из машины и забрал с собой рюкзак.   
― Надо быстрее убираться отсюда, ― сказал он, усаживаясь за Занзасом.  
Тот кивнул и рванул с места. Сквало поправил шарф и очки, все равно это плохо защищало от песка. Обхватил Занзаса крепче. Хотелось о многом спросить, но ветер заглушал слова. Сквало смотрел вперед, он никогда не был так близко к эпицентру бури. Смерч срывал с земли все и поднимал в воздух, кружил, а потом расшвыривал по сторонам.  
Мотоцикл занесло, Занзас выровнял его и что-то крикнул. Кажется, буря его совсем не страшила.   
Сквало закрыл слезящиеся глаза. Песок хрустел на зубах и царапал лицо, ветер рвал одежду, Сквало сильнее вцепился в плечо Занзаса, другой рукой обхватил его поперек груди, прижимаясь ближе.   
Занзас гнал, будто спешил встретиться с бурей, а не убежать от нее. Песок под колесами сменился растрескавшейся сухой землей, они были уже совсем близко. Сквало даже не сомневался, куда они едут. Вариант был только один.   
К дому они подъехали с другой стороны, Занзас выбрал объездную дорогу. Сквало соскочил с байка и быстро открыл дверь, помахал Занзасу, возившемуся у байка, и вошел в дом. Кажется, Занзас не собирался оставаться со Сквало. Что ж, даже лучше. Но Сквало все-таки думал, что он останется, и теперь разочарование грызло его.  
Занзас мог бы убираться ко всем чертям, но они должны были поговорить. Сквало хотел убедиться, не сдаст ли их Занзас. Да и интересно было, решил ли он вообще, что делать дальше.   
Пока Сквало думал, Занзас уже уехал. Без байка Сквало был обречен сидеть в доме, пока его не заберут люди Бьякурана. Может, даже Бьянки приедет или Ямамото... Сквало необходимо было попасть на базу, там он рассчитывал найти себе какую-нибудь машину.  
Он устало вздохнул и стащил с плеч куртку. Встряхнул волосами, пытаясь избавиться от песка. Душ бы не помешал. Сквало собирался дождаться дождя и отправиться к озеру, но было еще слишком рано.   
Он повернул кран душа, торчащий из стены. На пол хлынула холодная ржавая вода. Сквало отступил, размышляя, подождать или все-таки дотерпеть до утра. Так и не выключив воду, он полез в кладовку и достал консервы. Чайник грелся, медленно закипая. Потом, может, и из душа перестанет литься ржавчина вместо воды.

***

Занзас понял сразу, когда увидел надвигающуюся тучу: это его. С тех пор, как началась буря, он больше не чувствовал затаившейся внутри ярости, так легко ему еще никогда не было.   
Он не задумывался над тем, куда поедет, как проведет эти дни, все, что ему хотелось ― оставаться в пустыне. Его мысли наконец-то пришли в порядок, он понял, о чем говорил ему Сквало. Найти свой источник было самым важным, и Занзас теперь был уверен: все изменится.   
Он не думал ни о чем, наслаждался ветром, бьющим в лицо, песком, плывущим под колесами байка, а потом увидел машину Сквало.   
Она заглохла и уже покрылась слоем песка, вытащить Сквало с собой было делом пары минут. Они оба понимали: тут оставаться нельзя.   
Перерыв полицейские архивы, Занзас прикинул, где сможет остановиться на пару недель ― на заброшенном зернохранилище, стены которого были достаточно крепки, чтобы выдержать непогоду. И если бы он не встретил Сквало, то отправился бы прямо туда. Даже подкинув Сквало до его домика, Занзас не собирался менять план. Но желание поговорить со Сквало еще раз пересилило, хотя тот, кажется, был не очень рад его видеть.   
Занзас заметил, что люди относились к нему хоть и дружелюбно, но настороженно. И скорее это было связано с тем, кем являлся его отец, чем историей про лечение длиной в восемь лет. Занзаса это раздражало. Раздражали ожидания людей ― посторонних и отца.   
Сейчас, когда раздражение прошло, Занзас понял, что не хочет быть ни полицейским, ни тюремщиком, не хочет просиживать штаны в университете, он был готов провести всю жизнь, гоняя по пустыне или управляя парусником. Когда он был маленький, они ездили на побережье. Теперь ничего не было, море ушло, да и назвать его морем не повернулся бы язык. 

Занзас вернулся к дому Сквало, когда уже стемнело. Еще чуть-чуть ― он бы заблудился. Закатил байк в гараж и вошел внутрь. Сквало его не ждал, судя по растерянному на секунду лицу, полотенцу на бедрах и раскиданной по комнате одежде. Он открыл дверь и поспешил снять чайник с конфорки, тот выпускал в потолок пышные клубы пара.   
― Закрой дверь и окна, я сейчас, ― сказал Сквало, роясь в шкафу и подыскивая подходящую одежду. Через минуту он уже помогал ему запирать окно рамами изнутри. ― Я думал, ты не вернешься.   
Занзас завесил окно одеялом. Ветер за стеной взвыл и швырнулся песком. Занзас, разгоряченный ездой и адреналином, теперь начинал мерзнуть. Он подошел к камину и разжег его.   
― Хотел поговорить. Спросить про это, ― он вытащил из внутреннего кармана куртки стеклянный пузырек, в который положил чип и пару доз подавителя.   
Сквало забрал пузырек и на свет посмотрел на содержимое. Оттянул воротник куртки и скользнул рукой по шее Занзаса. Это было ерундовым прикосновением, но Сквало вел себя так бесцеремонно, что Занзас опешил.   
― Сам, что ли, вытащил? ― Сквало зашел ему за спину и резко оторвал пластырь. Занзас зашипел. ― Мог подождать, я бы помог.   
― Доверить кому-то свою шею?   
― Ты мог покалечиться. ― Сквало полез в один из подвесных шкафов и вытащил аптечку. Когда он открыл ее, запахло лекарствами. Он чем-то зашуршал, и Занзас снова почувствовал прикосновение к шее, теперь более осторожное, чем в первый раз. ― Тебе повезло, нет инфекции. Хотя рана, на мой взгляд, глубокая, надо было зашивать. Но теперь уже само заживет. Ты же нашел источник, да?   
Занзас кивнул.

― Еще не встречал никого с таким. Сама буря ― это пламя неба и ярости. Ты заметил что-то необычное?   
― Кроме того, что злость внутри, наконец, успокоилась? Нет. А что-то должно произойти?   
― Не знаю. Можно спросить у кого-то, кто больше знает… ― Сквало заварил чай и открыл банки с тунцом. Занзас ненавидел рыбу, но пренебрегать гостеприимством не стал. Сквало мог многое рассказать, если убедить его в том, что это ему нужно. ― Что ты решил делать дальше?   
― Я чувствую это... всего несколько часов. ― Занзас рассматривал Сквало. Тот развалился на матрасе, ковыряя вилкой в консервной банке, и был обманчиво спокойным. Но Занзас не сомневался, что он прирежет его, если ему что-то не понравится. ― Будто меня наконец-то отпустило. Все отпустило.   
― Это свобода, идиот, ― фыркнул Сквало. ― Сейчас тебе хорошо, потом, когда вернешься, город будет давить на тебя снова, и так до следующей бури. Такая дерьмовая жизнь. Глоток воздуха ― и снова затяжное удушье.   
Сквало говорил с такой горечью, что Занзасу стало его жаль. Жалеть надо было себя. Но Сквало настолько не вписывался ни в одни рамки, что Занзас гадал, как же он смог прожить все время в их проклятом городе. Сквало нельзя заставлять, ограничивать. Как тяжело приходилось ему восемь лет изображать нормального человека.   
Занзас как-нибудь сможет, а Сквало ― нет, не для него это. Он ведь наверняка и сам все понимает. Что нужно сделать, чтобы Сквало стал жить по-настоящему счастливо?   
― Я помогу тебе.   
Сквало непонимающе уставился на него.   
― Стать свободным.   
Занзас следил, как изменилось лицо Сквало. Внутри него шла какая-то борьба, потом Сквало искривил губы, поморщился.   
― Не выйдет.   
Сквало был таким расслабленным, даже взгляд, обычно острый, сейчас выдавал только бесконечную усталость. Сквало съехал на подушках вниз и согнул ногу в колене. Проехался пяткой по матрасу. Занзас уставился на его узкую ступню. Сквало согнул вторую ногу и поставил на колено чашку с чаем.   
― Мы и обычные люди обречены жить урывками. Только соотношение у нас неравное ― месяц в год. Те, кто подох раньше, везунчики по сравнению с нами.   
― А те, кто еще живы? Но кому даже месяца в год не дают? ― И на вопросительный взгляд Занзас пояснил: ― Я был на днях в тюрьме. Пиздец.   
― Что, захотелось устроить побег заключенным? Революцию?  
Занзас невесело рассмеялся.   
― Я был близок к этому.   
Сквало перекрутил мокрые еще волосы и улегся, уставился в потолок.   
― Это может быть интересно. В смысле, информация от тебя. А про революцию ― даже думать не смей.   
Занзас подвинулся к нему.   
― Ты же что-то знаешь? Сквало, ― он схватил его за плечо. ― Расскажи, мы совсем ничего не можем изменить?   
Сквало повернулся к нему.   
― Я должен подумать. Это не моя тайна. Если я все испорчу, погибнут люди.   
Занзас ударил кулаком в подушку.   
― Я могу помочь. У меня есть ресурсы, доступ к информации, я могу обмануть отца и дисциплинарный комитет. Но ты не доверяешь мне. В этом проблема.   
Сквало молчал.   
― Мне никто не доверяет. Папаша-коп и все такое, ― Занзас уселся рядом и, пошарив в сумке, вытащил бутылку виски. ― Даже сам папаша не доверяет, хотя, кажется, он уже готов сдаться. Прислал мне мешок еды, когда объявили о буре. Смешной.   
Он сделал глоток и прислонился затылком к стене.   
― Ты знал о чипе?   
― Да.   
― Есть еще что-то, что мне нужно знать?   
Сквало предсказуемо не ответил.

*** 

Занзас будто проживал время, когда-то уже прожитое. Только теперь все прояснилось, капельницы Шамала больше не туманили голову, не тормозили движения. Зацветала на берегу озера яблоня, трава снова сочно блестела под ногами.   
Занзасу хотелось скорее узнать, что изменилось с тех пор, как он нашел свой источник, какие возможности давала ему новая сила.   
Сквало вышел из дома, Занзас последовал за ним. Солнце было подернуто дымкой облаков, но все вокруг было ярким, переполненным красками.   
Сквало обернулся на берегу, разглядывая Занзаса, долго молчал, а потом сказал:   
― Ты другой. Чувствуешь это?   
Занзас не мог понять, о чем конкретно он спрашивает.   
― Я вижу тебя по-другому. Все, ― он махнул рукой, ― пошло тебе на пользу. Ты сам скоро поймешь, насколько цельным стал.   
Занзасу хотелось понять немедленно. Может, изменения заключались в том, что у него наконец-то открылись глаза, и он мог замечать малейшие детали. Сквало был будто соткан из облаков, и чем дальше он уходил, тем чуднее становился. Занзасу хотелось протянуть руку, дотронуться до него, чтобы проверить, что его пальцы не пройдут сквозь Сквало. Вдруг он все это себе придумал. Обкурился и лежит в подворотне, ловя свою дозу этого прекрасного кошмара про конец света.   
На небе еще белела луна, было раннее утро. Теплело. К полудню станет совсем жарко. Занзас скинул куртку и уселся в тень, под яблоню.   
Сквало стоял у кромки воды.   
Занзасу нравилось наблюдать за ним. У Сквало, даже сейчас, когда он казался расслабленным, не было ни оного лишнего движения. Таким же он был, когда ночью раздался какой-то незнакомый стук. Занзас едва продрал глаза, а Сквало уже тихо скользил к двери, зажав в руке его пистолет.   
Открывать дверь было безумием, Сквало и не стал. Приник к окну, пытаясь разглядеть, что происходит там, снаружи, простоял так долго-долго, Занзас уже снова почти заснул, а потом вернулся назад. Он него пахло пыльной занавеской и сквозняком ― у окна было холодно. И когда он коснулся руки Занзаса холодной курткой, тот вздрогнул и приподнялся, желая получить хоть какие-то ответы.   
― Волки. Я говорил, что, каждый раз, когда мы остаемся здесь, на наше присутствие мир отвечает какой-то дрянью. Чем нас больше, или чем меньше у тебя точек соприкосновения с этим чистым миром, тем больше опасности. Поэтому экспедиции, которые оставались тут в бурю, никогда не возвращались.   
― Люди выходили во время бурь?   
Сквало усмехнулся и устроился рядом с Занзасом, как вечером, когда они разговаривали.   
― Конечно. Ты думаешь, что трусливо сидеть, поджав хвост, было решением с первого дня после катастрофы? Нет. Ты тогда уже попал в больницу, а твой отец и дисциплинарный комитет, выловив всех «преступников», наконец-то нашли время, чтобы сунуть нос и туда, ― Сквало усмехнулся.   
― Они погубили в экспедициях немало ученых, я бы сказал, самых лучших. Сейчас те, что продолжают работать на государство, полнейшие тупицы. Информации об экспедициях не осталось на цифровых носителях, если есть что-то, то в архивах, и запрятано за самой высокой степенью доступа.   
― Ты откуда знаешь?   
― Мне удалось поговорить с выжившими. С предателями. Ты же не думаешь, что в полиции все довольны тем, что происходит?  
Занзас и сам знал, что было неспокойно. Только страх оказаться за решеткой пока что сдерживал мятежников от открытых действий. А то, что предатели были даже в полиции… а он сам кто?   
― Ты же говорил, что никто не вернулся из этих экспедиций, ― Занзас одного не понимал. ― Не вернулся. Они остались тут?   
Сквало усмехнулся.   
― Большая часть и правда погибла. Остались те, кто был в первой буре, следующие их не убили. 

Занзас думал над его словами. Хорошо было бы посмотреть на тех, кто еще остался. Кто был похож на них. Сквало наверняка знал, где они живут. Взять того врача, Шамала, который откачал Занзаса. Сквало же привел его откуда-то, знал, где искать.   
Выглянуло солнце, тепло осторожно прикоснулось к рукам. Там, где были шрамы, оно чувствовалось сильнее. Занзас передвинулся из тени, чтобы солнце больше светило на него. Он улегся в траву и уставился в небо.   
Это почти было похоже на его детство, на беззаботную жизнь до катастрофы. Ему давно не было так спокойно.   
Сквало был где-то рядом, Занзас чувствовал его присутствие. Он то почти исчезал, то появлялся. Снова плещется в озере, лениво подумал Занзас. Приподнялся на локте, чтобы проверить свою догадку. Одежда Сквало валялась на берегу, Занзас заметил его на середине озера ― он лежал на воде, не шевелясь. Занзас вспомнил, как в прошлый раз из воды появились змеи, и ему стало не по себе. Он встал и приблизился к кромке воды. Сквало вел себя слишком беспечно.   
Занзас сжал пистолет в кармане и уселся на землю. Скользнул пятками по мягкому песку, волны лизнули его ступни и отступили. На какое-то время он потерял Сквало из вида, а потом вода недалеко от берега пошла рябью ― Сквало вынырнул и поплыл к берегу.   
Сквало вышел из воды и уселся на песок рядом с Занзасом. Скрутил волосы в жгут, выжимая их, и кивнул на пистолет.   
― Расслабься, никто не придет, пока светло.   
― Ты так хорошо знаешь этот мир?   
― Нет, но я никогда не встречал тварей днем.   
Занзас начертил дулом на песке икс. 

― Скажи, что дальше? ― Занзас посмотрел на него. ― Я нашел источник. Я наконец-то чувствую это сраное спокойствие. Что дальше?   
― Разве этого мало? ― усмехнулся Сквало. ― Теперь ты такой, каким должен быть.   
― Херня. Это все не просто так, не бреши. Я видел, как ты плаваешь. Как можешь исчезать во время дождя и появляться в другом месте. Как вода слушается тебя. Я видел твой меч.   
― Тебе всегда мало, да? ― Сквало повернулся к Занзасу, подметая волосами песок. ― Сила обязывает ее использовать. А если рано или поздно нам придется заявить о себе, ты будешь готов пойти против всего, что было твоей жизнью?   
― Моя жизнь кончилась восемь лет назад. Теперь у меня новая, ― сказал Занзас и, стряхнув песок с пистолета, выстрелил в сухое дерево на другом берегу. Он заметил его еще в прошлый раз. Здесь, в этом чертовом раю, любая засохшая коряга превращалась в цветущие кусты, а это гребаное дерево, маячило, как бельмо на глазу. Стояло и стояло. Ничто его не брало, сука.   
Занзас промазал. Рассердился и выстрелил снова, целясь ниже, по стволу. Ветки дерева дернулись. Занзас потер глаза, казалось, блики от озера перешли на темный ствол, но через пару секунд у Занзаса уже не было сомнений ― дерево горело.   
― Продолжай, ― сказал Сквало, то ли с издеваясь, то ли правда поддерживая.   
Надо было проверить. Мало ли от чего загорелось дерево.   
― Вон, ― Сквало ткнул рукой в покосившийся деревянный столб. Когда-то в прошлой жизни здесь было электричество. ― Давай.   
Занзас выстрелил, выпустил всю обойму, и столб запылал, как свечка.   
― Что ты чувствуешь?   
― Злость.   
― Ты только от нее избавился.  
― Она другая. Она не внутри, не жрет меня, как раньше, она на поверхности. Как будто горит, как бензин. Неуловимая.   
Сквало засмеялся.   
― Почему-то, увидев тебя, я и не думал, что все будет как обычно. Это наверняка не все, тебе надо понять, что ты еще можешь. У меня ушла пара лет на это, и я до сих пор не знаю своего предела. Есть один парень, с которым я тренируюсь. Очень редко, но большая часть моих новых возможностей была открыта благодаря нашим боям. Тебе надо кого-то найти.   
― Ты не можешь?   
― Как ты себе это представляешь? Я буду отбивать твои горящие пули мечом? Нет, это глупо.   
Сквало поднялся, все его ноги были в песке.   
― Почему ты не плаваешь?   
― Кто-то должен остаться на берегу, ― Занзас крутил на пальце пистолет.   
― Брось, пошли. Мне интересно, как вода отреагирует на твою силу. ― Сквало уже стоял в воде по колено. ― Тут везде энергия. Если ты нашел свой источник, это не значит, что другие тебе не подойдут.   
Занзас стащил одежду. Только зайдя в воду, он понял, насколько ему хотелось оказаться тут раньше, и как он душил в себе это желание. Занзас очень давно не плавал. Он с размаху бросился вперед, расставляя руки и уходя под воду. Ладони легко скользили в толще воды. Он сделал несколько мощных движений и вынырнул. Оказался на середине озера, Сквало махнул ему и подплыл ближе.   
Он улыбался. По его лицу скользили блики и солнечные зайчики, и в зрачках были тоже они. А глаза казались голубыми-голубыми, хотя Занзас помнил, что они серые. И Занзас думал, что через его глаза он может разглядеть дно озера, так они были похожи на воду.   
Он протянул руку, чтобы убрать с его щеки прилипшую прядь волос, Сквало мгновенно нахмурился и отвернулся, а потом нырнул.   
Занзас бы все испортил, если бы Сквало пробыл с ним хотя бы минуту. 

Занзас попытался ухватить его за руку, когда они выбирались из воды, Сквало вытерпел прикосновение. Кажется, ему было неприятно, но он не отдернул руку только из вежливости.   
― Не надо, ― сказал он. Хотя Занзас чувствовал, что Сквало хотел сказать что-то не то. Или вообще ничего не говорить. Так почему отказывал?   
Сквало, отвернувшись, смотрел на воду. Занзас снова подумал, что они так похожи, что Сквало сейчас выскользнет из рук и больше не даст Занзасу шанса. Этот, кажется, Занзас и так почти проебал.  
― Я не хочу привязываться к людям. Это еще одна зависимость, мы и так связаны по рукам.   
― Тебе никогда не было одиноко?   
― Не настолько, чтобы я искал постоянную компанию. Мне никто не нужен, ― ответил Сквало, но Занзас не поверил. Была другая причина, почему Сквало его отталкивал.   
― У тебя кто-то есть, ― прищурившись, сказал он.   
Сквало склонил голову на бок.   
― Ты запутался и не понимаешь, чего хочешь, ― сказал он. ― Ты вернулся в этот мир и стараешься нагнать все, что не успел. Делай это не со мной, я не хочу участвовать в твоих экспериментах.   
Он повернулся и пошел к дому.  
Занзасу было гадко. Он смотрел на его спину, на то, как уверенно Сквало шел, и понимал, что не стал относиться к нему хуже, к себе ― стал. Занзас и сам признавал, что его бросает из стороны в сторону, ему хотелось всего и сразу. Упущенные годы тяготили его и никогда, как он думал, не перестанут тяготить. Он не успел решить, чего он хочет от жизни, кем будет, с кем будет. Наверное, выяснение отношений со Сквало и впрямь было не к месту.   
Но несмотря ни на что, Занзас не привык к отказам. И он понимал, что они еще вернутся к этой теме.  
Занзас оставался на берегу, пока не начался дождь. Потом сидел на пороге под козырьком и слушал, как он барабанит по железной крыше. Сквало успел уйти далеко, на противоположный берег, и не спешил возвращаться. Сквозь стену дождя он казался призраком.   
Занзасу хотелось говорить с ним, одиночество угнетало. Дождь становился все сильнее, смотреть на Сквало стало невыносимо, и Занзас убрался в дом. 

Занзас не сразу вспомнил, что они встречались раньше. Терапия, кажется, повлияла на его мозги, так он сам считал, хотя врачи утверждали обратное. Занзас не помнил кусков из своей прошлой жизни. Не помнил, что любил, сомневался, когда отец что-то рассказывал о прожитых годах, о матери, о том, как они жили раньше. Занзасу все казалось обманом, он не помнил себя, все было будто подернуто дымкой и только иногда наступали просветления, у Занзаса в голове будто включали свет.   
Так Занзас вспомнил Сквало. Сидел ночью, пялился в окно в спальне и вспомнил. Сквало тоже учился в школе полиции, был самым мелким на курсе, но его не задирали и не делали скидку на возраст. Школа полиции была самым престижным заведением в городе, потом были открыты многие дороги, можно было поступить в университет или пойти служить. Занзас не знал, как Сквало умудрился попасть туда: в школе учились дети из очень состоятельных семей. У Сквало не было родителей, он никогда не говорил о них, или Занзас не помнил.   
Зато помнил, как их группа попала в самую первую бурю. Как так вышло, что они стали особенными.


	5. Chapter 5

Ничего не началось внезапно, у всего были причины. Вспышки на солнце начались задолго до катастрофы, с каждым годом они становились только сильнее. Даже когда Занзас был маленьким, по новостям часто объявляли: берегитесь солнца, оно снова слишком активно. Тогда Занзас не понимал, что это значит, но в такие дни ему запрещали гулять на улице. И чем старше становился он, тем больше было таких дней.   
В школе полиции с ним никто не нянчился.   
― Сегодня идем патрулировать.   
Занзас кивнул. Патрулировать было намного веселее, чем сидеть в общежитии и готовить задания. И плевать, что на солнце выходить в этот день снова не рекомендовали.   
Его напарник, кажется, прочитал его мысли.   
― Да похуй на прогноз, развлечемся. Не все время же тут сидеть.   
Занзас был с ним согласен.   
Им выдали специальную защищающую от солнечной радиации форму. В ней было жарко, но она прошла испытания и была признана пригодной для ношения в подобных случаях.   
Занзас выглянул в окно ― на улице стояла жара. Газоны давно перестали поливать, экономили воду и деньги города. Последнее время весь бюджет, как и во многих других городах, уходил на медицину и защиту ― излучение сильно подрывало здоровье.   
Занзасу было все равно, он всегда считал, нужно жить здесь и сейчас. Сколько ему будет отведено ― столько и проживет. Так было легче и лучше, чем трястись над каждым прожитым днем.   
Занзас застегнул куртку и вышел за напарником в коридор. Там они встретились с остальными, они патрулировали по шесть человек. С ними в этот раз был мелкий ― так звали Сквало. Его недолюбливали, но трогать не решались. Сквало, если его разозлить, мог показывать зубы. Занзас никогда не задирал его, но был свидетелем пары таких провальных попыток. 

Улицы были пусты.   
Они шли медленно, мучились от жары и нехотя осматривали улицы.   
Ветер усиливался, Занзас закрывал лицо рукой, чтобы не наглотаться песка, но он все равно скрипел на зубах.   
― Зайдем? ― один из товарищей кивнул на забегаловку, втиснутую между жилыми домами. Район был одним из самых отстойных. Занзас поморщился, но согласился.   
― Двойной бургер и содовую, ― заказал он. Официантка за стойкой кивнула и убралась на кухню, передать заказ.   
Они уселись за столик. Ветер стал еще сильнее, и Занзас понял, что ему не показалось, когда о землю ударился рекламный щит, висевший у парикмахерской напротив.   
Зазвучала сирена, Занзас вздрогнул от неожиданности и вскочил на ноги.   
― Мы закрываемся, ― сказала им официантка. ― Извините.   
Делать было нечего. Занзас достал мобильник, чтобы вызвать машину ― идти назад остановилось опасно. Сети не было. А потом начался ад. Ветер поднялся такой, что сорвал с петель дверь. Жара дыхнула песком им в лица. Официантка побежала закрыть вторые, металлические. Схватилась за косяк, потянулась наружу, но не смогла удержаться, и ее сбило с порога. Тед кинулся за ней и исчез так же.   
― Всем стоять, ― приказал Занзас. Стены, будто сделанные из картона, трясло. С полок посыпались статуэтки и посуда. Из кухни выбежал повар, оглянулся и, поняв, что дело дрянь и на улицу бежать уже поздно, скрылся где-то на кухне.   
Окон не осталось через несколько минут. Отряд Занзаса забился под столы, и Занзас не знал, что они еще могут сделать. Он не верил, что все закончится так. С ним рядом был Дэйвид, Сквало и еще двое укрылись под столами напротив. Занзас прикидывал, как бы перебраться к ним: их убежище было куда надежнее. Клетчатый пол был усеян песком и стеклами. Занзас кивнул Сквало, показывая, что они идут, тот подвинулся, освобождая место рядом с собой, а в следующий момент на них рухнула крыша, и Занзаса накрыла темнота.   
Он очнулся от страшной головной боли. Виски будто расковыряли ломом, Занзас не понимал, почему еще жив. В губы ему ткнулось горлышко бутылки. По глазам резанул свет. Холодный, неживой. Фонарик. Стояла ночь. Над ними было небо, а кругом ― развалины. Все, что осталось от закусочной. От домов рядом.   
Сквало стоял над ним и протягивал бутылку. Фонарик он зацепил за пояс. А правая рука его была замотана какими-то тряпками. Занзас хотел спросить, что с ним, но задал совершенно другой вопрос:  
― Остальные?   
Сквало покачал головой.   
― Я не нашел никого, некоторые обломки стены очень тяжелые.   
Занзас вытащил из кармана телефон. Связи по-прежнему не было.   
Только сейчас он понял, что ко всему прочему крепко придавлен балкой от крыши.   
― Я не могу поднять, ― с сожалением сказал Сквало. Да уж, подумал Занзас, выжил самый полезный. У судьбы было свое чувство юмора. ― Надо позвать на помощь, ― сказал Сквало. ― Я оставлю тебе воду. Он полез куда-то в развалины и достал еще пару бутылок. ― Извини, холодной нет.   
А потом Сквало просто ушел. Занзас пялился на его светлый затылок, пока тот не скрылся за углом.   
Через пять минут Занзасу уже казалось, что Сквало никогда не было и не будет ― он не вернется.   
И Занзас наконец-то понял, почему Сквало ему не нравился. Что раздражало, когда он видел Сквало ― тот будто никогда ни к кому не был привязан. Никому не принадлежал. Ни семье, ни друзьям. Он был одним из лучших на курсе, но создавалось впечатление, что все было ему неважно. Он не гнался за почетом и тем, чтобы выслужиться. Занзас вообще не знал, какого черта Сквало поступил в эту школу, раз ничего не хотел.   
Через час Занзаса нашли. Он отделался гематомами, с придавленной ногой все было в порядке. Сквало, конечно, среди тех, кто его спасал, не было.   
Сквало исчез. 

*** 

Нужно отправиться к Бьякурану с утра, чтобы было время решить все и успеть вернуться.   
Сквало бы предпочел проторчать ночь на улице, тем более что ему было спокойнее, чем в доме, да и потренироваться можно было. Он надеялся, что встретит у Бьякурана Ямамото, и они наконец-то устроят спарринг.   
Когда Сквало вернулся, Занзас спал, оставив дверь домика настежь открытой. Он завернулся в одеяла, пытаясь спастись от сырости, но это не помогло.   
Сквало погасил свет, оставив гореть только камин, и переоделся в сухую одежду. Мокрые тряпки повесил у двери и закрыл ее на засов. Когда он гулял вдоль берега, то видел вдалеке волков. Занзас идиот, раз заснул с открытой дверью.   
Сквало лег рядом, укрывшись курткой, и почти сразу отключился. 

Утро наступило так быстро, будто он и не спал совсем. Сквало проснулся от холода ― камин погас. Занзас, лежавший намного ближе, чем когда Сквало засыпал, жался к нему, будто Сквало мог его согреть.   
Сквало поднялся и разжег огонь.   
― Мы уезжаем, ― сказал он, когда Занзас продрал глаза. Занзас сел и запустил руку в волосы, зевнул.   
― Еще рано.   
― Если я не приеду к своим знакомым сегодня, они приедут за мной сами. Мы только время потеряем. Конечно, если ты не хочешь ехать со мной, то…   
Занзас усмехнулся.   
― Ты просишь об одолжении отвезти тебя?   
― Нахуй, ― сказал Сквало, почувствовав, что Занзас будет просить что-то взамен. ― Забудь. Мои люди приедут и заберут меня отсюда. А ты можешь сидеть здесь дальше.   
― Ну хватит, ― Занзас поднялся. ― Если ты думаешь, что я попрошу что-то взамен, то расслабься. Я просто удивлен, что ты вообще можешь просить.   
Сквало бы и не стал, если б не остался без машины посреди пустыни. Тем более у Занзаса, который однозначно дал понять, чего от него хочет.   
― Сколько займет дорога?   
― Пару часов. Выезжаем сейчас. Бери все, сюда больше не вернемся.   
Сквало смотрел, как Занзас засовывает в рюкзак раскиданные по комнате вещи. Хорошо, что верхнюю одежду можно было надеть на себя ― на улице было не больше десяти градусов тепла.   
Занзас уселся позади Сквало, прижался к нему, так определенно было теплее.   
Сквало ничего не ответил. Он был рад, что Занзас не стал грызться с ним по поводу того, кто поведет байк.   
Ехать было классно. Песок был влажным, и колеса не взяли в нем, а когда они выехали на трасу, Сквало смог гнать, как и мечтал раньше. Даже присутствие Занзаса за спиной его не напрягало, Дорога была еще не размытой ― она вела к аэропорту, и строили ее лучше, чем остальные в городе. Сквало уже представлял, как увидит всех и наконец-то узнает, что задумал Бьякуран, поэтому не сразу услышал, как Занзас что-то спрашивает. Только когда тот сильнее сжал его плечо, Сквало отвлекся.   
― Почему ты не останешься там навсегда?   
― Не сейчас, ― крикнул Сквало. Ему не хотелось говорить на эту тему, слишком многое пришлось бы объяснять. Он затылком почувствовал, что Занзас кивнул. Свой вопрос он вряд ли забудет задать снова.   
Сквало несколько раз предлагали остаться, но, пока ему ничего не угрожало, он считал, что принесет больше пользы, если будет в городе. Зато у него уже было убежище на случай, если придется бежать.   
Они въехали на территорию аэропорта даже быстрее, чем рассчитывал Сквало. Пришлось остановиться, чтобы прикинуть, к какому ангару направиться дальше. Сквало бывал здесь не так часто. Он увидел, как у крайнего слева появились люди, не мог разглядеть издалека, но это и не нужно было. Чужих здесь не бывало. Он рванул туда.   
Чем ближе они подъезжали, тем лучше Сквало мог их рассмотреть. Они остановились у огромных закрытых ворот и ждали.   
― Сквало! ― ему на встречу бросился Ямамото, и Сквало, поморщившись, позволил себя обнять. Занзас соскочил с байка сразу же, как они остановились, и теперь, прищурившись, наблюдал за сценой воссоединения. Потом его внимание переключилось на остальных.   
Сквало отстранился и кивнул.   
― Это Занзас, я говорил о нем.   
― Уверен, что из тебя не получится ничего хорошего.   
Сквало видел, как Занзас скривился, и притронулся к его плечу.   
― Шамал так про всех говорит, ― усмехнулся он. ― Пошли, представлю тебя остальным. 

 

Занзас освоился довольно быстро, или сделал вид, что освоился.   
По крайней мере, его совсем не удивило, что внутри ангара было три этажа, куча жилых комнат, лаборатории и просто полузаваленных помещений с хламом. Когда Сквало впервые увидел, что внутри ангаров, он был впечатлен. Снаружи ничего не говорило о том, что здесь живет сотня человек.   
В основном это были все, кому удалось спастись после бури, но и этих людей было достаточно.   
― Это же те, кто пропал без вести много лет назад.   
― Они просто решили остаться здесь, ― сказал Сквало. ― Бьякуран умеет делать предложения, от которых было сложно отказаться.   
Они прошли почти через весь амбар и поднялись по хлипкой железной лестнице на третий этаж. Бьякуран хотел его видеть, но Сквало сомневался, что он захочет посвящать в свои планы Занзаса.   
По крайней мере, стоило их познакомить.   
― Я ждал тебя еще месяц назад.   
Сквало не стал оправдываться. Кивнул на Занзаса, но Бьякуран его опередил:   
― Это Занзас, я знаю, сын шерифа. Рад знакомству. Бьякуран Джессо, ― представился он.   
― Ты один из мятежников, ― сказал Занзас, нахмурившись. ― Я видел тебя на старых розыскных листовках.   
― Что, больше не ищут?   
― Думают, что ты сдох, ― усмехнулся Занзас и пожал его руку.   
Бьякуран улыбался. Он кивнул им в сторону белоснежных кресел, приглашая присесть.   
― Я хочу обсудить с вами кое-что.   
― С ним тоже? ― Сквало думал, что говорить о делах при Занзасе не стоит. Он хоть и был один из них, Сквало не мог ему доверять.   
― Да, он нам нужен. Сейчас подойдут остальные.   
Сквало налил им воды и протянул стакан Занзасу. Тот как раз начал пить, когда в комнату вошел Мукуро.   
Он улыбнулся им и уселся напротив.   
― Я видел тебя в тюрьме, ― откашлявшись, сказал Занзас.   
― А ты не очень-то вежлив, ― улыбнулся Мукуро. ― Там уже давно не я.   
― Мы освобождаем сидящих в тюрьме и забираем сюда, ― ответил Бьякуран. ― Было очень сложно наладить процесс, но с тех пор, как там появились наши люди, все стало намного легче.   
Занзас все пялился на Мукуро, и Сквало это раздражало. Он пихнул Занзаса в бок и получил ответный тычок.   
― Там осталось очень мало наших людей, мы рассчитываем вывезти их за следующую пару недель.   
― Мы тут зачем? ― Сквало не терпелось узнать, но Бьякуран тянул время. С другой стороны от Сквало уселся Ямамото, и Сквало подумал, что хочет побыстрее убраться отсюда и потренироваться. Ему было плевать на все интриги Бьякурана, он ехал сюда не за тем, чтобы просиживать задницу. Ямамото тоже, кажется, не мог дождаться, пока они освободятся, и нетерпеливо ерзал на кресле.   
― А вот и Реборн, ― сказал Ямамото.  
Сквало не изменился в лице, только потому что уже видел его фотографию. Реборн запрыгнул на подлокотник кресла Ямамото и уселся, болтая ножками в воздухе. Подмигнул Сквало, как ни в чем не бывало, будто его состояние его полностью устраивало.   
― А теперь начнем, ― Бьякуран закинул ногу на ногу и уселся в кресле так, будто был владыкой всего мира. ― Я нашел идеальное место для жизни.   
Сквало хмыкнул. Не было на земле таких мест.   
― Я вижу, что некоторые относятся к моему заявлению со скептицизмом, но позвольте объяснить. ― Он улыбнулся. ― Сейчас наш мир сузился до промежутка в пару недель по четыре-пять раз в год. Я нашел место, где нет недель засухи. Там сезоны сменяют друг друга, и источники нашей энергии никуда не пропадают.   
― В этом мире нет такого места, ― сказал Сквало, рассматривая Реборна. ― Лучше скажи, что за черт с ним приключился?   
― Как всегда нетерпеливый. Я нашел не место, а целый мир.   
Кто-то присвистнул.  
― Ты хочешь, чтобы я в это поверил?   
― Я был там, ― подал голос Реборн. ― И стал таким из-за перехода между мирами.   
― Отлично, ― сказал Сквало. ― Ты предлагаешь нам отправиться туда и всем стать такими?   
― В этом вся проблема. Это произошло, потому что во время перехода пока не получается стабилизировать коридор между мирами. За этим я тебя и позвал.   
Сквало пока ничего не понимал.   
― Только давай без своих инженерных словечек и схем. Даже если представить , что такой мир есть, хотя это пока не укладывается у меня в голове, то… что дальше? Ты хочешь перенести нас всех туда? Что это за место? Там есть люди? Кто…  
― Хватит, ― оборвал его Бьякуран. ― Дослушай. Этот мир такой же, как наш, если бы в нем постоянно были бури. Там живут люди, но, как мне сказал Реборн, не все из них обладают силой. Меньшая часть. Нам просто нужно попасть туда.   
― Чем вас не устраивает этот мир? ― спросил Занзас. ― Почему ты не хочешь сделать лучше его?   
― Потому что его уже ничего не спасет, ― ответил Бьякуран. ― мной были просчитаны миллионы вариантов развитий событий в нашем мире, и все они вели к нашей смерти или смерти всего.   
Я видел, как люди научились использовать нашу энергию, и это привело к катастрофе и гонке вооружений, как люди истребили нас полностью, как мы сдохли, оставшись в этом мире одни, когда бури перестали происходить. Я видел такие кошмарные вещи, после которых невозможно спать ночами, ― просто сказал Бьякуран. ― Это одна из моих способностей ― путешествовать по мирам и видеть все вероятности. Бьякуран не лгал, на памяти Сквало было много вещей, которые удалось ему предсказать.   
― Тогда почему ты не увидел, что случится с ним? ― Занзас кивнул в сторону Реборна.  
― Я не проверял вероятности в его случае. Нам пришлось действовать быстро, нужно было успеть запустить машину до бури. Он был там на десять лет моложе. Повторное перемещение сделало его еще моложе. За переход придется заплатить цену, ― сказал Бьякуран. ― И я не уверен, что это всегда будут годы жизни. Но, ― улыбнулся он, ― так или иначе, я намерен закончить свое исследование и дать нам возможность жить так, как мы хотим. Для перемещения нужен стабилизатор. Я почти собрал то, что должно нам помочь. Бьякуран открыл коробку, в которой оказались кольца. Тут не хватает всего двух, для этого мне нужны вы, ― Бьякуран посмотрел на Сквало и Занзаса. ― Первое у твоего отца, второе ― в хранилище улик.   
― Ты предлагаешь обворовать мне собственного отца?   
― Почему нет? ― удивился Бьякуран. ― Я могу заменить его подделкой, если тебе так хочется. Ты ближе всех к нему.   
― А если бы меня не было?   
― Но ты есть, ― улыбнулся Бьякуран.   
Сквало подумал, что тогда всю работу бы свалили на него или Мукуро. Или на них обоих.   
― Ты должен дать мне ответ до вашего отъезда. Если ты откажешься, я буду искать другие пути.   
― Как насчет просто починить свою машину? ― огрызнулся Занзас. Кажется, идея забирать что-то у своего отца ему не нравилась.   
― Она исправна.   
― Это предательство.   
― Он восемь лет держал тебя под нейролептиками. О каком предательстве ты говоришь.   
― Мне надо подумать.   
― Конечно. Мукуро, проводишь нашего гостя в его комнату?   
Мукуро нехотя поднялся и пошел к выходу.   
― Мы останемся, обсудим некоторые детали.   
― Ну и что это было? ― спросил Сквало, когда Занзас и Мукуро вышли. ― Ты серьезно? Тебе нужны эти безделушки?   
― Камни из этих колец обладают энергией, схожей с нашей. Я думаю, что они попали под похожее облучение, но много тысячелетий назад. Они идеально подходят для того, чтобы быть последним звеном для Тринисетте.   
― Что там, в том мире?   
― Я был там все два месяца, пока не началась буря, наблюдал. Там тот же мир, только люди не боятся энергии.   
Сквало кивнул.   
― И как ты себе представляешь? Мы просто возьмем и припремся туда? Без вещей, денег, документов, выйдем в чисто поле и начнем выживать собирательством?   
Бьякуран рассмеялся.   
― Это мелочи, Сквало. Я обещаю, что мы ни в чем не будем нуждаться, иначе во всем этом нет смысла.   
Ну как же, Бьякуран задумал переезд с комфортом. Только Сквало сомневался, что все получится. Взять хотя бы того же Реборна…   
― Ты мог бы повлиять на своего нового друга.   
― Тебе должно быть известно не хуже меня, что мой «друг» такой же упертый, как я. Если ему что-то не нравится, я ничего не смогу сделать. Мне проще будет самому ограбить его отца.   
― Он вызовет меньше подозрений, сам понимаешь.   
Сквало знал, но Занзас все еще казался ему ненадежным.   
― Хорошо. Я поговорю с ним вечером. С тебя отчет о том, что в том мире, а пока мы пойдем прогуляемся. 

Сквало поднялся. Ямамото пересадил Реборна на его кресло и встал следом.  
Как только они вышли за двери, Ямамото обнял его. Сквало не видел его лица, но знал, что тот улыбается.   
― Ну хватит, ― Сквало отцепил его от себя. ― Твое дружелюбие тебя погубит когда-нибудь.   
― Я просто давно тебя не видел. ― Ямамото отошел на шаг и теперь топтался рядом. ― Думал, ты можешь не вернуться.   
― Дурь из тебя было бы некому выбивать, да? ― усмехнулся Сквало и пошел подальше от кабинета Бьякурана. ― Пройдемся. Расскажешь, что тут происходит.   
Ямамото не отставал.   
― Я думаю, что Бьякуран серьезно настроен завершить свой проект. Последний ученый, который к нам присоединился, очень помог. Если честно, я Бьякурана за эти два месяца видел раза три-четыре, да и то мельком. Все этот Шоичи. Наверное, у них получится. Что ты думаешь, Сквало? Насчет всего этого?   
― Еще рано загадывать. ― Они прошли в соседний ангар. Тут была парковка, Сквало взглядом нашел байк Занзаса. Сразу же жаром прокатилась мысль, что возвращаться им придется вместе. Сквало не казалось это хорошей идеей, как и предстоящий разговор с Занзасом. Он был напыщенным индюком, привыкшим получать то, что хотел. Сквало считал, что Занзас сольется, как только ему будет что-то угрожать. 

― Эй, ― Ямамото тронул его за плечо, пока они спускались по лестнице. ― Не думай столько о Занзасе. ― Ямамото всегда был проницательным. ― Все решится.   
― Само собой ― нет. Я не знаю Занзаса, никто не знает. Он может сдать нас, может подвести, передумать в последний момент. Я не хочу надеяться на него. Бьякуран ставит не на того. Я сам могу достать все, что нужно.   
― Ты всегда можешь узнать его лучше.   
― Парень, ты все-таки еще такой наивный, ― Сквало остановился и растрепал его волосы. Ямамото улыбнулся. ― Нам не по пять лет, и мы не из тех, кто быстро заводят друзей. Ладно, ― сказал Сквало. ― Это моя проблема. Мой меч у меня в комнате?   
― Я уже взял его с собой, ― Ямамото открыл дверцу машины. Мечи лежали на заднем сидении.   
― Мы поедем туда же, где были в прошлый раз?   
―Ага, ― Сквало рухнул на переднее сидение.

 

*** 

Сквало ввалился в комнату уставший и довольный. Давно не приходилось столько драться. Пацан был хорош, но ему не хватало опыта. Лет через пять, может, он достигнет его сегодняшнего уровня. А Сквало будет далеко впереди.   
― Ты не считаешь меня равным, ― сказал Ямамото, валяясь на земле. Сквало подал ему руку.   
― Не дорос еще, ― усмехнулся он и поднял его рывком, оказался рядом и не отодвинулся.   
― И для этого тоже.   
Ямамото рассмеялся.   
― Ты не сможешь отталкивать людей всю жизнь, ― сказал он. Дотронулся до пряди его волос и отвел назад. Сквало схватил его пальцами за подбородок и посмотрел в глаза.   
― Не знаю, что ты там себе придумал, но мне никто не нужен.   
Ямамото улыбался. Хотелось отвесить ему подзатыльник, чтобы перестал дурить. Вместо этого Сквало наклонился вперед и, не отпуская, прикоснулся губами к его губам. Услышал, как Ямамото удивленно вздохнул, и отстранился.   
― Ты хороший, пацан. И найдешь себе кого-то получше, чем я, ― сказал Сквало и наконец-то, шутя, треснул его по затылку. Ямамото улыбнулся, но взгляд его оставался серьезным.   
― Не хочу, чтобы ты был один.   
― Да что ты заладил. ― Сквало отошел и, прислонившись к машине, стал отвязывать меч. ― Не время сейчас.   
― А может, как раз самое время?   
От Ямамото было просто так не отделаться. Лучше бы он проявлял настойчивость где-нибудь еще.   
Ямамото помог отвязать меч от протеза и кинул его на сидение. Подошел поближе к Сквало и вцепился в полы его куртки. Теребил пальцами собачку его молнии.   
― Ты не думай, Сквало. Я в тебя не влюблюсь.   
Конечно, не влюбится. Уже. Сквало раньше не думал, что это станет проблемой, но теперь, когда Ямамото перестал просто пялиться на него, когда Сквало, как ему казалось, не замечал, а стал вести себя по-другому, стоило, наверное, подумать об этом всерьез.   
Что-то изменилось.   
― Дело в Занзасе? ― Ямамото замер. Кажется, Сквало угадал. ― Ты ему нравишься. Ты быстрее станешь считать его равным себе.   
Да что у этого пацана в голове? В его возрасте Сквало думал только о том, как раздобыть денег и не вылететь из школы полиции после очередной драки на мечах.   
― С чего ты взял? ― Сквало даже не стал ничего отрицать, настолько абсурдными казались слова Ямамото. Он толком не знал Занзаса в прошлом, а делать выводы на основе нескольких дней, проведенных вместе, было преждевременно.   
― Это заметно. Он многого добьется, если…   
― Перестанет быть мудаком и папенькиным сынком.   
Сквало рассматривал его лицо, темные глаза. Ямамото не шевелился и, кажется, моргать даже не собирался.   
― Тебе надо найти друзей, чтобы ты перестал страдать херней. Ты путаешь благодарность с черт знает чем, ― сказал Сквало. ― Надо бы вытрясти у тебя из башки эту дурь.   
― Ты же не против, ― сказал Ямамото. ― Иначе бы не поцеловал меня.   
Сквало тоже иногда делал, а потом только думал, но сейчас не жалел об этом. И, пусть теперь он считал свой поступок порывистым и глупым, но тогда ему хотелось поцеловать Ямамото.   
― Я в душе не ебу, как все это разрулить, чтобы твоя влюбленность не оставила у тебя психологических травм. Ты не ищешь легких путей, ― Сквало сел в машину и подождал, пока Ямамото плюхнется на сидение рядом и хлопнет дверцей.   
― Мы назад?   
― Прокатимся.   
Скало давно хотелось объехать базу крутом, потому что обходить пешком не было времени. Дорога вокруг ангаров неплохо сохранилась. Сквало рассматривал скудный пейзаж, заросшую колючками территорию, высокий бетонный забор, в котором зияли дыры. У озера Сквало нравилось намного больше.   
Даже сейчас Сквало чувствовал энергию пламени солнца. Раз на раз не приходилось, иногда дождей совсем не было, но все равно можно было получить свою дозу энергии, хоть и не так быстро, как если бы шел дождь.   
Ямамото указал на амбар, который они проезжали.   
― Тут Бьякуран строит свою машину. Я был здесь пару раз.   
― И как тебе?   
― Я ничего не понимаю в науке, но его команда работает впечатляюще.   
Сквало хмыкнул. Если бы команда Бьякурана показывала Ямамото фокусы, он бы тоже впечатлился?   
― Может, ну его, и ты останешься на базе? Не поедешь больше в город?   
Каждый раз, когда Сквало возвращался сюда, эта мысль приходила ему в голову. Порой было сложно заставить себя отказаться от нее.   
― Ты веришь, что Занзас справится? Я думаю, что мне придется исправлять, когда он все похерит. Мы не можем рисковать, пустив все на самотек.   
― Ты не веришь в людей.   
― Я не верю конкретно в него.   
Ямамото подвернул ногу под себя и развернулся к Сквало, очевидно, собираясь с ним спорить, но Сквало пояснил:  
― Я бы доверил это тебе. Или Мукуро. Но не Занзасу. Если он попадется, то запросто сдаст нас, как только почувствует угрозу своей шкуре. Пока Занзас не сделал ничего, что убедило бы меня в его лояльности к нам.   
― Дай ему шанс доказать, что он заслуживает доверия.   
Сквало рассмеялся. Он оттягивал разговор с Занзасом, потому что где-то в подсознании вертелась мысль, что после него все станет только хуже.   
― Ты веришь в план Бьякурана?   
― Слишком много пространного трепа. Ты видел Реборна, оказаться в новом мире ребенком ― это хрень какая-то. Кем мы там будем? На что станем жить? Где? Я не пошевелю и пальцем, пока Бьякуран не ответит на все эти вопросы. И не вывалив мне на стол кучу пространных бумажек, а нормальными человеческим словами.   
― Бьякуран сказал, что бурь будет все меньше. Если мы ничего не сделаем, то сойдем с ума, как те, самые первые. А у меня здесь отец, ― грустно закончил Ямамото, ― и я не хочу оставлять его.   
― Ты уже оставил. Давно его видел?   
― Полгода назад, ― сказал Ямамото. ― Он думает, что я учусь в соседнем городе. Я наврал про спортивную стипендию. Играю за твой университет в бейсбол.   
― В университете нет команды. Кто сейчас вообще играет в бейсбол? Тебе надо поговорить с отцом.   
― Знаю, ― вздохнул Ямамото.   
― Вернешься с нами?   
― Нет, позже. У меня здесь дела.   
Сквало припарковал машину в гараже.   
― Это какие же? Я думал, вы торчите тут и целыми днями валяете дурака.   
Ямамото рассмеялся.   
― Примерно так сначала и было. Теперь я помогаю искать новых выживших и доставлять их на базу.   
― Много находите?   
― Нет. ― Ямамото подвинулся к нему. ― Сквало, я...  
― Подумай обо всем. Много раз. ― Сквало вышел из машины. ― Завтра еще потренируемся. А теперь давай, проваливай уже, ― улыбнулся он, когда Ямамото, прежде чем уйти, подошел и молча прикоснулся к его руке. 

***  
Занзас швырял дротики в мишень, когда Сквало вошел.   
Он увернулся от летевшего в него и огляделся. Комната Занзаса была похожа на его собственную, только выполнена в более темных тонах.   
Сквало уселся на стул у стола и налил себе воды.  
― Я видел Мукуро в банке в тюрьме.   
Сквало улыбнулся. Вспомнился день, когда они вытаскивали его. Мукуро хоть и мог занимать чужие тела, но оставлять его собственное в тюрьме было нельзя. Как только они выяснили, что за состав в колбе, решение поддержали все единогласно. ― Глава дисциплинарного комитета очень расстроится, когда узнает, что его давно уже нет на месте.   
― Мукуро исчезнет, как и многие до него, через пару недель. Это не вызовет подозрений.   
Занзас нахмурился.   
― Я видел Хибари Кею, он этого просто так не оставит.   
― Если ты не будешь лезть не в свое дело, никто ничего не заметит. А потом будет уже поздно.   
― Вы предлагаете залезть мне в это самое дело по самые яйца.   
― Ты можешь отказаться, чтобы мы на тебя не рассчитывали.   
― Кто тогда полезет обворовывать моего отца?   
― Я, конечно. Ты знаешь кого-то еще, кто на это способен?   
― А Лео?   
― Лео поможет. Но твое согласие, конечно, очень облегчит нам задачу. У меня и так полно дел после этого визита, ломать голову над тем, как ограбить твоего отца и полицейский участок, мне не хочется.   
― Настолько полагаешься на меня?   
― Наоборот, нет и не буду, пока не докажешь, что тебе можно доверять.   
― Не собираюсь тебе ничего доказывать. Мне не нравится план по переселению, Бьякуран толком ничего не пояснил. Я буду рисковать, вы получите кольца, а что получу я?   
― Возможность убраться подальше отсюда.   
― А если я не хочу? Мне вполне нравится и тут. Кто сказал, что бури скоро прекратятся? Вы только говорите, но ничего не доказываете. Я не полезу к отцу ради мнимой возможности освободить кучку людей, которых я не знаю.   
― Чего ты хочешь?   
Занзас молчал.   
― Нет, ― скривился Сквало. ― Слишком предсказуемо.   
― Мне в самый раз, я и не собирался никого удивлять.   
Сквало выпил. Занзас мог попросить что угодно, мог попросить денег, или убить кого-нибудь. Но он просто нашел способ добраться до того, чего хотел.   
Сквало повесил куртку на стул. Стянул перчатки и заметил, что Занзас с интересом следит за ним.   
― Что ты делаешь?   
― Хочу убедиться, что ты выполнишь свою часть договоренности. 

Сквало оперся коленом на край дивана, стащил с руки вторую перчатку. Занзас увидел, как выглядит его протез. Он протянул руку, касаясь холодных пальцев. Это была искусная работа, уже никто такие не делал. Занзас переплел пальцы с его, следя, как двигаются искусственные сочленения. Сквало смотрел на него, закусив губу. Занзас расстегнул манжет рубашки и потащил его вверх по руке, изучая протез дальше.   
― Хочешь, выебу тебя этими пальцами? ― Сквало притронулся рукой к щеке Занзаса. Тот схватил его ладонь снова и прижал к губам. К прохладному металлу было приятно прикасаться. Занзас погладил большим пальцем твердую ладонь, ему хотелось бы, чтобы Сквало чувствовал его прикосновение. Он лизнул его большой палец и запрокинул голову, нагло смотря на него.   
― Пальцами ― не хочу. Сними, ― Занзас потянул рубашку Сквало из брюк.   
Тот и не подумал его послушаться. Тогда Занзас встал и, затащив Сквало на диван, сам принялся ее расстегивать.   
― Давно хотел посмотреть, что под ней, ― сказал он, приникая к изгибу шеи губами и прикусывая кожу. Сквало шумно выдохнул и отстранился, Занзас скользнул руками по его плечам вниз, расстегнул манжеты и наконец-то стащил рубашку с плеч.   
― Не понимаю, почему ты не соглашался раньше.  
― Я ничего не имею против секса, но не в качестве эксперимента по установлению личностных приоритетов. Экспериментировать будешь с друзьями.   
― Разве жизнь ― это не эксперимент?   
Сквало молча посмотрел на него, но не ответил. Занзас полез расстегивать его ремень, дорожка светлых волос, которая уходила вниз и скрывалась за джинсами, не давала ему покоя. Он провел ладонью по животу Сквало и скользнул в расстегнутую ширинку. Сжал член и услышал, как выдохнул Сквало сквозь зубы.   
― Тебе нравится это больше, чем ты хочешь показать, ― сказал Занзас довольно. Сквало перестал изображать из себя статую, придвинулся ближе и запутался пальцами в волосах Занзаса. Притянул его голову ближе. Занзас ткнулся ему в живот носом, лизнул ямочку пупка и спустился ниже, прихватывая кожу губами. Сквало шумно задышал и прижал его теснее.   
― Если ты не…  
Занзас стащил его джинсы вниз, оставив болтаться у лодыжек. Погладил острые колени. Над правым белел тонкий шрам, Занзас прижался к нему губами. Сквало вздохнул, потянул Занзаса за прядь волос, заставляя подняться выше.   
Член у Сквало был еще мягкий. Занзас почувствовал, как наполняется рот слюной, когда представил, как будет его сосать. Он подрочил ему рукой, крепко сжимая пальцы. Сквало оттолкнул его, стащил джинсы, в которых путались ноги, потом вернулся к Занзасу.   
― Есть ли что-то, что тебе не нравится?   
― Когда меня заставляют.   
― Ну конечно.   
Занзас лизнул его член от основания до головки и взял ее в рот.   
Сквало молчал, закинув руку за голову. Занзас вздрогнул, когда на затылок легла его другая, легко нажала, заставляя Занзаса взять глубже. К тяжести руки Занзас привык быстро. Он прервался ненадолго, облизал губы, рассматривая Сквало. Тот, будто почувствовав его взгляд, открыл глаза.   
―Трахни меня, ― Занзас обхватил член Сквало пальцами, продолжая дрочить. В глазах Сквало было жадное желание. Занзас поднялся к нему и поцеловал, но Сквало оттолкнул, и тогда Занзас лизнул его подбородок, спустился языком к шее, целуя торчащий кадык и ямку между ключицами. Сквало помог избавиться ему от одежды.   
― Резинки в тумбочке, ― сказал Занзас, пытаясь унять непонятно откуда взявшееся волнение.   
Сквало рассматривал его, его шрамы, и это нервировало. Занзас потому и не любил раздеваться, все это привлекало много ненужного внимания. Но Сквало глядел на него как-то по-другому, не так, как остальные, перед кем Занзасу приходилось обнажаться. Или Занзас себе это придумал.   
― Перевернись, ― сказал Сквало, и Занзас послушно повернулся, отчасти радуясь, что не видит выражение лица Сквало ― он не мог избавиться от мысли, что Сквало с ним только из-за их чертовой договоренности.   
Сквало провел ладонями вдоль позвоночника. Занзас сравнивал ощущения от его рук и не мог решить, какое нравится ему больше. Ладони остановились на ягодицах, сжали, а потом Сквало уселся на его бедра. Занзас почувствовал, как его член проехался между ягодиц, Терпеть не было сил, Занзас дернулся назад, поощряя Сквало не тормозить больше.   
В этот момент Занзас бы хотел видеть Сквало.   
Когда Сквало дразнили много лет назад, Занзас сказал, что он красивый. Это понимание врезалось в мысли лезвием, оставшись навсегда с ним. У Сквало была хищная, опасная красота, не то, что понимают под классической, она была другой, темной и завораживающей. Даже если бы Сквало его убивал, Занзас бы продолжал пялиться на него, потому что каждое его движение, каждый жест были правильными, отточенными до совершенства. Сквало бил в цель. Занзас попал, как только увидел его. Тогда надо было бежать, но Занзас понимал, что уже поздно, поздно с самых первых минут, как он увидел Сквало.   
Он не видел лица Сквало и пытался угадать его эмоции, пытался запомнить прикосновения, потому что знал ―это не повторится. Он прогнулся в спине, и Сквало, наклонившись, укусил его в плечо, скользнул губами к шее, оставил свою метку и там, чуть ниже уже заживающего, но еще зудящего шрама, еще одну.   
Скорее хотелось почувствовать, каково это, быть с ним. Занзас потянулся рукой к Сквало и обхватил ладонью член.   
― Не тяни.   
Сквало не пошевелился. Он глубоко выдохнул, а в следующий момент Занзас почувствовал, как исчезает тяжесть с его бедер.  
Сквало бесшумно слез с кровати. Занзас повернулся, не понимая, что происходит.   
― Я не могу, ― сказал Сквало, собирая с пола свою одежду. ― Хер с этими кольцами, сам достану.   
Занзас сел. Он никогда не чувствовал себя так глупо.   
― Что, настолько противно? ― сказал он, не скрывая обиды и злости. ― Тебе же тоже хотелось, иначе бы у тебя не встал.   
Сквало молчал. Он успел натянуть трусы и рубашку, развернулся к Занзасу и смерил его злым взглядом. И Занзас мог в тот момент поклясться, что видел в его глазах еще не исчезнувшее желание. Он не понимал, в чем дело, и это бесило. Сквало нашел проблему там, где ее не было.   
― В чем дело? ― Занзас поднялся и подошел к нему. Он все еще не верил, что Сквало ему отказал. Сейчас, стоя рядом с ним, он ощущал смесь ярости и безумной тоcки, которая травила его изнутри. ― Мы же…   
― Забудь. Кольца больше не твоя проблема.   
Он потянулся к штанам, висящим на подлокотнике кресла, но Занзас остановил его, схватив за руку.   
Он поднес ее к губам, собираясь поцеловать, но Сквало не позволил.   
― Сквало.   
Занзас схватил его за плечи, притягивая к себе. Сквало оттолкнул.   
― Я не буду извиняться, эта ситуация сама по себе безобразна. И начал ты.   
Сквало, схватив куртку, вышел из комнаты.


	6. Chapter 6

***  
― Ты не вовремя, ― рыкнул Сквало на Ямамото, который ждал у его двери, сидя на ступеньках.   
Ямамото поднялся, вид у него был разочарованный. Сквало ненавидел этот вечер.   
Он потянул за ручку ― комната была открыта, Сквало нечего было скрывать, ― и кивком пригласил войти.   
Ямамото потоптался у двери, а потом уселся в кресло.   
Сквало щелкнул кнопкой чайника, не угощать же Ямамото пивом.   
― Заваришь чай, ― Ямамото кивнул, и Сквало достал себе портвейн. Наполнил стакан и рухнул на диван. ― Заебало все, ― сказал он и улегся, положив голову на подлокотник.   
― Я захватил тебе отчеты, которые ты просил у Бьякурана.   
― Потом.   
Ничего не хотелось, особенно думать о том, что будет через пару дней. Сквало придется ограбить Тимотео и залезть в хранилище улик, а так ― все будет как обычно. Жизнь ― то еще увлекательное дерьмо.  
― Ваш разговор с Занзасом не удался?   
Сквало стало смешно. Разговор.   
Он смеялся и не мог остановиться, и только когда обеспокоенный Ямамото склонился над ним, заставил себя успокоиться.  
― Со мной все нормально, пацан, только не пялься на меня так. Урок тебе на будущее: хочешь сделать что-то хорошо ― сделай сам, ― пояснил он, но, кажется, Ямамото не поверил. Он всегда видел больше, чем было нужно.   
― Я могу тебе помочь.   
Только этого не хватало. Сквало отпихнул его в сторону и выпил. Ямамото заварил себе чай из пакетиков, кривился, но пил. Сквало подумал, что Ямамото и чай ― это как он и Занзас. Если бы не отказал, то сейчас бы тоже трахал его и кривился. Вся проблема в том, что Ямамото правда хотелось пить. А Сквало… Трахаться хотелось, но не настолько, чтобы делать это на каких-то условиях.   
Сквало не понимал, зачем это Занзасу. Возможно, он просто не терпел отказа, и, когда Сквало оттолкнул его в первый раз, просто пообещал себе добиться своего.   
― Я лучше справлюсь один.   
― А что, Занзас не захотел пойти против отца?   
― Хотел. Но не просто так. А я не собираюсь платить за то, что могу сделать сам.   
Ямамото, кажется, понял.   
Сквало взял папку, переданную Бьякураном, и начал листать.   
― Ну и что ты думаешь?   
Ямамото пересел ближе и подлил ему портвейна.   
― Вопросы вызывает перемещение. И то, подойдет ли нам энергия того мира. Сдохнуть или сойти с ума от ее отсутствия я могу и здесь.   
Ямамото кивнул.   
― Я достану эти чертовы кольца, и если потом с экспериментами хоть что-то пойдет не так...   
― Я не хочу, чтобы ты завтра уезжал, ― Ямамото коснулся его плеча. ― И вообще уезжал.   
Сквало он нравился. Нравилась его открытость. Ямамото ждало хорошее будущее, он не должен был просрать свои шансы. Сквало обещал себе проследить.   
― Если бы я делал, что хотел, то был бы самым счастливым человеком на свете, ― усмехнулся Сквало.   
― Ты несчастлив?   
― Нет, но не счастливее, чем многие, как мы. Если бы я не был привязан к бурям, то был бы счастливее.  
― Ты не любишь ограничения.   
― Никто не любит, ― сказал Сквало. На самом деле он бы был счастлив уехать далеко-далеко и никогда не возвращаться, не встречать знакомых людей.   
― Расскажи о том, как жил раньше.   
Сквало лег и похлопал по краю дивана рядом с собой. Ямамото устроился рядом и уставился в потолок.   
― По-разному жил. С твоей жизнью не сравнить.   
― Скучаешь?  
― По чему скучать? В моем прошлом только школа полиции и сражения. Тогда еще можно было без проблем найти достойного противника. Сейчас все сидят по норам и нос боятся показать, да и передохли многие. Я, сколько себя помню, всегда был с мечом, то, что случилось из-за пламени… все изменило. Но я даже рад, это чертово непаханое поле возможностей.   
Ямамото поднялся на локте и уставился с интересом.   
― Мне всегда казалось, что пламя помогает раскрыть способности.   
― Как бы я понял, какое будет у меня оружие, если бы до этого никогда не дрался на мечах? Как понял ты?   
― Играл в бейсбол.   
Сквало фыркнул. Достойно.   
― Но потом понял, что вряд ли стану махать битой в пламени дождя. Отец помог мне понять, чем можно заменить бейсбол. А потом я встретил тебя. Ты не представляешь, как круто понимать, что ты не один такой. Вот с кем бы я тренировался?   
Сквало растрепал его волосы и толкнул обратно на диван. Ямамото рассмеялся. Схватил его за руку и сжал пальцы. Сквало ничего не почувствовал.   
― Ты знаешь, что Бьякуран нашел способ отыскать всех, кто владеет пламенем? После бури мы отправимся в соседние города, чтобы попытаться убедить их примкнуть к нам.   
― Ты говоришь так, будто он затеял революцию, а не переселение народов. Хотя какая разница, оба варианта звучат херово. ― Сквало не знал, что бы выбрал. Зато Занзас бы точно выбрал первое. ― Где они будут жить?   
― Тут достаточно места, к тому же он надеется, что до переселения осталось недолго.   
Ну конечно, об этом Бьякуран им ничего не сказал. Посчитал неважным или?..   
― Может, он хотел, чтобы вы не думали, какая ответственность на вас лежит.   
Сквало рассмеялся.  
― Да и так ясно, что без колец его план шит белыми нитками. За самоуверенность надо набить ему морду. Скольких он планирует привести?   
― Около тридцати. Больше мы можем не успеть.   
Сквало кивнул. Что ж, он предвидел что-то такое. Идея Бьякурана ему не нравилась. Как не нравилась перспектива остаться здесь и сдохнуть в ближайшем будущем от отсутствия источников. Выбора у них особо-то и не было.   
― Он говорил, что хочет делать в новом мире?   
― Жить?   
― Не смеши меня. С его манией величия просто жить ― это невозможно.   
Ямамото снова приподнялся.   
― Почему ты так считаешь?   
― Бьякуран хочет лучшей жизни, но я не удивлюсь, если его намерения лежат намного дальше того, чтобы просто переселиться и заниматься каким-нибудь делом.   
― Так что, революция все-таки будет? ― рассмеялся Ямамото.   
― Не шути так. Я свалю куда-нибудь подальше от всего, когда все закончится. Хочу жить в свое удовольствие.   
― Но мы же будем встречаться?  
― Видел бы ты свое лицо сейчас. Будем. Я надеюсь, без всей этой херни у тебя будет больше времени на тренировки. 

*** 

Через день после возвращения Занзас принес кольца.   
― Держи, ― сказал он, остановившись в дверях. Кинул Сквало сверток из пакета и подмигнул. ― Проще простого было, как игрушку у ребенка отобрать.   
― Тебя не видели?   
Не могло все пройти так легко.   
― Нет.   
― А хранилище с уликами?   
Занзас вошел и закрыл за собой дверь.   
― Что ты хочешь от меня узнать? Что я облажался, как ты и надеялся? И теперь все делать тебе, единственному, кто на это способен? ― Он сложил руки на груди.   
Сквало верил, что у Занзаса ничего не получится. И сейчас его почти начинала грызть совесть.   
― Да, я думал, что ты не сможешь, ― ответил он. ― И я все еще не верю, что у тебя получилось.   
Он уселся на кровать и принялся разматывать сверток. Там оказались два кольца, нужные Бьякурану. ― Но, видимо, ты и правда смог. Спасибо.   
Занзас дернул за ручку двери.   
― Не благодари, ― ответил он.   
― Я скажу тебе, когда все будет готово.   
Занзас повернулся.   
― Не нужно. Я никуда не пойду. Считай, что все, ― он махнул рукой, ― мы в расчете. Я выполнил свое обещание, доказал, что я не такое дерьмо, как ты считаешь. Но я не брошу то, что у меня есть, не променяю жизнь на иллюзию.   
― Но ты же не сможешь жить, если бури…  
― Я не верю в то, что сказал Бьякуран. И не верю в то, что у вас что-то получится. Извини.   
Занзас ушел, оставив после разговора разочарование.   
Занзас сдержал слово ― достал кольца. Можно считать, помог Сквало приблизиться к свободе. Можно, но Сквало думал, что Занзас останется с ними. Да, план Бьякурана был не совсем четким, но даже если бы Занзас просто остался бы с ними на базе, было бы гораздо лучше для него.   
Хотя, видимо, он считал лучшим другое. 

Оставалось скорее передать кольца Бьякурану.   
Сквало подождал немного, осторожно выглянул в коридор ― там было пусто. Занзас никого за собой не привел.   
Сквало сунул кольца в карман и вышел из квартиры. Из головы не уходил разговор с Занзасом. Сквало бы радоваться, что он наконец-то избавился от него, но он, наоборот, считал, что Занзас все испортил своим отказом.   
Плохое предчувствие не проходило. И Сквало не знал, переживает ли за Занзаса или просто раздосадован тем, что тот оказался трусом. 

Жизнь научила Сквало не доверять людям. Так он жил до катастрофы, так он продолжал жить теперь. Он ни с кем не сближался, боясь подставить себя. Все предавали и продавали, раньше ― за большие деньги, сейчас чужая жизнь могла стоить пару бутылок хорошего портвейна.   
Если бы Сквало был обычным человеком, то, наверняка, все бы сложилось по-другому. Но из-за пламени он всегда теперь был в опасности. Будь у него выбор, он ничего не изменил бы, пусть и расплачиваться приходилось одиночеством.   
До Франа Сквало дошел быстро, обменялся с ним парой слов ― тот всегда был не прочь поболтать и рассказать последние сплетни. Иногда Сквало зависал у него подолгу, но в этот раз поспешил убраться от кпп побыстрее. Леви обещал подогнать новый фургон взамен сломавшегося старого. Новый, усмехнулся Сквало. На новых машинах моли ездить только такие шишки, как папаша Занзаса. Остальные ― на чем придется.  
Сквало надеялся, что Леви найдет не совсем уж откровенное говно. Да и Леви это было невыгодно, своих он никогда не обижал. Можно было достать тачку в единственном сохранившемся салоне, конечно, но Сквало знал, что продавали там совсем хлам. Проще уж до конца жизни ходить пешком.   
Еще у Леви до сих пор оставался глок, сделанный для Сквало на заказ. Пистолет Занзаса Сквало вернул сразу, как смог. Он ему нравился, нравился безумно, но чужую вещь он с собой носить не хотел. Тем более она кричала о том, что стоит кучу бабок.   
Он вышел из здания и побрел привычной дорогой вдоль трамвайных путей. На улице была такая жара, что пить захотелось сразу, как Сквало оказался на солнце. Он облизнул растрескавшиеся губы и сильнее натянул на голову капюшон. До Леви двадцать минут пешком, а в магазине и не только воды можно будет выпить.   
Машина дисциплинарного комитета медленно вырулила из-за угла заброшенного ресторана. Эти крысы дежурили только по ночам, в такую жару на улицу не высовывались. Нужно было убираться отсюда. Когда машина продолжила ехать за ним, а не свернула на кольцевую вокруг жилого квартала, Сквало замедлил шаг. К Леви идти было нельзя.   
Сквало медленно тащился вперед, раздумывая, куда бы ему пойти. Впереди темнел мост и высохшее русло реки.  
Шум мотора за спиной затих, хлопнули дверцы, и Сквало обернулся. Его держали на прицеле.  
― Супербиа Сквало, вы арестованы за нарушение первой статьи свода законов о порядке. Вы можете хранить молчание, все, что будет сказано, может использоваться против вас в суде. Вы имеете право на…  
― Да откуда у меня деньги на адвоката, ― усмехнулся Сквало, прикидывая, сможет ли справиться с этими тремя и смотаться отсюда, пока его не видели. Но один из полицейских уже докладывал о задержании по рации. Пиздец.   
― Пройдемте с нами в машину.   
К чему нужна была вся эта показушность, когда Сквало знал, что его ждет в тюрьме. Не проще ли было перестать разыгрывать сценку из прошлой жизни, когда все было по закону, чинно и правильно? Теперь можно просто мордой о капот и заломить руки за спину, чтобы кости затрещали. Показушная доброжелательность была во всем, во всей этой сраной жизни, вот почему Сквало хотел с этим покончить. 

В полицейском участке он уже был. Года четыре назад, когда чуть не попался при обыске квартиры: как показалось полицейским, у него было слишком много подозрительных вещей ― Сквало тогда недавно вернулся из похода ― да в добавок к тому еще и бутылка виски. Сквало даже было бы не жалко, если бы они выжрали ее и убрались, но полицейские потащили его в участок, где он просидел почти двое суток. Потом его выпустили за недостатком улик. Но, кажется, с тех пор полиция стала заходить к нему чаще, чем к другим жильцам.   
Сквало припоминал, было ли у него в квартире что-то запрещенное, за что его могут задержать. Его выпустят, Сквало не сомневался. Он не мог попасться. А потому приводило в бешенство то, что полицейские отнимают время.   
― А, Рикардо, вы быстро справились, ― их встретил сам Хибари Кея. Сквало видел его давно, но тот ничуть не изменился. Все такой же ублюдок. ― В камеру его, судья вынесет приговор поле обеда.   
Это было что-то новое. Что, черт побери, происходило?  
― Мне не расскажут, в чем меня обвиняют? ― Сквало хотелось придушить Кею, а потом устроить переворот. Держать себя в руках было все труднее.   
― В измене. Вы выходили наружу, когда был приказ оставаться в здании. Вы поставили безопасность всего города под угрозу.   
Кто-то сдал его. Нет, не Фран, слишком уж они были повязаны. Зато Сквало прекрасно понимал, кто точно мог это сделать. С Занзасом не могло не быть проблем. Да у него на лице написано: «свяжись со мной и обязательно пожалеешь потом».   
Он влип, по-настоящему крупно влип.   
― Встаньте к стене и поднимите руки.   
На серой стене на уровне глаз Сквало оказалась накарябанное «беги». Если бы Сквало мог.  
― Ебать будешь? ― усмехнулся Сквало и получил тычок под ребра. ― Валяй, капитан.   
Обыскивали Сквало долго. Что надеялись найти ― Сквало знал. Раз уж Занзас на него настучал, то наверняка выложил папаше про кольца все. Сквало прошибло холодным потом. Черт с ним самим, Сквало не хотел, чтобы сюда попали остальные. Оставалось только ждать, когда комитет доберется до базы Бьякурана и арестует там всех. Дела были совсем плохи.   
А потом Сквало толкнули в камеру-клетушку и оставили одного. И он все думал, какого цвета в тюрьме одежда. Он помнил из старых фильмов оранжевый, но не представлял, чтобы тут был такой же. Только не у Хибари Кеи.   
Ждать Сквало не любил. Ожидание сливалось в наполненные сумбурными мыслями часы, Сквало не мог ни на чем сосредоточиться и думал обо всем сразу. Был бы тут Занзас, Сквало вышиб бы ему мозги. Но Занзаса не было. Занзас, наверное, в этот момент ржал над ними всеми и попивал Ламбруско из старых запасов папаши.   
Сквало оставалось только копить злость. Хотелось покончить со всем, вырваться из этого города. Сквало давно решил, что, если план Бьякурана провалится, он все равно сюда больше не вернется. Пойдет шататься по пустыне, потом, может, доберется до соседнего города, потом еще до одного, и еще… Он больше не мог торчать в этих стенах, пламя внутри просилось наружу, ему нужна была свобода. Сквало верил, что тогда он вздохнет полной грудью, сможет жить с ним, не прячась, не боясь быть наказанным только за то, что отличается от других.   
Сквало хотелось бесконечного моря, которого он никогда не видел. Хотелось дождя, чтобы раствориться в нем, пока он не закончится, а потом выйти обновленным, дышать свежим воздухом и жить.   
― Эй, ты, ― Сквало не услышал, как дверь камеры отворилась. ― Пошли.   
Охранник махнул дубинкой в сторону двери, и Сквало поднялся. До зала, в котором проходили заседания, они шли пару минут. На входе их встретил еще один патрульный, двое сели по обе стороны от Сквало, когда тот устроился на лавке перед судьей.   
Тот выглядел сонным и незаинтересованным. Сквало скользил любопытным взглядом по лицам присутствующих. Занзаса не было. Странно, Сквало думал, что он из тех, кто непременно бы порадовался чужой неудаче. Что ж, тут и без него хватало предателей. Пара его коллег из университета, подтвердивших, что Сквало был необщителен, «занимался какими-то своими делами», ― на этом Сквало хмыкнул. Лучше бы они тоже занимались своими делами, а не следили за другими. Его сосед по этажу, стремный дед, все время вынюхивавший что-то в коридоре. Эта сука каждый день выходила и садилась на стул у входной двери своей квартиры. И смотрела за всем. Пара студентов, учившихся у него раньше, ― Сквало выгнал их за прогулы. То, что они занимались мертвыми языками, не значило, что они могли ничего не делать.   
Сквало не слушал, что они говорили. Все было решено, адвокат бы ему не помог.   
― Супербиа Сквало, вы приговариваетесь к высшей мере наказания.   
Торчать в банке с трубками из задницы и рта, ― почему-то Сквало стало смешно. И он засмеялся, глядя на всех этих людей. Что за херов цирк они тут устроили?   
Сквало смеялся, пока его не скрутили, как и надо в этот раз, заломив руки за спину и ткнув щекой в столешницу. А потом дернули, поднимая на ноги, и повели.   
Они шли долго, спускались на лифте, потом снова петляли темными коридорами. Когда они остановились у камеры с железной дверью и маленьким окошком в ней, Сквало пришел в себя.   
― А как же банка? ― спросил он, за что получил удар в спину.   
― Ты слушал вообще? Приговор исполнят через десять дней. А пока ― наслаждайся свободой, ― сказал охранник и, расстегнув на нем наручники, втолкнул в камеру.   
Сквало прижался спиной к стене и вздохнул. Он был в такой глубокой жопе, что любой бы на его месте уже выл от страха. Сквало просто злился.   
Глаза привыкали к свету, которого почти не было ― пыльную лампочку под потолком можно было не считать. Камера была большая, рассчитанная на человек пять-шесть, но сокамерник у Сквало был пока только один и, кажется, ему никакого дела не было до Сквало, он спал. 

***  
Дверь камеры открылась. За Занзасом стоял Лео и еще какой-то незнакомый парень.   
― Пошли, ― сказал тот и отошел от прохода, пропуская Сквало.   
Сквало поднялся. Что делал тут Занзас, было пока непонятно. С ним пришел Лео, Лео работал на Бьякурана, но Занзас... Занзаса просто хотелось прикончить на месте, не спрашивая ни о чем и не давая оправдаться. Или хотя бы врезать ему за то, что новенькая форма тюремного надзирателя сидела на этом сукином сыне как влитая.   
Сквало молча прошел вперед. Лео защелкнул на его руках наручники и пихнул в спину.   
― Иди. Приговор в исполнение будем приводить.   
Сквало подурнело. Не могли же они всерьез, в самом-то деле. Хотя после того, что произошло в последние дни, Сквало уже не понимал, кто на чьей стороне. 

Так далеко Сквало никогда не приводилось заходить.   
Они спустились на лифте, потом шли пару этажей пешком, а потом, потом Сквало наконец-то увидел то, о чем ходило так много слухов. Сосуды с мутной водой, в которых виднелись тела. Сквало не заметил, как остановился перед одним, пытаясь рассмотреть лицо заключенного. И тут же получил тычок в спину от Лео.   
― Иди дальше. Еще налюбуешься на соседей. Будет даже шанс познакомиться, ― мерзко хихикнул он.   
― Разве внутри я буду понимать, что происходит?   
― Будешь, ― усмехнулся Занзас. ― Чак, ты свободен. Спасибо, что проводил, ― Занзас похлопал по плечу парня, который таскался с ними от камеры Сквало. ― Мы дальше сами, лаборантам хватит нашей помощи, если что.   
Чак кивнул и улыбнулся.   
― Я и сам не против смыться. Жутко здесь. Лучше обход сделаю.   
Кодовый замок подчинился пальцам Занзаса, и они оказались в коридоре немногим чище, чем предыдущий зал. По его стенам стояли стеллажи с нагроможденным на них медицинским барахлом. Пара заржавевших каталок, бутыли с мутной жижей, ― кажется, с раствором, который заливают в колбы.   
Дверь распахнулась, их встретил мрачного вида тип. Оглядел Сквало уничижающим взглядом с головы до ног и улыбнулся. Улыбка была жутковатой, если учесть, что в руках он держал скальпель.   
― Не размахивай им направо и налево. Тот случай с санитаром тебя ничему не научил, Джагер...   
Лео изобразил в голосе недовольство, но Сквало заметил, как загорелись его глаза при виде скальпеля. Еще один чертов псих.   
― Тело готово?   
― Да, Лео. Не спеши, пусть наши гости войдут. Нехорошо на пороге обсуждать важные дела.   
Сквало оттеснили к стене, он уселся на скрипнувшую металлическую кушетку и молча наблюдал за тем, что происходит.   
Интереснее всего, конечно, было смотреть на труп, как две капли воды похожий на него самого. Тело лежало на каталке. Джагер что-то делал с его правой рукой ― пытался приделать протез, чтобы было совсем похоже.   
Занзас уселся рядом со Сквало.   
― Вопросы потом задашь, ― сказал он и расстегнул на нем наручники. ― Джагер бесится, когда шумят.   
Тишину в комнате и правда нарушал только стук приборов, когда Джагер бросал их на металлический стол. Даже Лео, обожающий поговорить, заткнулся и был удивительно собран.   
Сквало смотрел на тело, которое уже оплетала куча трубок, и представлял себя на его месте. Не мог представить. Он бы свихнулся в первый же день, если бы у него отобрали возможность двигаться, говорить, дышать. Мукуро провел в такой колбе больше полугода и остался нормальным, мог контролировать Лео. 

Потом Сквало остался в одиночестве: смотреть на то, как труп, похожий на него, будут помещать в колбу, не хотелось. Он разглядывал бардак в кабинете и думал о том, что будет дальше.   
Сейчас его место займет какой-то бродяга. Скорее всего, удастся обмануть датчики, так что он пару дней "поживет" в колбе, а потом, скорее всего, сдохнет. План был так себе, он не включал самое главное ― куда денется сам Сквало, если его квартира уже не принадлежала ему, машины, чтобы добраться до Бьякурана, не было, да и осталась у Сквало еще пара незаконченных дел в городе. Сквало злился, что Занзас заварил всю эту херню, не посоветовавшись с ним.   
Он вышел в зал, чтобы высказать это Занзасу, и замер, уставившись на колбу, в которой сразу узнал Мукуро. В нескольких метрах левее был он сам. Колбу почти наполнили раствором. Тело зависло в мутной воде, оплетенное трубками. Внизу, на основании колбы, располагались несколько рядов мигающих датчиков. Сквало прикоснулся к толстому стеклу рукой ― оно было теплым.   
― Нравится?   
Сквало обернулся. Хотелось сунуть Занзаса самого в эту пробирку. Или шарахнуть об нее хорошенько. Сквало сжал кулаки. Занзас, кажется, заметил и усмехнулся.   
― Вижу, что да. Лео, подчистишь записи камер?   
― Да, все нормально, мы уберем кусок, где ты прощаешься с собой, ― ехидно ответил Лео, обращаясь к Сквало. Тебе же сказали сидеть внутри.   
― Не слышал. Что дальше?   
― Выйдешь через черный вход, через два часа приедет машина ― забрать отходы и белье для прачечной. Прошу простить, у меня дела. Можете подождать в кабинете, где мы были. Или... ― он поймал недовольный взгляд Джагера и поспешил исправиться: ― в коридоре тоже есть где посидеть. 

***  
― Ты меня сдал, ― сказал Сквало, едва дверь закрылась за его спиной. ― Сдал своему чертовому папаше, который и не папаша тебе вовсе.   
Занзас подскочил к нему в пару шагов и шарахнул об дверь кулаком.   
― Что, если так? Зато у меня есть деньги и нормальная жизнь, которой каждый может позавидовать. А знаешь, сначала я не хотел тебя вытаскивать. Когда я донес на тебя, папа сразу же дал мне все коды доступа. Грех было не воспользоваться и не узнать все о тебе и твоей компашке.   
Ты опасен, Сквало. Больше, чем Мукуро, чем остальные вместе взятые. Ты везде. Жрешь меня изнутри, как паразит.   
― Херня.   
― Ага, херня, ― Сказал Занзас и потянулся к Сквало, чтобы поцеловать. Он не ожидал удара, но быстро пришел в себя и вытер кровь с лица.  
― С твоими мозгами херня. Как-то ты быстро забыл, что твой папаша мариновал тебя восемь лет в больнице, ― прошипел Сквало, пытаясь убрать руки Занзаса со своей шеи.   
― Это мое дело. Не лезь в мою жизнь, ― Занзас встряхнул его, припечатывая затылком в дверь.   
Сквало извернулся и врезал ему под ребра, Занзас согнулся и зашелся кашлем. Мир накрылся красным занавесом, почти как тогда, когда Сквало убил того парнишку при задержании.   
Сквало бил, не понимая, что делает. Значение имела только давно сдерживаемая злость. Занзас не мог быть такой сукой, не после всего, что Сквало и остальные для него сделали.   
― Тварь, ― Сквало толкнул его от себя, Занзас отшатнулся и тяжело рухнул у кровати.   
Подполз к краю и попытался сесть. Поднял голову.   
Хорошо же Сквало его отделал.   
― Ты бы видел себя, ― Занзас сплюнул кровью на пол. ― И того японца. Как он заглядывает тебе в рот. Конечно, тебе больше никто не нужен. Что, так натрахался с ним, что уже не хотелось?   
Сквало накинулся на него снова. У Занзаса была потрясающая способность делать все еще хуже, когда, кажется, уже некуда.   
― А ты бы предпочел, чтобы я гнил в тюрьме, и только у тебя было право меня навещать?   
Кулак прошелся по скуле, оставляя за собой красноту. Перчатки Сквало были в чужой крови.   
― Ведешь себя, как ребенок. Теперь мне надо убираться отсюда, а у меня еще дела не закончены.   
Занзас вытер ладонью губы. Сквало бросил ему мятый платок.   
― Можешь оставаться тут еще неделю, отец в разъездах по соседним городам, вернется только во вторник.   
Занзас вытирал лицо, больше размазывая кровь.   
― Мою квартиру опечатали. Мои вещи в хранилище в участке. Спасибо за все, ― сказал Сквало и открыл бар Занзаса. ― Зато ты выслужился перед папочкой.   
― Так было нужно, ― хмуро ответил Занзас.   
― Нужно кому? Точно не мне. ― Сквало подошел к окну и раздвинул шторы. На улице было темно. С высоты темнела опоясывающая дома дорога. Редкие огни на темных улицах казались продолжением неба. Какие они все дураки были, если считали, что Занзас променяет эту жизнь на не пойми что. Сквало развернулся к нему, все это время он чувствовал взгляд Занзаса. ― Просто забудь все.   
Сквало глотком осушил стакан и поставил его на крышку бара. Получилось громче, чем он хотел.   
Занзас нагнал его у двери, у него еще откуда-то были силы схватить Сквало за руки и остановить.   
― Не уходи.   
Занзас отпустил его, но тут же вплел пальцы в его волосы. Перебирая и путая. Он не смотрел на Сквало, он наклонился вперед, и Сквало чувствовал запах его туалетной воды и крови. А Занзас касался носом его волос и дышал хрипло и глубоко, будто не мог надышаться. Сквало оглушила эта болезненная нежность, готовая в любой момент снова превратиться в красную пелену перед глазами.   
Он замер и опустил руки. Занзас прижался к его боку.   
― Делай, что хочешь, только не уходи.   
Потому что, если бы Сквало ушел, это было бы концом. Занзас бы никогда его больше не встретил. 

Занзас толкнул его к двери, не дал больше сдвинуться с места.   
― Как буря. Ты так редко, и без тебя хочется сдохнуть. Не уходи, ― Занзас говорил тихо, будто боялся, что его слова испугают Сквало. Он перебирал пальцами его волосы, гладил, едва касаясь затылка и плеч, будто его руки были совсем невесомыми. И они дрожали.  
― Я сгоряча наговорил. Про тюрьму и все остальное… Если бы мы не провернули все сегодня, тебе и правда бы пришлось сидеть там, пока мы не придумали бы, как тебя вытащить. Проще туда вообще не попадать.   
― Мой приговор был назначен на шестое, это через неделю.   
― Скажем, Джагер перепутал. Ему ничего не будет, Тимотео на него молится. Это ведь он придумал все. И лечил меня тоже он, ― Занзасу неприятно было это говорить. Он порывисто обнял Сквало и уткнулся ему в волосы. ― Я хотел, как лучше. Скажи, какие вещи тебе нужны, и завтра они будут здесь. Только не думай больше, что я тебя предал. Я не могу предать того, кто спас мне жизнь. Думаешь, я не помню?   
― Лучше бы не помнил, ― Сквало оттолкнул его. Он вернулся к бару и налил себе еще.  
― Жалеешь?   
― Жалею, что встретил снова. До тебя мне и так было трудно крутиться. С тех пор, как ты появился, стало совсем невыносимо. Ты лезешь во все мои дела. В мою жизнь.   
― Куда ты никого не хочешь пускать. Может, расслабишься уже? Люди не всегда враги.   
― Это ты о себе? ― скривился Сквало. ― Ты должен был хотя бы намекнуть, что собираешься делать. А если бы я сболтнул лишнего?   
― Ты? ― Занзас рассмеялся. ― Да ты под пытками не признаешься даже в том, что ешь на завтрак. Смысл говорить о чем-то серьезном.   
Занзас устроился в кресле. Сделал глоток из горла зажатой в руке бутылки и откинулся на спинку, прикрыв глаза.   
Сквало смотрел в окно. На Занзаса смотреть не хотелось.   
― Я думаю, ты играешь. ― Сквало отвернулся от окна и нажал на пульт, закрывающий шторы. Они поехали к середине с тихим шуршанием. ― Тебе все это интересно: пламя, вылазки на базу к Бьякурану, тюрьма... Но ты относишься ко всему несерьезно. Ты увлекся, Занзас, а когда придется остановиться, когда все перестанет быть игрой, тебя будет ждать разочарование. Ты останешься здесь, ― сказал Сквало и выставил руку вперед, пресекая возражения. ― Ты не променяешь власть и хорошую жизнь на то, что может нас ждать в новом мире. Сегодня ты уже поставил все под сомнение.  
― Откуда тебе знать, что я...   
Сквало фыркнул.   
― А еще ты затягиваешь людей в свою игру. Я вот вляпался по самые яйца. Потому что когда наступит момент уходить, ты передумаешь и останешься тут. Я не захочу тебя отпускать. Никто не заслуживает умереть, когда есть шанс жить.   
― Только поэтому? ― Занзас выпил еще.   
― А ты хочешь услышать другое? ― улыбнулся Сквало. ― Ты ничего не сделал, чтобы услышать другое. Только обвинял во всем, что приходило в голову.   
Занзас потянул его к себе за край куртки, Сквало остановился, касаясь его колен своими.   
― Дай мне шанс сделать что-то еще.   
Занзас взял его за руку. Погладил большим пальцем запястье, скользнул ниже. Ладонь была мягкой, но когда Сквало сжал пальцы, Занзасу показалось, что это его протез, а не живая рука. Сквало отпустил, Занзас стащил с его руки перчатку. Сбитые костяшки темнели на фоне светлой кожи. Занзас провел по ним пальцем. Поднес к лицу и поцеловал.   
Сквало отдернул руку.   
Тут же навалился на него, упираясь в кресло коленом между ног Занзаса. Сквало приподнял его голову и притянул к себе, сталкиваясь с ним губами.   
Как же давно этого хотелось. Занзас потянул его за плечи на себя, проехался губами по его щеке.   
― Чего ты добиваешься? ― он стоял перед ним на коленях, переминаясь, пол был жестким. Он положил руки на бедра Занзаса и ждал. Тот смотрел на него, будто не понимал, о чем Сквало говорит. Зачем Сквало вообще решил потрепаться. ― Мы трахаемся, а потом ты останешься здесь. Я не ищу отношений на один раз. А если ищу, то не с такими, как ты.   
Не с теми, кто после одной встречи выворачивает жизнь наизнанку. Сквало ненавидел, когда интрижки превращались во что-то серьезное.   
Занзас потянулся к нему и пропустил прядь волос между пальцами.   
― Тебя потом будет, кому утешить.   
Сквало поднялся рывком.   
― Ты ревнуешь. Ты не имеешь на это права.   
― Признаться тебе в вечной любви, чтобы ты не ломался?   
Сквало врезал ему. Занзас сжал зубы и приложил к лицу бутылку.   
― Недостаточно холодная, ― злобно сказал Сквало. Занзас пропустил его слова мимо ушей.   
― Так что, ты его трахаешь? ― Сквало скривился от вопроса. ― Ну, по морде я уже получил, могу и спросить.   
― Получишь еще, если продолжишь. Он останется со мной, в отличие от тебя.   
― Значит, я был прав, ― улыбнулся Занзас.   
― Ты невыносим.   
Занзас, очевидно, гордился этим.   
Сквало все еще стоял слишком близко, чтобы бороться с искушением наклониться и снова его поцеловать. Занзасу это понравится.   
― Мне нужны мои вещи. Ты обещал. И чем быстрее, тем лучше.   
― Сбегаешь?   
― Твоими усилиями теперь мне придется это сделать.   
― Скажи, какие дела у тебя остались, и я закончу все за тебя.   
― А если мне нужно кого-то убить? Или допереводить статью на древнеарабском для университета?   
― Нахуй древнеарабский.   
Сквало приложился к бутылке Занзаса.   
― То есть убить кого-то ты не против?   
Занзас хотел его. Если бы Сквало сказал и правда убить, Занзас бы не отказался. Этот взгляд, жадный и горячий, который Занзас обычно прятал за равнодушием и усмешкой, сейчас не был скрыт ничем. Сквало не понимал, как сиюминутное увлечение могло так путать мозги, и помолился, чтобы с ним никогда такого не случилось.   
Но Занзас бы убил не поэтому, не ради Сквало, ему бы просто было любопытно это сделать. Он был чертовым адреналиновым наркоманом, как и сам Сквало.   
И, как и сам Сквало, плевать хотел на законы и мораль.   
Сквало шагнул к нему, обхватил лицо руками и поцеловал, сминая губы. Он кусался, толкался в рот Занзаса языком, Занзас сопротивлялся, прикусывал его губы в ответ. Занзас сжимал его, едва давая шевелиться. Он потащил за край рубашки Сквало, выдергивая пуговицы из петлиц. Его руки тут же оказались под рубашкой, гладя напряженную спину. Сквало выдохнул и расслабился, когда Занзас начал разминать его плечи.  
― Убьешь, значит? Да? ― он поцеловал Занзаса снова. Тот расстегнул пуговицу на его джинсах и накрыл ладонью пах. Сквало зажмурился и закинул голову.   
Почувствовал губы Занзаса на шее. Он зализывал кожу, рыча, как большой кот, едва царапая зубами и нежно втягивая ― недостаточно нежно, чтобы потом не осталось следов.   
Занзас дернул молнию вниз, пробежался пальцами вдоль резинки трусов и потерся о Сквало бедром.   
Стоять больше не хотелось. Сквало потянул его к дивану, Занзас по пути успел стащить с него рубашку и прижаться всем телом. Они упали на диван вместе. Устроили возню, выбираясь друг из-под друга, диван был узок для двоих. Сквало не видел лицо Занзаса. Тот дышал ему куда-то в шею, путаясь в его волосах. Сквало расстегнул и стащил с него джинсы. Придвинулся ближе, чтобы обхватить свой и его члены рукой и наконец-то подрочить. Тут же он почувствовал довольный вздох Занзаса, его губы на своей шее, потом ― терзающие ухо, и его руку поверх своей, двигающейся рвано и нетерпеливо.   
― Давно бы так.   
Сквало ничего не ответил, сжал сильнее и, закусив губу, кончил. Занзас хрипло матерился ему на ухо, Сквало стало смешно. И легко. Он отодвинулся так, чтобы видеть его лицо. Ненормальная нежность в глазах Занзаса не исчезла, только разгорелась сильнее, и Сквало хотелось упасть в нее с головой. Пусть потом все станет еще хуже, но Сквало поманили, дразня, и он уже не мог отказаться от того, что предлагал Занзас.   
Сквало потянулся поцеловать его снова. Губы Занзаса были искусанными. Сквало быстро поцеловал его в подбородок, в уголок губ, в кадык, в шрам, выглядывающий из-под воротника рубашки. Просунул пальцы между пуговицами, расстегивая. Ему хотелось рассмотреть шрамы Занзаса. Вылизать каждый. Кажется, сегодня Занзас победил. Своей ебанутой настойчивостью.   
― Черный кофе, две ложки сахара и сэндвич, ― сказал Сквало, вставая с дивана, и рассмеялся, заметив, что Занзас смотрит на него, как на идиота. ― Я ем это по утрам.   
Занзас поднялся с ним.   
― Я никуда не убегу, ― сказал Сквало, заметив это. ― Сортир тут есть?   
― Там, ― хмыкнул Занзас и ткнул пальцем в дальнюю дверь.


	7. Chapter 7

***

Потом они ели. Занзас вытащил из холодильника еду из того самого пайка, который не так давно передал ему Тимотео.   
Сквало, увидев кучу разноцветных оберток на столе, только фыркнул и полез к Занзасу в холодильник.   
― Чувствуй себя, как дома, ― сказал Занзас.   
Сквало пожарил им стейки. Получилось не так, как в забегаловке Реборна, конечно, но тоже терпимо. Занзас ел молча, за что Сквало был ему благодарен. Куча мусора, которую Тимотео считал едой, была свалена у низкого кофейного столика, на полу у которого они устроились.   
В комнате вкусно пахло мясом. Сквало также улавливал аромат одежды Занзаса, которую тот ему одолжил. Едва заметный запах трав, скорее всего кондиционера, которым пользовались в прачечной ― вряд ли Занзас стирал сам.   
Сквало доел и облокотился на стол. Сделал глоток вина, которое достал Занзас из запасов и спросил:   
― Что будет завтра?   
Занзас отодвинулся от стола, прислонился спиной к краю дивана и скрестил по-турецки ноги.   
― Что скажешь. Отца нет, завтра не моя смена в тюрьме.   
― Мне нужна моя пушка, которую я не забрал у Луссурии. Машина, чтобы добраться до Бьякурана. Мои вещи, те, которые я обычно беру с собой. Компас, датчики, все то, что лежало в походном рюкзаке.  
Занзас поднялся с пола. В длинном шкафу-купе он рылся минут пять, пока не вытащил пистолет из ящика с кроссовками.   
― Я забрал его. Подумал, что он будет тебе нужен.   
― И Леви отдал?   
― Я знал его еще до того, как с ним познакомился ты, почему он не должен был?   
Сквало взял свой пистолет. Наконец-то у него было оружие, которое можно было спрятать за пояс джинсов и не привлекать лишнее внимание.   
― Машина на моей стоянке. Моя, но так даже лучше. Лишний раз не остановят. Только мы поедем вместе, я не останусь тут, что бы ты ни думал.   
Занзас притянул его к себе и поцеловал.   
― Расслабься хоть раз. Тебе не надо все контролировать, ― сказал Занзас. ― Иди спать. 

Сквало допивал вино, потом смотрел в окно на улицу ― вдоль кольцевой выключили фонари, значит, было уже за три ночи. Вернулся Занзас, пахнуло сандалом и теплым влажным воздухом из ванной. Занзас улегся в кровать и откинул одеяло в приглашающем жесте.   
Сквало давно не спал на такой мягкой кровати. Никогда.   
Занзас придвинулся к нему и положил ладонь на его спину, между лопатками. Сквало вздохнул, повернулся к нему и обнял.   
Он лежал на своей половине кровати, как на краю мира. Он не знал, что будет завтра, когда проснется. Не знал, что будет через неделю и месяц. Что станет с его силой, что станет со всеми ними, куда приведут планы Бьякурана. Но на своем краю, даже несмотря на ужасно нервирующее состояние подвешенности, Сквало знал, что эта ночь будет спокойной. А завтра ― завтра будет новый день. 

**   
У Занзаса был кофе.   
Белая чашка из толстого фарфора стояла на тумбочке у кровати. Сквало приподнялся, подсовывая под спину подушку, и взял ее в руки.   
Посмотрел на Занзаса, мастерящего за кухонной стойкой сэндвич, и поманил рукой.   
― Ты не будешь жрать в моей кровати. Я не хочу спать в крошках, ― сказал Занзас. Сквало похлопал рядом с собой. Занзас, помедлив, залез на кровать.   
― Повторения не жди.  
Сквало кивнул и сцапал с тарелки бутерброд. Запил его большим глотком кофе и блаженно закрыл глаза.   
― Кофе у тебя тоже не сравнить с тем говном, что нам продают.   
Занзас был вообще удивлен, что кофе продают. Где его выращивать-то?   
Он уселся напротив Сквало, подвернув под себя ногу, и смотрел, как он ест.   
Сквало держал в искусственной руке чашку, но Занзас не видел, чтобы он испытывал от этого какой-то дискомфорт.   
Пальцы левой руки он быстро облизал, покончив с одним сэндвичем, и потянулся к другому.   
Занзас отхлебнул кофе. Ему хотелось наброситься на Сквало прямо сейчас, пока он еще казался ему немного сонным и ленивым. Занзас отставил свою кружку и лег рядом. Подпер голову рукой, опершись на локоть, и подцепил прядь волос пальцами. Сквало очень шла его летняя рубашка из тонкого хлопка. Сквозь скань просвечивались соски. Занзас откинулся на подушку и, задрав руку, обвел их пальцем. Сквало с интересом посмотрел на него и продолжил завтракать.   
Занзасу многое нравилось в Сквало. Маленький шрам в форме изогнутой линии у локтя, который хотелось потрогать. Занзас скользнул пальцем по нему, чувствуя зарубцевавшуюся кожу, от него ― к едва заметной родинке на предплечье, к тонкому браслету из кожи, переплетенных между собой косичкой жгутов, подцепив его пальцем, притянул к себе его руку, откусывая от сэндвича кусок и прихватывая губами пальцы. Сквало отложил сэндвич в сторону, допил кофе и наклонился, набрасываясь на него и целуя.   
Запах Сквало смешался с его собственным, с запахом еды и кофе. Занзас вылизывал его горько-сладкие губы, запустив пальцы в его волосы на затылке. Опустил правую ладонь на шею, нащупывая пальцами позвонки. Сквало выгнулся и застонал, прижимая его руку к губам и целуя.   
― Иди ко мне, ― сказал Занзас и стащил с его плеч рубашку, а потом помог избавиться от пижамных штанов.   
Сквало лежал поперек его кровати, с интересом следя за Занзасом. Тот наклонился к нему, лизнул едва заметный след на боку, оставленный резинкой. Прикусил кожу над пупком и снова спустился, вылизывая привлекательную полосу. Занзас думал, что после их путешествия, после того, как Сквало весь день пробарахтался в воде на солнце, он загорит, но его кожа стала едва золотистой. Иногда в голову Занзасу приходили страшные мысли. Например, если бы Сквало попался полиции и не смог бы сбежать, то Занзас бы остался бессменным охранником и днями и ночами пялился на него в колбе.  
Сквало притянул Занзаса к себе. Занзас стащил свою футболку и прижался к нему. Сквало отвлекся на его шрамы. Оттолкнул на кровать и сел рядом, чтобы рассмотреть их. Его пальцы порхали от одного к другому. Занзас схватил его за прядь волос и потянул к себе. Шрамы он мог посмотреть и потом, а целоваться хотелось сейчас. 

*** 

― Сквало! ― Ямамото топтался в дверях, которые медленно отъезжали в стороны. ― Наконец-то. Мы ждали тебя еще пару дней назад. ― Он подскочил к нему и похлопал по плечу. Сквало улыбнулся и привычно взъерошил ему волосы.   
Поездка до базы Бьякурана вышла та еще. Они чуть пару раз не попались патрулю, пока добирались до гаража с тачкой Занзаса. Потом грызлись всю дорогу, потому что Занзас не хотел опускать крышу кабриолета, а Сквало не хотел глотать пыль с песком. К Бьякурану они доехали потрепанные и злые.   
― Я поставил машину у ангара, там ворота заклинило. Проводишь Занзаса, пока я ее перегоню? ― Сквало спросил у Ямамото, будто тот мог ему в чем-то отказать. Только смотрел в этот момент на Занзаса, прищурившись, будто не доверяя. Будто Занзас свернет мальчишке шею, когда они останутся наедине.   
― Конечно, ― кивнул Ямамото. ― Держи, ― он протянул Сквало пропуск, такой же, какой болтался на его шее. ― Бьякуран будет ждать вечером, у него все готово, благодаря вам.   
Они вошли в лифт, оставив Сквало в коридоре.   
Как только двери закрылись, Ямамото повернулся к Занзасу. Он больше не улыбался. Судя по тому, каким решительным он выглядел, репетировал свою речь он долго.   
― Сквало ― второй человек после отца, который мне очень дорог. И если за пару лет ты не станешь кем-то важным для него, им стану я. Сквало нужен якорь, пусть он и говорит, что ни в ком не нуждается. ― Занзас пришел в себя от наглости Ямамото и скрестил руки на груди. ― Он уже почти сошел с ума, когда история с пламенем только началась. Кто знает, что случится, когда мы попадем в новый мир.   
Самоуверенности пацана можно было позавидовать. Кажется, в своей голове он уже переселил их в новое место и начал налаживать там жизнь.  
― Откуда тебе знать, что я сам не свихнусь? ― Занзас еле сдерживался, чтобы не нахамить. Кулаки чесались ему врезать. ― С тех пор, как я связался с вами, мне кажется, что за мной кто-то следит. Как насчет того, чтобы Сквало уже перестал оберегать свою драгоценную свободу и помог мне?  
―Тебе лучше сказать это Сквало, ― ответил Ямамото. И спросил: ― Так что там со слежкой?   
― Когда я ехал сюда в бурю, меня будто преследовали всю дорогу.   
Ямамото кивнул и больше ничего не спрашивал. 

Они вышли из лифта. До комнаты Занзаса было шагов десять. Но Ямамото не спешил уходить, и Занзасу хотелось все-таки выяснить, что за хрень происходит.   
― Мне тоже поначалу казалось, что за мной следят. А потом я стал звать его Коджиро.   
Ну вот, теперь Занзас знал, что с этим пацаном не так. Они все тут ебанулись.   
― Бьякуран сказал, что это воплощение нашей силы. В нашем мире недостаточно энергии, чтобы они проявились, только немногие их видели. Сквало, Бьякуран, Реборн, пока не стал ребенком…   
Я видел образ Коджиро однажды, когда сражался со Сквало. Надеюсь, они появятся в другом мире.   
По крайней мере, Занзас не сошел с ума. Даже злиться на Ямамото перехотелось.   
― Допустим, я тебе поверю, ― Занзас повернулся к нему. Ямамото подпирал спиной стену и раскачивался на пятках. И что Сквало в нем все-таки нашел? ― Но остальное, о чем мы говорили, ― не твое дело.   
― Я просто предупредил, ― улыбнулся Ямамото.  
Ссориться с Ямамото было мелочно, и вряд ли Сквало пришел бы от этого в восторг.   
В комнате ничего не изменилось с прошлого раза. Даже в холодильнике нашлась пара бутылок пива. Он достал одну и успел открыть, как услышал в коридоре голос Сквало. Подошел, чтобы разобрать получше, и тут же отшатнулся, когда дверь открылась.   
― Эй, ― Сквало проскользнул в комнату. Взял вторую банку пива и улегся на кровать. ― У нас еще пара часов есть, чем займемся?   
Будто в ответ на вопрос раздался сигнал пришедшего сообщения.   
Сквало достал смартфон и отвлекся.   
― Бьякуран скинул еще отчеты. Интересно?   
Занзас сел рядом.   
― Отличается от той ереси, которую он обычно рассказывает?   
― Нет. Но он пишет, что проблему с изменением возраста при перемещении удалось устранить. Ну, я рад, что не окажусь в новом мире четырнадцатилетним сопляком. Интересно, Бьякурану удастся вернуть Реборна в нормальное состояние?   
Занзас почему-то сомневался.   
― Может, не сразу… кажется, у Бьякурана сначала будет много других дел. Ты думал, что мы будем там делать? Мы все, в смысле.   
Сквало усмехнулся.   
― Что ты умеешь делать лучше всего?   
Это был сложный вопрос.   
У Занзаса были деньги, Бьякуран сказал, что нашел способ, чтобы они были у него и в новом мире. Если Бьякуран не брехал, Занзас вообще мог очень долго ничего не делать.   
― Не знаю. Я просрал восемь лет.   
― Как насчет универа?   
Да кому он нужен, этот универ, когда они собираются пережить такое дерьмо?   
― А что будешь делать ты?   
Сквало, кажется, уже для себя давно все решил, и одни только перспективы уже заставляли его глаза гореть от счастья.   
― Я хочу узнать свой предел. Хочу знать, на что буду способен там. Хочу выучить новые техники.   
Сквало отхлебнул из банки пива и устроился рядом.   
Снова уткнулся в смартфон, лениво проматывая текст.   
― Короче, срать мне, чего там будет или не будет. Главное ― мое пламя. Хуже, чем тут, не станет.   
Занзас сомневался. Но снова начинать разговор об этом не хотел. Сквало нельзя было переубедить.   
Хотел бы Занзас ждать новый мир с таким же нетерпением. Несмотря на браваду, им всем было не по себе. Но многие, Занзас видел, забили на все и решили отдаться случаю. Такой подход Занзасу не нравился. Однажды попав под контроль отца, он больше никому не позволит распоряжаться своей судьбой. 

***

Секунду назад Сквало смотрел на Бьякурана, жмурясь от яркого света, ― теперь ноги вязли в заваленной снегом вертолетной площадке. Комната со свисающими с потолка проводами и бесконечными панелями управления исчезла. Вокруг был белый мир.   
Сквало застегнул кожанку под самое горло и поежился от пробирающего до костей ветра.   
Голова была чугунной. Дышалось легко.   
Сквало шагнул в сторону, помня о том, что Занзас отправится сразу следом за ним.   
Ноги плохо слушались, а мысли разбегались. Тело не привыкло к холоду, а глаза к тому, что было вокруг. Даже до катастрофы Сквало никогда не бывал в горах.   
Он прошелся вдоль проволочного ограждения, шаркая и поднимая в воздух снег. Наклонился и замер. Недалеко от него появилось свечение, которое не переставало усиливаться. Скоро Сквало смог рассмотреть силуэт Занзаса, он становился все четче и ярче. Вспышка света ослепила Сквало, а когда все закончилось, Занзас был уже совсем настоящим. Он стоял и тер глаза. Сквало подошел к нему.   
Занзас выглядел так же, как в тот момент, когда они расстались. Разве что чуть злее и растеряннее.   
― Ты как?   
Сквало сжал его руку, и Занзас вскинул голову, улыбнулся.   
― Каша в голове. Но охуенно.   
Занзас наклонился и зачерпнул рукой снега. Сжал в пальцах, комкая, и отбросил в сторону. Вторая охапка полетела в Сквало.   
Сквало отряхнулся и толкнул Занзаса на землю, падая на него сверху и засыпая снег ему за шиворот. Занзас выворачивался из-под него и смеялся. В тот момент, когда ему удалось схватить руки Сквало за запястья и прижать к своей груди, Сквало наклонился и поцеловал его.   
Сквало ощущал вкус талой воды на губах, и Занзас, даже целуя, смотрел на него. Сквало скользнул рукой в вырез куртки.   
― Блядь, ― дернулся тот. ― Руки ледяные.   
Занзас сбросил Сквало с себя и швырнул в него снега.   
Они не заметили, как висящие низко облака отползли в сторону, и солнце осветило долину.   
Снег блестел в волосах Занзаса. Сквало провел по ним, зачесывая назад пальцами. 

Их отвлек крик. Они одновременно повернулись и увидели машущего им Ямамото и еще какого-то парня.   
Ямамото бежал к ним по тонкой протоптанной дорожке.   
― Привет! ― сказал он, и только сейчас стало заметно, что он тоже очень легко одет. ― Я вас встретить. А это Гост, он следит за всеми перемещениями.   
Гост был очень похож на Бьякурана. Сквало бы сказал, что он его брат-близнец, если бы через некоторое время не заметил, что видит сквозь лицо Госта клетчатый шарф Ямамото.   
― Он не человек?   
― Он воплощение пламени Бьякурана, ― пояснил Ямамото. Он сунул руки в карманы и кивнул: ― Пошли, база недалеко.   
Дом находился на другом склоне горы. Сквало когда-то видел такие дома, на рождественских открытках о красивой жизни. От Бьякурана и следовало ждать чего-то подобного, он и в пустыне умудрился устроиться с завидным удобством.   
― Жилые комнаты наверху, на втором и третьем этаже. Здесь есть кухня и куча закрытых комнат, куда лучше не пытаться войти.   
Сквало кивнул.   
Нет, все-таки тут что-то было не так. Когда Занзас пошел вперед, осмотреться, Сквало схватил Ямамото за плечо и остановил.   
― Что с тобой?   
Сквало не мог не заметить. Ямамото весь издергался, пока они стояли на улице.   
― Сквало, ― тихо начал Ямамото. ― Он обещал взять сюда моего отца! ― он вцепился в руку Сквало и затряс ее. ― Это же…   
― Охуеть какая новость, ― сказал Сквало. Ямамото можно было понять. Многим пришлось бросить свои семьи, чтобы попасть сюда. ― Но я верю, что он сможет. Что ты пообещал?   
― Поработать на него. Недолго. Пять лет, ― на этих словах Сквало не выдержал, заржал.   
Прижал к стенке, не заботясь о том, что Ямамото приложился затылком, и зашипел: ― ты хоть понимаешь, с кем связался? Он не слезет с тебя ни через пять лет, никогда. Ему ничего нельзя обещать. Даже нам! Мы уже с ним в расчете, но мы все равно ему будем должны до конца жизни за все это!   
― Ты видишь в людях только плохое.   
― Поживи с мое, и посмотрим, что будешь видеть ты.  
Сквало отпустил и отошел от него. Может, он погорячился. Отец ― правда был важен Ямамото, не Сквало ж его воспитывать!   
― Сквало. Прости. Я дурак.   
Ямамото обнял его, и против этого слов не нашлось.   
Сквало взъерошил волосы у него на макушке.   
Дурак он и есть.   
― Ты приедешь ко мне, когда твоя пятилетняя кабала закончится, ― сказал Сквало, не веря, что Ямамото удастся отделаться от Бьякурана. ― Ни днем позже. Иначе за тобой приеду я.  
Ямамото ничего не ответил, и его виноватое молчание говорило больше всяких слов. Он стоял, пока Сквало легко не оттолкнул его от себя.   
― Ты хоть знаешь, что будешь здесь делать?   
Ямамото покачал головой.   
― Так, по мелочам… У Бьякурана большие планы на этот мир.   
В этом-то Сквало ни капли не сомневался. 

 

*** 

Занзас стоял на веранде и вглядывался в горы. Всю ночь валил снег, к обеду тучи разошлись, и глаза слепли от солнца.   
Занзас больше чувствовал, чем видел, чужое присутствие. Правее, внизу, у засыпанного сугробами моста, кто-то был.   
― Позови его, ― раздалось сверху. Занзас задрал голову ― Сквало стоял этажом выше и, облокотившись на деревянные перила, курил. Он смотрел туда же, куда и Занзас минуту назад. Значит, тоже заметил.   
― Как?   
― Просто подумай, что хочешь видеть его. Что он тебе нужен. И позови.   
Просто было сказать ― позови. Занзас следил за тем, как серая тень то появляется, то исчезает в сугробах у подножья горы. Занзас боялся.  
Занзас перегнулся через перила, чтобы видеть лучше. Кричать он считал бесполезным, да и как позвать? Глаза болели от напряжения.   
― Красивый, ― сказал Сквало, когда зверь подобрался ближе. ― Снежный барс или лигр?   
Лигр. Занзас и сам уже мог различить его мощное тело и лапы, и то, как он шел по снегу, не оставляя следов, кроме завивающихся в потоках воздуха снежинок. Занзас встретился с ним взглядом, а в следующий момент лигр запрыгнул на веранду, сбивая его с ног.   
Занзас ударился затылком об пол. На грудь давили мягкие лапы. Зверь наклонился, обнюхивая лицо Занзаса. Зарычал и лизнул его щеку.   
― Отпусти, ― процедил Занзас, все еще боясь пошевелиться. ― Бестер. ― он будто тысячу лет знал это имя.  
Зверь отступил в сторону и сел рядом.   
Сквало уже не было на балконе. Он бежал к Занзасу, чтобы, очевидно, выдрать его из лап лигра, но помощи не потребовалось. Сквало остановился недалеко от них.   
― Можешь подойти ближе. Но не трогай, ― сказал Занзас. ― Ему вряд ли понравится.   
Будто назло лигр сам подошел к Сквало и ткнулся мордой в колени.   
Сквало открыл дверь и пропустил их обоих в дом.   
― Жаль, что Ало ― акула. Бестер, скорее всего, сможет сражаться самостоятельно, усилить твое оружие… тебе самому придется понять, на что вы способны вместе. Мои атаки вместе с Ало нельзя отразить. Но сражаться в одиночку она может только в воде. Это недостаток моего пламени. Вот почему пламя неба считают самым сильным.   
Лигр лежал у камина, рассматривая их.   
― Если я захочу, чтобы он исчез?   
― Просто подумай об этом. И позови, чтобы появился. В том мире у нас не было возможности изучить наши материальные воплощения пламени, зато теперь ничего не мешает.   
Сквало, маячивший у окна, наконец-то сел напротив Занзаса.   
― Я рад, что теперь его вижу. Я думал, что схожу с ума, когда чувствовал, что меня постоянно преследуют.   
― Со мной было так только на берегу озера. Я тоже не сразу понял, в чем дело.   
― Ты уже тренировался здесь? Тебе нужна вода или снег тоже подойдет?   
Сквало повернулся к Занзасу.   
― Тренировка завтра, но я уже проверял кое-что. Частицы энергии здесь повсюду. Ты не почувствовал, что тут легче… все? Сначала я думал, что это из-за разреженного воздуха, но потом заметил их. Если долго смотреть на снег, или на просвет, на дрожащий над огнем воздух, их видно. Когда мы дрались снежками, я чувствовал энергию пламени. Она спит, но ее будет очень легко разбудить.   
Занзас кивнул.   
Он с настороженностью относился к своей силе, но ему, как и любому, прибывшему из их мира, не терпелось проверить свой предел.   
А еще ему не терпелось убраться конкретно отсюда.   
― Я уеду послезавтра, ― сказал он, не отводя взгляда со Сквало.  
― Куда?   
― На юг, к морю. Хочешь со мной?   
― Сам как думаешь? 

***

― По пути в этот мир, я видел будущее, много вариантов.   
― Бьякуран предупреждал, что так может быть. Не всему, что ты видел, стоит верить.   
Сквало не хотел говорить о том, что пережил во время перехода между мирами. Занзасу не вовремя вздумалось пооткровенничать.   
― Я видел его, ― Занзас кивнул на Бестера. ― Видел большой дом недалеко от моря и сраную тучу незнакомых мне людей, ― усмехнулся он. ― Я командовал ими, и мне было заебись.   
― Что вы делали?   
― Из тех отрывков, что я смог разобрать, ― вряд ли что-то законное. Я видел тебя тоже.   
Сквало не знал, что ответить. Как Занзас мог вообще что-то понять в том хаосе, который хлынул в голову, едва Бьякуран сказал «Готов?» Сквало казалось, что он навсегда застрянет в том кошмаре. Переход занял всего несколько секунд, по ощущениям Сквало ― длился часы. Потом в голове стало пусто, и Сквало даже бы под пытками не смог рассказать, что видел. Не помнил.  
― Что делал я?   
― Был рядом.   
― Скучное будущее, нет?   
― Это один из многих вариантов. Может, нам достанется не такая херня.   
А какая достанется ― Сквало не знал. Он встал и подошел к Занзасу, наклонился. Занзас обхватил руками его лицо, провел пальцами по губам.   
― А что видел ты?   
― Это, ― ответил Сквало и поцеловал его. 

 

Хотелось курить. Сквало снова вышел на веранду. Стряхнул с меховой накидки снег и швырнул обратно в плетеное кресло.   
Вокруг были чертовы горы. Солнце стояло еще высоко, но опять с трудом пробивалось сквозь низко висящие облака. Дым мешался с влажной серой дымкой.   
Вдалеке застыли уродливые бусы подъемника.   
Сквало стряхнул пепел в заледеневшую пепельницу, сел и вытянул перед собой ноги. На секунду закрыл глаза. 

На губах горели поцелуи Ямамото. Сквало держал его лицо в ладонях, умудряясь между пальцев зажимать еще и сигарету. Он приблизился и, сходя с ума от предвкушения глазах мальчишки, накрыл его губы своими. Ямамото шумно вздохнул и прижался к нему всем телом. 

 

На закате машина все еще неслась на юг. Уши устали от громкой музыки, теперь они ехали в тишине. Сквало смотрел вперед, в точку, где сходились линии горизонта и дороги. Занзас продолжал напевать себе что-то под нос и выстукивать мелодию пальцами на руле. 

 

Едва заметный плавник Ало показался над темной водой. Сквало сидел на крутом берегу, мелкие камешки срывались с падали вниз. Ало вынырнула, подняв за собой дождь из переливающихся брызг. Сквало изнывал внутри, чувствовал, что не выживет, если не прыгнет в море сейчас же. Он скинул ботинки, бросил на песок куртку и меч и, обернувшись, спросил кого-то, кого-то знакомого, кому он доверял: «Хочешь со мной?»  
Ответа он ждать не стал. Разбежался и нырнул. 

 

Он захлебывался собственной кровью, пламя на мече почти погасло.   
Сквало попытался подняться, но руки не слушались. Получилось только зачерпнуть грязи. Сквало ударил рукой по земле. Получилось жалко.   
Чьи-то руки схватили его и перевернули. Земля закружилась, Сквало вырвало.   
Кто-то гладил его по волосам и говорил, что все будет хорошо. Сквало терпеть не мог всю эту херню. 

 

Сквало накинул на плечи куртку и выбежал на улицу. Вертолет поднимал вокруг себя стены снега. Буря, длившаяся неделю, наконец-то закончилась, и им смогли отправить вертолет. Прошлый день они провели, откапывая первый этаж шале от снега. А сегодня за ними прилетели. ― Мы больше не можем здесь находиться, это опасно. Ни одна техника не стоит того, чтобы быть похороненным под лавиной, Сквало.   
И Сквало правда это понимал, как и то, что при малейшей возможности вернется сюда один. 

 

Сквало видел лицо Занзаса через толщу воды. В голове стоял гул датчиков, Сквало не мог разобрать слов, только пули бились об непробиваемую колбу, даже не оставляя следов. Сквало прикоснулся ладонью к стеклу, будто хотел стереть мутный налет. Губы Занзаса шевелились. Сквало хотел бы понимать его слова. Сквало хотел бы, чтобы Занзас перестал стрелять и оставил его одного. Ничего было уже не исправить. 

 

Под ладонями выгибалась спина, расчерченная рубцами, которые могли остаться только от ран мечом.   
― Тихо, ― сказал Сквало, нежно поцеловал загорелую шею и погладил еще свежий шрам, который остался после прошлой тренировки. ― Когда-нибудь я заставлю тебя их свести.   
― Это напоминает мне о моих ошибках.   
― Ага, а вот этот, когда ты поскользнулся на льду и напоролся на собственный меч, особенно тебе дорог, ― заржал Сквало. ― Ты просто красуешься.   
Звонкий смех, который так любил Сквало, наполнил комнату. 

 

Сквозь ветки оливок пробивались лучи солнца. Сквало сорвал одну, перекатил между пальцами.   
В стороне от них, шумно переговариваясь, несколько человек собирали урожай. Сквало нырнул под низкую раскидистую крону и сел на землю. Пара часов ― рабочие закончат свои дела, а тут появится человек, которого Сквало нужно будет убить. Сквало гладил прохладный ствол пистолета, повторяя пальцем узор выступающего икса. 

 

Машина неслась на юг, дорога была пуста.   
Сквало не чувствовал скорости, только спидометр зашкаливал за двести.   
Солнце уже давно село, а ди-джей на радио и не думал затыкаться. До моря оставалось не так далеко. Сквало спешил домой. 

fin


End file.
